The New Warbler
by KAMShark
Summary: this is like my new character and i think its really fuun where Sebastian finally finds someone of his own! isnt that amazing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi first fan fic and my grammar is well honestly BAD for my age and my lil bro is probably better than me J so just don't bite me head off plus this story I based on a new character and probably won't show many connects to the actual show once it starts again. So here u go anyway :) -KAMShark**

Chapter 1 

Blaine was walking into the his old choir room just to drop in and say hi to his old friends the warblers he could hear someone saying a bunch of numbers and quiet music in the background. He burst through the doors quite abruptly hitting someone with the doors as he did, he turned to the boy he had apparently knocked to the floor with the heavy wooden doors. He wasn't a familiar face to Blaine but he stuck out from all the other warblers obviously, his uniform was very scruffy but tight looking at him, he has messy sort of Harry Styles hair and a tan, he was quite muscular from what Blaine could see as he brought himself to his feet. "Of course it's me who gets floored on his first week, none the less by someone bursting through the doors." Blaine could hear he had a cockney British accent, meaning he wasn't from near here. "Oh sorry." Blaine snapped out of his trail of thought as they laughed at the boy's comment. "I'm Blaine by the way. Are you ok?" Blaine said, embarrassed at the fact he had been standing there staring at the boy. "Yeah I'm fine. The name's Leon. Leon Ollie. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me askin' by the way?" Leon asked as he obviously hadn't been going to the school very often and wasn't too familiar with Blaine's legendary tales at Dalton yet. Trent and Sebastian practically ran to the Leon's side, they both went to say something to him but Sebastian got there first. "Leon remember what we said during you're audition…?" Sebastian looked between Blaine and Leon as he could see the boy was thinking back. "Oh yeah he ain't as hot as you said 'e was, j sayin' but he's shorter than you made out…" he looked for a second. "No offence by the way." Blaine _was _offended but didn't show it as he wasn't trying to make it harder than it was for him. "No it's ok." Blaine said. "Good." The boy said walking past him up towards the dorm rooms slowly. Was that meant as a _threat?_ He assumed it was due to the half smirk on Sebastian's face, even though that seemed to be glued to his face at all times. Blaine talked to the warblers for a bit before it got late and went home.

Sebastian left early from the conversation, as much as he loved messing with Blaine and making him blush despite his resent engagement to, dare he say it, Kurt. He went up to a room which up till recently, had been unoccupied but as Leon had now moved in there he had a neighbour (well to students going there it was like being neighbours) he walked up to the door and knocked loudly as he could hear music playing quietly… then it went silent and he heard a thud followed by moaning. "Leo you ok? It's Sebastian. Let me in would you." Sebastian demanded. He waited a second for a response with his ear to the door listening for movement. He heard footsteps and stepped back from the door to let him open the door. The door flung open, Leon had obviously fell on the floor while practising the steps the warblers had set for homework (as most of them were staying at the school it seemed weird to call it that). "What's up ran out of condoms?" he said jokingly. "Or were you looking for beer?" he seemed serious that time though. Sebastian just smirked and shoved passed him, cleared a space on the bed, sat down and put his feet up on a tall stack of CDs that were waiting to be put away. "Well hi Seb come in why don't you and make yourself at home." He said sarcastically. Sebastian smirked and took his feet down off Leon's CDs. "Don't call me Seb." He said with a straight face. "Well don't call me Leo." Sebastian seemed like he was out smarted put up his hands in surrender. "So do you want to go out somewhere with me… maybe… get drunk… see what happens after…?" Sebastian said with a suggestive smirk. Leon, who had now shut the door and was leaning on his GIANT CD cabinet, sneered at the floor, stood straight crossing his arms and placing them on his head (with obvious intensions to show off his guns) and looked up to meet Sebastian's gaze. "So you figured I was gay then, good eye I must say… well if you expect sex then you have to take me somewhere other than next door." He paused trying to think of any other demands. "Oh and just 'cause you're taking me out does not make me your bitch, so don't think you can just autamaticly…" he paused as he couldn't say that word. "…get to go on top or take control 'cause I will kick your arse and leave you bleeding on the floor." He stopped thought again… "That's it I think… and don't go thinking I'm only letting you pay cause I'm poor it's just 'cause you're taking me out." He was still smirking so Sebastian was trying to figure out whether he was joking or not. "So why did you burst out of practise after threatening Blaine? You're jealous or him aren't you?" Sebastian was using an antagonising voice trying to get him to feel smaller than him. "You mean the one who burst through the doors and flawed me? I'm pretty sure he was checking me out when I was sitting on the floor." He sneered. "He looks like he uses about seven pots of product a day, just a guess?" he said laughing. "So I'm assuming he ain't my type. So why were those lot swoonin' over him like a pack of dogs on a bag of meat? He couldn't be that good if he moved to _another _school." He said with a flirty smirk towards Sebastian who had now moved off the bed and closer to Leon. "He moved to be with his boyfriend the year I moved back here from Paris. He proposed to him quite recently actually it's a weird way to apologise for cheating but it seemed to work because they're now-"

"WAIT he's in high school and gettin' _married!"_ Leon interrupted as he took his arms off his head. "That's gust goin' to end _badly." _He sneered. "Isn't it just?" agreed Sebastian said moving in even closer to Leon. Leon didn't move to Sebastian's surprise. "The warblers are always so charmed by his little school boy act that he puts on, I can't wait 'til his little bad boy act comes bursting out and he'll leave that gay faced, transparent mess that he calls fiancé." Sebastian said as he moved closer he tripped over a pile of sheet music and fell into Leon's arms. "Shit." He said embarrassed. "Sorry that wasn't in any particular order was it?" Leon looked behind him to see what he tripped over and looked up to Sebastian biting his lip trying to keep in the laughter. "No… I was… uh… trying to find a good place to put it anyway before sorting it out…" he looked around the room. "Oh mate, I seriously need to find a good place to put all this stuff actually…" he drew his attention back to Sebastian. "Wouldn't mind helpin' us would ya?" Sebastian looked around the room and looked back to Leon. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 2 don't really care all that much if I have no positive reviews I'm going to keep writing anyhow :) -KAMShark**

**Chapter 2**

"All right then I'll put on some music then we can get started…" he went towards his computer and turned to Sebastian, who still seemed fairly embarrassed at the fact he had made a fool of himself in front of Leon just after he had asked him out and implied they were going to have sex after the date if all went to plan at least. "Do you know 'Midnight Beast'?" Leon said implying that they were the band he was going to put on. Sebastian thought for a moment… looked towards the mac on Leon's desk, and then faced Leon. "No. They must be a new band aren't they?" he said with a confused expression. "Not really but it's complicated… So what about…" he looked at his computer. "Olly Murs? Hope you do he's totally me fave artist without a doubt…" he looked at his feet realising he let down his guard. "Why don't you just put it on shuffle, I'll ask when I don't know a song or artist?" Sebastian said smiling trying not to imply anything personal. Leon nodded and clicked about a bit he pulled a remote out of a laptop case near the mac and put on the music using it to control the sound as he stood up. It looked complicated so Sebastian didn't bother asking as the music came on… Sabastian looked puzzled at the computer Leon immediately looked to follow his gaze. "Uh… it's Things That Stop You Dreaming by Passenger" Leon said talking about the song obviously. "Don't like it I can change it if ya want?" Leon frowned. "No I'll listen to the songs I don't know in case I like them." Sebastian said looking at the massive job surrounding them. Leon nodded and told him where to start and what to do.

They were about half way through stacking all they CDs Leon owned when Leon's phone rung really now, Sebastian recognised the song but wasn't sure what it was but he liked it. "It's me ma she's probably just missin' me awesomeness'." He said sneering. "Alright ma…" the voice said something in the background. "Yeah everything's unpacked and put away neatly…" he said looking at the room which had at least two items of clothes in every corner of the room. "Oh really you think I'm lying well prove it… yeah I did get in… what do you mean you had your doubts? Have _heard_ my voice? I'm amazing. I know I'm up me arse, it's one of my many talents." He laughed held the phone to his ear for another couple seconds and hug up the phone. "What song was that as your ringtone?" Sebastian said as Leon put his phone back in his pocket. "It's my fave song Please Don't Let Me Go by Olly Murs, Olly is totsly sexy, man." Leon said showing an Olly Murs CD he had ironically just picked up off the floor to put in the giant CD rack. "Sorry. Don't mean to make you jealous Seb." He said smirking as he put the CD on the rack near the top. "Don't call me Seb… unless you want to lose a tooth." Sebastian threatened. "Aw. Only one?" He said as joke.

They spent another hour checking the CDs for disks and putting them on the rack until there was only one left. It was a rewritable CD it was titled 'To Leon' in sharpie. When Leon followed Sebastian's gaze looked at the CD a second and frowned slightly but quickly changed his expression to cover up his feelings. "That's… just… um… just something my sis' gave me…" he seemed lost in thought. "For what sort of occasion…?" Sebastian said smirking, like usual, trying to make eye contact with Leon, who was looking down at the CD lost in thought. "Uh… I don't… I don't really want to talk about it." He looked up smirking a jumped to his feet took the CD from Sebastian's hands and put it in the CD rack. "On to the clothes." He said optimistically putting one of the piles of sheet music on top of one of his guitar cases (the smallest one which was obviously a banjo) and headed towards the largest pile of neatly folded clothes. "Come on then." He said not turning as he didn't really want to catch Sebastian looking at his ass as he bent down to pick up the box that was on top. He pulled a bunch of white polls out of the box and started putting them together to form a hat stand; he then took all the hats and coats in the box and hung them on the stand. Sebastian came up behind Leon and looked at the ridiculous amount of hats on the stand and the, at tops five, coats on the stand. "You're a hat person then." Sebastian said. "Nah shit Sherlock. What gave me away?" he said sarcastically. "You realise how it's cold in Ohio pretty much _at all times_ right? Because I don't think you thought it through only bringing that many coats." Sebastian pointed towards the few coats Leon had on the stand. "Yeah but I only have a few coats cause you really didn't need any coats in Italy never mind the ones I do have." Leon said picking up a letterman jacket that had the Dalton sign on it that had red sleeves with a black body, indicating he was on one of the sports teams at Dalton from his body structure it was probably football, soccer, lacrosse or something that you need a good, muscular structure to play or compete in. "What do you mean _in Italy_?" Sebastian said. "Oh I use to live in Italy but we moved over to America for me ma's work, she always wanted to go to America, no idea why, no offence. We moved to Italy when I was ten then moved over here a few weeks ago. I was born in Ireland but we moved down to Essex when I was three or four months old." He said putting a bright yellow onesie; it appeared to have a tale and hood, in the wardrobe. "Where's Essex?" Sebastian said leaning against the bed side draws. "Um…" Leon said looking for something in amongst the clothes he had already put away. "Um… oh it's in the East of England. If you don't know where England is it's the place where it rains non-stop all year round till you go on holiday abroad that's the only time it will be hot all year round so you know you're not missing out on anything." They both laughed at the comment. "That explains a lot. Mostly the tan, accent, and foreign mumbles under your breath, when you obviously don't agree with something." Sebastian sneered he moved directly in front of Leon. Their eyes met Sebastian never looked into Leon's eyes so only just found out his eyes were a greyie-brown colour, he put his hand on Leon's waist and reached his other arm round his ass. "Seb-"

"Shh… don't call me Seb…" he lent in and kissed him. He slowly tried to put his tongue in his mouth but Leon was startled and pushed away from him. "Um…" he just looked between the floor and Sebastian's eyes. "Sorry you're just really sexy and I couldn't help myself." Sebastian said sliding his hands off of Leon's body and smirking being flirty. "No…" Leon said moving Sebastian's arms to where they were. He smirked. "I just wanted to wait until the bed was clear…" they smirked as Leon's arms slid around Sebastian's waist and they kissed, deeper this time. Sebastian moved his hand moved from Leon's back to the back of his head, he started tangling his hands in his afro. Sebastian broke the kiss as he stepped back moving his arms to Leon's waist. They both laughed. "We better finish soon, cause all the warblers will be askin' us down to dinner." Leon said moving away.

They were almost done unpacking when Sebastian came across a large amount of colourful t-shirts with characters, phrases and musical souvenir shirts from the London theatre. "Do you wear these?" he said holding up a purple shirt with a silhouette of a dark purple spiky creature with the word 'GENGAR' in bold dark purple capitals. Leon turned squinting at the shirt. "Yep all the time. That's one of my favourite ones; I wear them all the time. That's from Pokémon, it's like one of my favourite games, I don't really like the show but I have all the games," he pointed over to a bow near the desk. "I have a bunch of games and consoles in that box, only the ones I actually play but most of them are back home." Sebastian moved over to the box and looked in it. _WOW! He has a mass of games they all seem pretty old_. "Lot of Nintendo things in here…" he looked again and pulled out a box, opened it, there were a bunch of weird techy things and blank game cartridges for Gameboy consoles. There was also a hard drive that had the word 'hacks' on it. "Won't bother asking about this stuff." Leon turned squinted at the content in his hand. "Uh… I would have to use YouTube and have about a months' worth of free time on my hands to explain it, so I'll just say it's complicated." Sebastian packed everything back away where he found it and continued putting away the clothes. "Don't tell me you wear those dork glasses as well?" he sneered. Leon turned around pulled something out of a draw. "You mean these, not noticed that I've been squinting at everything all night." Sebastian looked at the floor frowning and then smirked. "Not rethinking Saturday are you?" Leon joked. "No I was just thinking that you're dorkiness is… well pretty sexy…" Sebastian said putting on the glasses and laughing at the thought of what he said. "Jesus! These are strong." Leon smiled taking them off Sebastian's face, and put them on his. "I was going to wear them tomorrow, but the cats out the bag tonight I guess." He smirked. _Fuck he looks hot in those glasses… _Sebastian thought to himself as they both continued putting away clothes.

About an hour later they had finished and they threw themselves on the bed. Leon leaned over to kiss Sebastian again but someone knocked on the door. "Leon! Leon! You coming down to dinner?!" Trent called through the door. "Yeah! Give me sec!" the boys sat up on the bed and Leon put on his Dalton blazer. "Have you seen Sebastian?! He isn't opening the door!" Blaine called through obviously he was staying overnight. "Yeah I'm in here!" Sebastian groaned. He stood, straightened out his blazer and opened the door. Leon followed up behind him. "Sebastian… what have we told you about sleeping with the new kid?!" David said. "Hey! I didn't sleep with him…" Leon said from behind the door as he cleaned his glasses. "Not yet anyway…" Sebastian sneered. Leon laughed along. Blaine's chipper expression changed to shock at the suggestion. "Right, we going then?" Leon pushed through the warblers, Blaine and Sebastian and he headed down stairs. Stopped about half way down realising he forgot my phone. "Oi! Seb pass us me phone! I left it in me room!" The warblers laughed at the nickname "Yeah _Seb_." Sebastian darted a glare at the other boys that said _'say that again and I'll hurt you'_ "Don't call me Seb…" he said to Leon as he disappeared into Leon's room. "Heads up!" Sebastian said passing Leon the phone, he caught it and put it in his pocket. "Thanks Seb!" he said continuing down the stairs sniggering. Sebastian darted another look at the warblers who were about to laugh as well, then pushed (well they parted like the red sea after that look) past the warblers and down the stairs after him.

They were sitting quietly at dinner then Blaine stood up. "I propose that to celebrate the new warbler the new directions and the warblers have a sing off, our auditorium tomorrow. No time to prepare but I want Leon to sing lead for the warblers." He said out of the blue. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." One warbler said. "What song should we do?" another said. The ranting went on for a bit. "WAIT! Wait! Wait. Do I not get a say on this? What if-"

"Leon! You can choose a song if you like." Trent interrupted Leon. "Right ok then." Leon said. "Well what song then…" Leon looked to his iPod. "Ok how about… Empire State Of Mind by Jay-Z & Alicia Keys… oh I don't know you lot choose most my music ain't too well known-"

"No that song's good. What do you think Blaine? Will the new directions like that song?" Sebastian said, Trent, who was now co-lead soloist with Sebastian, was annoyed that Sebastian was taking lead. "Oh just because he's your new boyfriend…" Trent mumbled. Leon immediately darted a look at him. "Wo, wo, wo. We…" he indicated between the two of them. "Ha, we aren't dating… ha no." he trailed off in thought looking towards Sebastian who was smiling at him (obviously trying to hide it). He smiled at the table trying to hide it form the warblers (mainly Sebastian). '_Well not till the second date, shit Sebastian saw that look. Wait did the other guys see it?' _Leon thought. "Yeah whatever." Trent said. "So then it's settled the new directions vs the warblers tomorrow at the McKinley auditorium." Sebastian said smirking at Leon. They only ate for a short while longer, Leon snuck upstairs to get away without anyone knowing and the rest of the warblers and Blaine went to the choir room to talk. Leon went into his room; he opened one of the guitar cases and sat it on his lap. He went to play a song when heard a knock. _Shit! _He thought. He opened the door, it was Trent. "How the hell did you manage to sneak away from us?" he looked at the guitar strapped across his chest. "You can play? Why didn't you say you were going to practice something? We want to listen to it, you never know it might be good and we could use it." Trent said smiling optimistically at Leon. "No I guess I just wanted to tune her properly before playing anything." Leon said pointing towards a tuner sitting on his bed. It will only take a second…" he said trying to return the optimistic smile. "Well I'll wait and walk down with you then!" Trent said walking past him into the room. Leon followed pulling out a chair from his desk grabbing the tuner and played each of the strings looking at the tuner and twisting the tuning heads to sound right. "So what song were you going to perform?" Trent said. Leon looked up from his guitar and leaned behind him. He picked up a piece of sheet music and handed it to him. "It's Busy by Olly Murs, one of my favourite songs." He continued tuning the guitar moving from each string. "This looks pretty old…" Trent said looking at the piece of paper. "Yeah I bought it ages ago…" Leon said, not looking up this time. "So what about you and Sebastian then?" Trent said in an antagonising voice. Leon just shook his head at the comment. "Well it's a shame you're not… he seems to really like you. I've never seen him that out of power. You really are his match." Trent said. "We are going out on Saturday… I guess he's sweet… sorry I don't really like talking about this stuff." Leon said as he put the tuner down. "It's ok I shouldn't be nosing in your business." Trent smiled.

Once Leon had finished tuning the guitar the headed down to the senior commons. Trent handed out the sheet music. "We are getting warmed up with this song. Hope you know the lyrics. Leon's going to play lead if you don't mind, oh and we are doing half acapella and Leon will do the guitar's part." Trent smiled at Leon who had sat on a sofa next to Sebastian. He looked at Trent for a second… "Oh you mean now? Sorry…" he said taking off the string around his neck. He started playing the notes…

_Weekends in bed, no scrambled eggs, or bacon_

_ I just have time for you (oohh)_

_ Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds, we close our eyes_

_ Enjoy the view (oohh)_

_ We don't wanna hear_

_ The real world passing by_

_ Saying that we're crazy_

(The warblers joined into the chorus)

_ We spend all our time lying side by side_

_ Going nowhere, it's really something_

_ Getting busy doing nothing_

_ We spend all our time running for our lives_

_ Going nowhere, it's really something_

_ Getting busy doing nothing._

_ No magazines or DVDs_

_ We both got better things to do (oohh)_

_ I'll hold your hand_

_ Or shall we dance together_

_ It's just so hard to choose (oohh)_

_ Every time we hear_

_ The whole world rushing by_

_ I know that we're not crazy_

(The warblers joined into the chorus and the rest of the song)

_ We spend all our time lying side by side_

_ Going nowhere, it's really something_

_ Getting busy doing nothing_

_ We spend all our time running for our lives_

_ Going nowhere, it's really something_

_ Getting busy doing nothing_

_ Doing nothing_

(the warblers stopped)

_ Should be working hard instead of lying here naked_

_ Phone rings but I won't take it_

_ 'Cause you only get one life... only get one life_

_ We spend all our time lying side by side_

_ Going nowhere, it's really something_

_ Getting busy doing nothing_

_ We spend all our time running for our lives_

_ Going nowhere, it's really something_

_ Getting busy doing nothing._

_ All our time_

_ Doing nothing,_

_ All our time_

_ Getting busy doing nothing. _

"Well then, should we practice empire state of mind?" Trent said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this took a bit longer to write because I'm easily distracted and kinda was hoping for at least one comment don't care if it was negative or positive just one comment. - KAMShark**

**Chapter 3**

Leon was sitting in his room listening to music. It was the day they were going to do the face-off between the warblers and the new directions, everyone was quite hyped about it Blaine made a call to all the NDs about the face-off some were worried about Mr Shoe finding out and made them call it off. Leon paused his music and went to get changed but he heard a knock at the door so he headed to the door not thinking about the fact he was only wearing boxers. It was Sebastian. "Hey, what's up?" Leon tried to smile but he realised that he couldn't see without his glasses. "Uh…" Sebastian was sort off lost in thought. _Damn! He has abs… _he thought to himself trying not to drop his jaw. "Hah… um. Yeah so the warblers were wondering where you were. Cause it's about half two and no one's seen you." Leon looked at Sebastian realising he was in his Dalton uniform. "Oh shit! I had no idea… I was asleep." Leon sort of walked in his dorm leaving the door open for Sebastian to come in. He started putting on his grey Dalton trousers. "Hey, Seb pass us that deodorant would you." He said nearly falling on his arse trying to get the trousers on. Sebastian looked at the desk and picked up an aerosol bottle named LYNX EXCITE, _certainly excites me… Sebastian did you really just think that? _He threw it to Leon who caught it instantly and sprayed it under his arms. Leon threw the bottle on his bed and picked up his white shirt. He did up the buttons as fast as he could and found his blazer under a bunch of sheet music. He put it on. Sebastian walked up to him. "You did the buttons wrong…" He started undoing the buttons and matching them up to the right holes. They eyes started flirting, they went to kiss but they were interrupted by someone walking in. "Sorry. The door was open so-" Blaine saw the two boys and changed the subject. "Well now you can't lie about sleeping together." Blaine laughed as someone else came up behind him. "Where have you been all day… and sex isn't an excuse because _Seb _has been in all day." David said from behind him. "_We didn't have sex_" both Leon and Sebastian said completely in sync. Everyone laughed at that apart from Sebastian, who just gave them all evils.

They got to McKinley and entered the choir room where the new directions were waiting for them. "So who's the kid with the weird afro?" Kitty said. "Hey! My fro is natural, unlike that blond." Leon said in defence. "Hey! You better not be talking to my girl like that!" Artie threatened. "Wait, wait, wait… you tellin' me that wheels here is banging this one?" Leon said pointing to the blond cheerleader. "Who do you think you are? You're just some British man hoe." Kitty said. "What does banging mean? Never mind he isn't a man hoe!" Sebastian said pushing in front of Leon. "Hey you did not just push me back Seb." Leon said putting Sebastian back in his place. "I still want to know what banging means…" Unique said. "It means fucking… why don't you know that…?" Leon said confused. "Wait are you two dating?" Marley indicated between Leon and Sebastian as the two looked at each other. "I was thinking that as well…" Jake agreed. "Why does _everyone_ think we're dating?! We haven't had sex!-"

"And we aren't dating!" Sebastian continued. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone turned to the entrance in shock, as Mr Shoe walked in to find the warblers yelling at his glee club. "Blaine you said this was going to be friendly." Mr Shoe said looking disapprovingly at the two groups. "Sorry, Mr Shoe, I thought they would get along because the warblers weren't competing anymore. But the warblers didn't start it-"

"Yeah Leo just reacted-" Sebastian interrupted.

"You lot are such suck ups… and don't call me Leo again or I'll kick your arse!" Leon said interrupting. "Whoa hold on son…" Mr Shoe said putting his hand on Leon's and Sebastian's shoulders. "What did you say to them?" Leon and Sebastian both sighed shaking their heads and shrugging Mr Shoe's hands off their shoulders crossing their arms and looking away from him. "Wow… they would be good for each other…" Tina mumbled as the two boys turned their heads in sync to give her the evils. "I just pointed out that his afro was weird, when he took the opportunity to insult my hair…" She said with a diva finger. "Yeah so why were you on about… sorry I didn't catch your name…" Leon went to say something when Trent interrupted. "His name's Leon, he's new at Dalton, he's a bit… uh… defensive about… well everything." Trent said laughing with the other warblers. "Oh… I really hope you live near a hospital cause I swear..." Leon said sniggering at the floor. "Odio l'America" He murmured under his breath. Sebastian laughed at the comment. "Leon that wasn't English so what did you say?" Mr Shoe said putting his hand back on Leon's shoulder. "He said that he hates America…" Sebastian said. "It's Italian… I took Italian in Paris." Sebastian said swinging his arm around Leon's shoulder. "You speak Italian… fuck… you didn't happen to hear that argument I had on the phone last night?" Leon said pushing Sebastian's arm off his shoulder. "No… but I could understand everything you said under your breath in History the other day. So you kinda got me in trouble for laughing the other day." Sebastian said putting his arm back where it was on his shoulder. "Oh shit… you don't know German by any chance? Or Irish?" Leon said looking guilty. "I didn't think that the Irish had their own language." Sam said. "Yeah well they do. Answer the question." Leon said shoving Sebastian playfully. "I know German but I had no clue the Irish had their own language. So I know what you say about everyone… including me… in warbler practice apart from every now and then when you start using Spanish, I'm not fluent so it makes little sense." He turned to the warblers obviously addressing them, "Don't worry it tends to be nice or… well as nice as the two of us could get… but its only when-"

"When I tell him to do something…" Trent said giving Leon a 'bitch please' stare. "Hey! No need for looks like that." Leon said giving Trent a death stare over his shoulder. "Well you two have kissed though…" Jeff suddenly piped up exchanging a suggestive grin with Nick. "You did look like had just had _sex_ when we walked in the other night…" The two boys turned with an identical smirk pasted where it usually was on their faces. "We were unpacking his stuff-"

"From his pants…" One of other warblers sniggered, as Sebastian went to shove him. Leon sort of looked at his phone and started talking. "Oh hey Clo… wait what! Oh mate... you ain't messin'?" He paused and his expression totally changed from chipper to just down right depressed. "So is dad with you…?" His voice was quiet and dull, but he almost sounded scared. "Ok… I'll meet you at… right ok… bye then…" He hung up the phone. "Are we gonna do the number then…" he said still looking at the phone. He was tearing up a little but he quickly put the mask back on. He wasn't gonna have an audience for the first time he'd cried in ages. He crossed his arms on his head flexing his biceps, the strain appeared in his uniform, it also showed around his abs. "Who was that?" Sebastian said taking the phone out of the boy's pocket. He looked through the phone then a smirk grew across his face as he backed into one of the seats at the back of the choir room. "Oohh… Whose Chloe?" He said in an antagonising voice. Leon shifted his weight to the other leg, pulling an identical smirk. "She's my sister that's why I said…" he was thinking over his sentence. "Anyway, we don't look at all the same for twins-"

"Wait! You have a _twin_ that _we_ don't _know_ about?!" Nick said. "Well I don't like most of you so don't act so surprised at the fact I didn't tell you… _oh hi my name's Leon and I have a twin sister…_ not something that just comes out like that…" Leon said not making eye contact till after he had finished speaking, for impact obviously. "So what was that about your dad…?" Leon looked at his feet. "I have to go sorry… can I have my phone?" Sebastian passed the phone in an underarm throw, Leon caught it and pushed pass the other warblers and Mr Shoe. Blaine followed trying to get Leon's attention but he just put earphones in and pretended he couldn't hear him…

He followed him to his car, which was surprisingly expensive looking for how scruffy Leon looked, he took out his earphones and turned to face Blaine. "Why are you following me, you creep?" Leon said. He looked like he had been crying, Leon looked in one of the wind-mirrors quickly saw that his eyes were puffy and put on some black sunglasses to hide it. "Kitty said you had alcohol on your breath, when you were on the phone she asked me to speak up about it and if we should tell Mr Shoe…" He was trying to regain eye contact with Leon as he had looked to the floor. "I- I don't have a drinking problem if that's what you're suggesting." His tone was surprisingly noble for someone who had just been crying and he was proud for the cover up that was better than he expected. "I just had some last night… well this morning… it was 2 in the morning…" He was thinking trying to make sense of what he was about to say. He was about to speak when Blaine interrupted. "That wasn't all I came to talk to you about. Did you and Sebastian actually… you know… do anything?" Blaine said still trying to figure out whether or not he had eye contact. "Jeff said so. It's just that Sebastian… well he's a bit of a tool. He may just seem a bit arrogant." Blaine said. "Ha a bit…" Leon said sarcastically. "Maybe not the best way to describe him," Leon sneered. "Yeah well… So you like him then, right?" Blaine looked at Leon. He was distracted by something he saw on the floor. He looked back up to find Blaine's totally _over _concerned stare at him. "I don't know he's cute and funny… but trying to get the upper hand in an argument would take way too much effort." He said playing with his keys and looking at a cat going through the garbage. "Reminds me of that Kitty girl…" He mumbled to himself laughing. "Better not be cheating on me Leon," Sebastian sneered as the two boys turned, Blaine had sort of jumped to attention making the other two put on their original smirks and snorting. "We were just talking about…" Leon trailed off looking at a bird that flew over. "Questo uccello è enorme." He mumbled. Sebastian looked at Blaine who was obviously looking for help with what he had said. "He said that bird is massive." He said sneering. "I know what I said!" Leon said with a sort of diva accent. He laughed then took something out of his bag. It was wrapped up so no one could see what it was. It was small and the napkin that it was wrapped in had a red stain on it. He looked nervously at it as he put it back in a found the thing he was actually looking for. He pulled out the keys, unlocked the car and took out a massive bottle of cherry cola. He un-screwed the lid and took a massive swig. "Were we talking about something? Oh yeah… so what were you going to say about Sebastian?" Leon said putting the bottle back in his car. Sebastian came up behind him and put his arm on Leon's shoulder. "Yeah what were you going say… _Blaine_?" Sebastian said in an antagonising voice. "Um well, Leon just be careful. Please." He looked to Sebastian who was looking at Leon. "Just be careful what you say, and what you do around him." Blaine said walking off back into the building. "Uh well I have to go, Seb." Sebastian was looking at Leon with a flirty smirk. "That's ok see you tomorrow yeah. I'll pick you up at your house round sixish ok?" Leon was biting his lip. _You can't kiss him… don't kiss him._ Leon thought to himself. "Yeah sure." Leon said suddenly. "Ok later Leo" Sebastian said.

Leon was driving home looking at his phone. How did Sebastian know where I lived? Did I tell him? Wait what song is this? A lot of questions were going through his mind as the radio belted out. When he got home he found his dad and sister in the living room. He slipped pass and went upstairs without anyone noticing. _So glad I didn't have to do a James Bond roll to get pass them. _Leon thought making him sneer a little. "You sneaky fagot!" He heard his farther say, stopping him dead in his tracks. That word always felt like a gun shot through his heart when he heard it. _Should have done the James Bond roll. _"Daddy. Try not to start on him he just got home from a week of snob school." His sister said darting a look at their farther. "Hey bro come here." She said bringing Leon into her embrace. "I missed you." Her brown hair tickled his nose so Leon sneezed. "Pussy" He heard his farther mumbling from behind him. "Bastardo" he mumbled. "What his sister said following his gaze. "Oh I get it." She snorted. "So how was school?" She said in an antagonising voice. "With an all-boy school, you know maybe-"

"No! Don't wanna hear it." His dad said pointing upstairs to indicate they had to go upstairs to continue the conversation. "Fine come on Leon!" She said tugging him up the stairs towards Leon's room. Leon had the second biggest room so he could fit all his games and stuff in. He put down his bag and took off his blazer. "So have you met anyone?" She said plonking down on the bed and moving all the pillows so she could sit down and cross her legs. "Can you keep this a secret? Well from Mum… and Dad" That word was hard for him to say. Dad he's never been my dad he's just biologically nothing else. "Well…" He shut the door. "I'm going on a date tomorrow-"

"Wait! A date? You _never_ go on dates." She whispered sharply. "I know but he's like, well I don't know." Leon said confused about his feelings for Sebastian. "He's nice?" Chloe said trying to fill in the gaps. "No. Definitely not nice he's a jack ass to everyone." Leon said changing into street clothes. "Oh that makes him sound like a perfect match for you." Chloe said laughing. "So what's his name? Has he got bigger guns than you? Is he well hung?" She started throwing a bunch of questions at Leon. "His name's Sebastian and don't know, don't know." Leon said moving towards the bed and plonking himself down opposite to Chloe. "His name makes him sound like a nerd. Have you kissed him?" She saw her brother's guilty expression that he quickly tried to hide. "Wait you make out with him? No wait you know the answer from the second question don't you? Have you had sex with him?" She gave her brother a shameful look. "Yes… then no and _no_." Leon said giving her the evils. "So when did you make out with him?" Chloe asked shifting her weight. "On my second day there, but we were talking for hours before that when he kissed me, and then well… we made out." Leon said looking at his feet shamefully.

After talking a bit more about Sebastian and his date he went to bed. The next morning he woke up around lunch time. _Oh shit_ he thought to himself. He quickly started getting ready for the date. He found his green chinos, his purple gengar shirt and a black vest that came with a suit originally but he got rid of it. He found a short, thin, black scarf and tied it loosely around his neck. He found his favourite black ska hat. It had a little black silk ribbon around it. He sprayed a bunch of different deodorants and after shaves over him. He put his Dalton letterman jacket on so his dad wouldn't make any comments on how he looked. He went down stairs but his dad was standing in the kitchen so he went back upstairs to get his iPod touch and iPhone so his dad wouldn't, _hopefully_, talk to him. But he wasn't so lucky. "So what team is that for?" He said. Leon was shocked at how nice it sounded but he wasn't so lucky. "Team ball suckers?" He said sneering. That just set of the whole day from then.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have just looked at the views and it said 69. I know it's childish but I still find it really funny. I'm sorry that this chapter is so long, I had to fit in all the night's details – KAMShark**

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian pulled up in his car at 6 when he was greeted by a lot of yelling and crashing from the massive mansion sort of house. He shut the door and locked the car, as he walked to the door. He knocked. A few seconds later a girl around Leon's age answered the door. She had brown curly hair in a high pony. Her eyes were a hazel colour, she had a few freckles on her cheeks and nose and she had a tan that was a similar tone to Leon's. She was wearing a grey varsity styled onesie on that was a bit too big so he assumed it was someone else's. "Hi, you must be Sebastian. Leon told me a lot about you… well I made him tell me. I'm his sister Chloe." She said quietly with a hoarse voice. "Hey. Um sorry what's all that racket?" He said with a grimace look up the stairs where the noise seemed to be originating from. "Um my dad and Leon… well don't get on… I say that when this has been going on since 11 this morning. It took one sentence to set it off that's how flammable these two are together." She said following Sebastian's gaze. "Uh you better come in they might take a while to settle down enough for me to tear them apart and hand Leon over to you." She said moving out the way and pointing towards the living room. "Thank you." Sebastian said passing the poor girl.

"You skanky twat!" Leon's farther screamed at him. "Don't judge me for something I can't physically help. Oh and neither can you, or anyone for that matter. I just find it easier to come across because most people want to sleep with me. At least I'm selective and only sleep with the hot-"

"Leon!" Chloe shouted over him. The two men out of breath from all the yelling. "Seb- I mean your friend is here. So try to cover up the… you know and get down there before everyone on the street complains about the noise." Chloe demanded. "Yeah sure…" Leon said quietly grabbing his bag and phone. He headed downstairs to find Sebastian. "Hi…" he looked behind him and then met Sebastian's gaze. "Hey…" Sebastian said admiring Leon's outfit choice. And then he saw the bruises and cuts on his face. "Um so you ready to go?" Leon said rubbing his face as he looked up he saw that the other boy was much smarter dressed than he was. He was wearing a tux with a bow. "You look like you're from a James Bond film." He sneered. "You look… just… gorgeous…" Sebastian mumbled giving up on retaliating. "Thanks… you do to by the way…" Leon grabbed a jacket from the banister that was behind him and put it on. It was a grey, white and red G2C letterman jacket. "Where we going then? Wait am I gonna feel underdressed? Is it posh?" Leon said taking a second look at Sebastian's tux. "Yeah but I'm the one that will feel _overdressed_. I couldn't find anything between smart and casual, unlike you obviously." Sebastian said. They laughed and headed out the door Leon flinched when he felt Sebastian's arm tracing up his back and around his waist. "Sorry I thought it was my dad… never mind" Leon said looking at his feet. Sebastian unlocked the car and opened up the passenger seat door for Leon to get in. "You ok?" Sebastian said putting his arm out in front of him so he couldn't get in. He shook his head. "Can we talk about it in the car?" Leon smiled nervously. Sebastian nodded and let him get in the car.

Once they were both in the car and driving Leon turned off the radio off and faced Sebastian who only glanced through the corner of his eye. "Um my mum and dad got divorced. My sister stayed in Italy with my dad and I came to America with my mum. My dad's homophobic so we only started fighting like this after I came out to him. Well I didn't come out to him my sister told my mum who told my dad and well it just kinda led to my mum and dad divorcing. We used to get on all the time, he always glammed up how many languages I could speak fluently and how many sports I could play better than the other people in the team. He always got down on Chloe for not being able to speak Italian well. He just sort of used me like a trophy until he found out about me being gay then he just seemed to hide me away as if he were ashamed of me…" Leon said quietly and trying hard to hold back the tears he wasn't going to let Sebastian see him cry, not yet. "So he hits you then? That's just not right. Specially calling you skank." Sebastian said shaking his head disapprovingly. "So why is he here?" Sebastian said changing gears. "Uh my sister won't tell me. But I deserved to be called a skank cause really I am." He said looking out the opposite window. "So you may be one but you don't deserve it. None whatsoever. You're an awesome guy and you certainly haven't been a skank while you've been here." Sebastian leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "So _are_ we dating? We are telling people we're not but me and you are always like… I don t know we act like we are around each other." Leon said looking to see where they were going. "Well do you want to be?" Sebastian said looking at Leon, who was now slotting his hands in his pockets. "Um I guess, yeah" Leon said shuffling in his seat to cross his legs. "So what about that house of yours? It looks like you may have a similar amount of money to me." Sebastian smirked looking at him. "Uh yeah. My mum got a lot of money from the divorce and she is a designer, so she has a good income, bigger than my father's." Leon said sneering at the final comment. "So what does she design? Anything I'd like?" Sebastian said eyeing Leon up as he slipped his hand onto Leon's knee. Leon's eyes quickly observed the movement. "Well if you're a transvestite and ain't told me, I might need to rethink this date." Leon tensed when Sebastian started caressing his leg. "Uh no. I wasn't planning that sort of a bomb drop…" He laughed a little. He noted Leon stiffening. "Relax, I'm not gonna pull over and rape you." He smirked. "Wouldn't be rape in either of our minds, to be frank. Would it?" Leon sneered. Sebastian lifted his hand to change gears and put it back a little less harsh than he lifted. "No I guess not… wait I thought you told me you didn't want to have sex with me." Sebastian said moving his hand back to the coffee cup Leon hadn't noticed. "Well I actually told you not to expect it not that I didn't want to… well um can I ask you something?" Leon said looking at Sebastian's hand hoping he would put it back as he took the sip of coffee. Sebastian just nodded turning down a street. "Um well… Seb I don't wanna go back tonight, to my house btw…" Sebastian laughed at the slang term 'btw'. "…can I go back to your's? I can't confront my dad after that argument, you know?" Leon looked to Sebastian searching for an answer in his expression. Only to find him smiling at the question. "Of course. Not that I don't want you to stay why can't you go back to you dorm?" Sebastian looked in his wind mirror at the car behind, judging how close they were. "Um I left the key at home. I was sort of mad so I forgot them cause I was just thinking of the joy when he goes home that will come to me." Leon said obviously thinking of the joy again. "Fair enough. What about your stuff?" Sebastian said finally releasing the driver behind's gaze. "I can text my sis to drop it off Sunday, I left my car at home so she can drive it to Dalton and I'll drive her back home, as quickly as I can." He sighed. "Sounds good to me." Sebastian said smirking. "I know what you're thinking and if you don't stay on your side of the bed I will kick your arse until you regret your life." Leon warned him, not very convincingly because he immediately laughed as Sebastian did. "Hey I'll try but your abs might just make me sleep rape you…" Sebastian realised how creepy that sounded and went to correct himself but Leon got there first. "I'll try and ignore that, yeah?" Leon snorted. "Yeah…" Sebastian replied looking embarrassed at the fact Leon noticed the comment on his abs. "Well if you're good tonight you might not have to 'sleep rape' me." Leon quoted, the two laughed at the comment. "So what did you mean by I'm _almost_ as good off as you? I'm pretty sure we haven't got too different life styles as we both go to Dalton. Well I only go there because I didn't want to start in America with higher grades than everyone I'd rather go to a place where I was considered normal." Leon said sniggering and texting his sister about the new sleeping arrangements he had made. "Um my mum doesn't live with us but my dad is a business man or something not all too sure." Leon looked at Sebastian trying to figure out whether or not he actually knew. "What happened with that marriage? If you don't mind my asking." Leon said giving up on finding out what his dad does. "Well my mum had some sort of mental break down and broke the marriage off. My dad still feels for her so he didn't ask for child support off her." Sebastian said quite simply. "Sweet of him, so do you ever see her?" Leon said awing at the comment. "No she went off the grid after my first birthday…" He saw Leon trying to find what to say. "Don't worry I don't really want to see her she apparently cheated on him and that's bad considering how good he was to her. You didn't over step if that's what you're panicking for." Sebastian sneered at Leon's relived sigh.

When they finally got to the restaurant Leon was a little overwhelmed by how posh it was. He was even more so when a waiter took his and Sebastian's coats and greeted them as if they were regulars. He thought that Sebastian probably _was _a regular and hinted at things like names when he made the reservation. They were directed to a room that was _even more_ posh than the rest of the place. _Shit this is proper posh, I wonder how posh the toilets are_ Leon thought to himself. Sebastian noticed the overwhelmed look on his date face. "Don't look so scared I have a good relationship with the manager so he gave the booth to us on the house." Sebastian whispered to the boy who seemed to disappear in thought. "Probably because I never have _a _date, tends to be _at least _four guys." He said as the waiter left. "That's _much _more reassuring. I have to match up to _four_ other skanks with possibly better abs than me… no offence." Leon said looking at the menu trying to make sense of it. "None taken, you have a point. Kidding your _biceps _are probably better than their abs…" He looked to his date who was smiling. "Not that I noticed…" Sebastian stammered. "Nice recovery posh boy Richmond." The waitress (that just entered with a bottle of wine) quietly laughed at Leon's comment. Sebastian thankfully, for the waitress, didn't notice. Leon smile at her and looked at the menu quickly before they both burst into laughter as Sebastian looked and approved of the wine. He was confused at the smile Leon and her were both trying _very_ hard to keep in. She left still smiling. "How old do they think you are?" Leon said toying with his wine glass. "They know how old I am they just know that my dad would go berserk if I didn't come home from this place drunk, with at least two guys hanging from me trying to take off my shirt and kissing me… sorry I'll try not to mention other guys too often." Sebastian said. He put a hand on Leon's thigh as he shuffled on his chair so he could reach. "You're all that matters tonight to me." He said with a warm smile that Leon nervously returned. "Nice save batman. Love the touch of the molesting just to make sure I know you think _I'm _jealous that you're just as big of a slag as I am when it comes to hook-ups. Well I'm probably worse-"

"How are you worse, you just heard me tell you about a threesome I had?" Sebastian sneered. "Well I had a foursome with my boyfriend and two teachers at the age of fifteen." Leon said smirking proudly. He wasn't sure why he was proud of being a slut. "That's nothing." Sebastian said with a 'bitch please' smirk. "My boyfriend was twenty years, roughly, older than me." Leon said crossing his arms in victory. "Well now you win. But I still would have been impressed at the fact you convinced all them to sleep together with you. And the fact the teachers had sex with you in a foursome-" He stopped as another waiter walked in with a basket of bread. Sebastian had swallowed nervously as he walked in. The waiter was avoiding eye contact with Sebastian for some reason. The waiter left a napkin with something scribbled on it next to Leon's hand. Leon looked at it immediately, it said; 'He's a massive slut, don't trust him!' Leon looked at Sebastian realising something. The waiter left. "Did you sleep with him then? Don't worry it won't bug me I've slept with plenty people-"

"Was that what was on that napkin?" Leon gave the napkin still smiling trying to say that he _was _actually ok with it. Sebastian read it. "You don't need to get him fired he meant well but he doesn't know that we have that in common." He put his hand on Sebastian's leg and stated rubbing it to try and convince him he _was _actually ok with it. "I got stood up and I made he stay with me. I got him drunk and we had sex in the bathroom." Sebastian said blankly. It was obvious that something was bothering him. "It's ok. I think waiters are the most common booty call when you get stood up. I've slept with tones of waiters, not because I was stood up just because they were hot and my dad made a comment on how he was looking at me." He looked at Sebastian and took his hand under the table. "What bothers you so much about this one? If it's because of that…" he indicated to the napkin. "I still trust you. I mean that I trust you no matter what anyone says." Leon moved over to the side of the table where Sebastian was. He kissed his cheek. Sebastian smirked again. "Thanks." Sebastian took Leon's hand and threaded their fingers together. "Don't fire him cause you _were _the one that slept with him in the toilets." Leon said rubbing Sebastian's thigh with his free hand. "Fair point." Sebastian put his hand on Leon's chest and smiled. "So have you decided what you want?" Leon looked at the table. "Honestly? I can't make head nor tails of this." Leon said looking at the menu. "That's the wine page. That's why there are pictures of wine bottles in the background. Look why don't we get something to share?" Sebastian reached for the menu and pointed to a dish. "This one's nice. How 'bout it?" Sebastian said pointing to a fish dish. "Why do posh people always eat fish?" Leon mumbled. Sebastian laughed and kissed his cheekbone. "I'll take that as a yes then." He pushed Leon to get him back in his seat and called in a waiter and pointed out the order they wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just read a really awesome fan fic by xblessthefall so check them out. I still don't have a comment and my head is just a bit off. My life is surprisingly normal for a strange human being as me, not kidding my friends' weirdness is about half of mine… - KAMShark**

**Chapter 5**

The two boys managed to get in a fight about who was the better rapper Dizzee Rascal or Labyrinth. "You can't say that Dizzee is so much better!" Leon said pulling a 'bitch please' smirk, that Sebastian simultaneously returned it. The manager walked in at that moment. "Sorry are we being too loud?" Leon said obviously not realising the man who just walked in was the manager. "No. I heard about this argument from a waiter. Sorry Sass but I agree with your boyfriend Dizzee is way better-"

"Thank you! Right here, man!" Leon presented a fist pump to the manager. The manager immediately returned it. "No way… you're only on his side so he won't end it with me." Sebastian said punching the manager's shoulder playfully. "Now I'm going to present another question… Marvel or DC?" The manager looked at the two boys. "I'm with Marvel-"

"What?! How could you say that?!" The two boys said in sync. "I'm kidding. We found something that you both agree on. By the way do you _both _perform because we have a free spot if you guys want?" The two boys exchanged smirks. "Well have there been any special requests?" Sebastian said smirk still firm in place. "Yeah this song called troublemaker by-"

"Olly Murs featuring Flo Rider! I love that song." Leon said excitedly. "And it suits this relationship perfectly." The manager indicated between the two boys walking to the door. "Come along then." The manager demanded. The two boys followed.

"Alright we have Sebastian Smythe and Leon Ollie singing Troublemaker." The manager introduced them onto the massive stage. Leon looked over at Sebastian who seemed pumped.

Leon took a breath.

_You're a troublemaker, troublemaker (Leo)_

_Ha! (Seb) _

_You ain't nothin' but a troublemaker girl, (Leo)_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down, (Seb)_

_The way you bite your lip, (Leo) got my head spinning around (Both)_

_After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands (Seb)_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand (Both)_

_Trouble, trouble, maker, yeah that's your middle name, oh whoa_

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain, (Seb)_

_And I wanna know! (Leo)_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? Oh whoa_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can._

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa (Seb)_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

_It's like you're always there in the corner of my mind. (Leo)_

_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes (Seb)_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of your's, (Leo)_

_Cause I keep coming back again for more! Oh whoa! (Both)_

_Trouble, trouble, maker, yeah that's your middle name, oh whoa_

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain, (Seb)_

_And I wanna know! (Leo)_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? Oh whoa_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can._

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa (Seb)_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? (Both)_

_Hurt so bad yeah! (Leo)_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can. (Both)_

_You troublemaker (Leo)_

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa _

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

_Yeah maybe I'm insane, cause I keep doin' the same damn,_

_Thinking one day we gon' change, but Chu know just how to work that back,_

_And make me forget my name,_

_What the hell you do? I won't remember, I'll be gone until November,_

_Then you show up again next summer (Leo) Yeah! (Both)_

_Your middle name is Prada, fit you like a glove, girl I'm sick of the drama,_

_You're a,_

_Trouble, maker, with them girls, it's like a lotta trouble, _

_And I can't even explain why!_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? (Both)_

_Whoa oh oh oh (Seb)_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can. (Both)_

_Can yeah! (Seb) _

_Troublemaker (Leo)_

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa _

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? (Both)_

_And I can't even explain why (Leo)_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can. _

_Troublemaker _

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa (Seb)_

_Same damn thing! (Leo)_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

They last note from the drum played out as the crowd cheered. Leon and Sebastian went into a celebratory hug as they walked off the massive stage. The manager high fived the two of them as they went back to the room. "Ha that was awesome guys! Enjoy your meal!" The manager went back on the stage to bring up the next act.

Once they had got back to the room they saw the nicely laid out the food, it was still smoking so it had obviously been recently put down. They both sat down to their food and talked until they had both finished. "That was like… wow…" Leon was lost for words. "Well, just wait 'til desert before you get too enthusiastic." Sebastian said sarcastically. "Shut up…" Leon said playfully. "Wait you didn't mean… you know or did you mean actual desert?" Leon said confused. "No I'm too smooth to make that pick up line." Sebastian actually seemed offended by the accusation. "Wait did you want to? Because I was gonna play my odds with the pick-up lines." He joked. "We were gonna get one of those couple deserts, where you share it." He had to explain it as Leon looked confused. "Oh cool, so you ordered it without my consent? What if I was allergic to something on it? What would you do?" Leon joked. "Don't worry I'm not, actually I would pretty much eat anything that wasn't marmite." Sebastian laughed at Leon thinking about what he _wouldn't _actually eat. They talked until their desert was served. It was a selection of cakes and other stuff like that. "Looks gorgeous thanks mate." Leon said to the waiter. The waiter left after receiving a tip from Sebastian. After they had finished it together Sebastian looked up at Leon and laughed. "What?" Leon said confused. Sebastian got up and walked over to where Leon was sitting. "Come here…" He wiped some sauce from Leon's nose and licked it off his finger. They leaned in slowly and kissed deeply. Sebastian broke the kiss when someone walked in. They were relived to find that it was only the manager coming to ask the how the meal was. "I see you enjoyed desert… you two are probably planning on heading home for seconds, so I'll leave you the check." The manager left the card machine on the table entering the code. Sebastian almost simultaneously pulled out his card and slotted it in the machine, he entered the pin. "Thanks" Sebastian said to the man as he took the machine. "The food was lovely-" Leon almost couldn't finish his sentence as Sebastian started to kiss him again.

Once they had got to Sebastian's car they had pretty much said every cheesy sex joke under the sun. They got into the car and drove to Sebastian's house pretty much ten times the speed limit. As the got to the front door Sebastian had started snogging Leon again while trying to open the door. They continued to make out on their way up the stairs to Sebastian's room. Once they got to the room they had both pretty much handled their own stripping down. Sebastian threw Leon on the bed, grabbing the condoms and lube from the draw. He teased Leon for a bit then started to actually have sex with him. They were both pretty much professionals so it went by really quick.

** I'll be posting mini stories on Tumblr so cheak it out - KAMShark**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey follow me on twitter if you like any of my fan fic. And on Tumblr I love Tumblr no idea why. And twitter is fun. – KAMShark**

**Chapter 6**

They woke up the next morning to the sound of Sebastian's dad. "Well you two must have had fun!" He said happily. Leon buried his head into Sebastian's chest as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. "Dad, he's sleeping can you knock it off?" Sebastian darted his dad a look. He held up his hands in surrender. "Ok just come down when you want breakfast. You have to be hungry after the noise you made." He laughed backing out of the room. Sebastian looked down at Leon and kissed his shoulder. "You were really good by the way." Leon grabbed the pillow next to him and shoved it in Sebastian's face. Sebastian laughed and rubbed Leon's crotch. Leon hung his arm across Sebastian's waist and leaned against him. Sebastian combed his hand through Leon's hair. He kissed his shoulder again. "You tired? After last night I'm not surprised." He laughed he felt movement under his arm. "Baby?" Leon murmured. "Yes Leo…" Sebastian was surprised he could talk. "Shut the _fuck _up." He said snuggling back into Sebastian's chest. "Oh well I love you too." He said sarcastically.

They stayed in bed for another hour or so when they were disrupted by Leon's phone ringing. Leon sat up and moved over to pick up his phone. "Hey… mum I told Chloe to tell… what you mean… no I don't… yes I was… I know… in my defence so is Chloe… and I'm dating this one so lay off… no I don't wanna go back if he's there." He hung up the phone. "Well that seemed like a pleasant conversation…" Sebastian mocked sarcastically. "Um well it's gonna bite me in the ass, but she knows I'm not a morning person." Leon snuggled into Sebastian's shoulder again. "We should go get breakfast." Sebastian kissed his shoulder. "Yeah…"

Once they got down stairs, Sebastian's dad immediately hopped off the sofa to shake Leon's hand. "Donnelly Smythe," He said taking Leon's hand firmly. "Leon Ollie," He replied. "You're the first he's let stay after, so he must like you." Mr Smythe said. "Dad he's my boyfriend, so I would obviously like him." He smirked and wrapped his arms around Leon's waist. "Ok but he didn't know did he baby?" Leon looked up and kissed under Sebastian's chin smirking. Mr Smythe laughed. "I'll make you two breakfasts, then." Mr Smythe went into the kitchen. Sebastian led Leon to the sofa. He pulled Leon down onto the sofa and pulled him into an embrace. Leon relaxed and kissed Sebastian's shoulder.

Once they had all sat down to breakfast Mr Smythe started to quiz Leon and Sebastian. "So who _have _you told?" He said eating a bit of watermelon. "His mum, and hinted it at his sister." Sebastian said playing with his fruit. "What about your dad?" Smythe asked "Um we don't really speak…" Leon said. "No they yell." The two boys laughed. "I wouldn't tell him, he would probably call me every name under the sun. We don't live with my sister or Dad, they stayed over in Italy" Leon sneered. "So what happened before you had some rough sex?" His dad said. They two boys looked at each other and smirked. "Um well I took Leon to that restaurant."

"The food there was _awesome_"

"Then um we did a number,"

"Olly Murs featuring Flo Rider; Troublemaker"

"Then we had desert,"

"And headed back here,"

"Ten times the speed limit."

"Probably because he was drunk and Horney"

"Shut up" Sebastian finished off. "Well that explains a lot doesn't it?" Smythe said sarcastically. "But from the identical smirks you two have, I think you're perfect for each other." Leon blushed at the accusation. "Thanks dad." Sebastian said.

The next day at warbler practice, the warblers were deciding where their next performance should be. Leon was sitting in his letterman jacket, everyone kept looking at him. "Right ok!" Trent said looking directly at Leon. "Are we just going to ignore that jacket? Leon, no one wears the school letterman jacket." Trent pointed out. "Well I'm wearing mine." He said. "Just cause no one else does… God" Leon said shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Well what's up your ass?" All the warblers turned their heads to face the voice at the door. "Hey Chloe!" Leon got up and walked over to his sister, who pretty much jumped into his embrace. They swung round. "Twin love boys, so quit gawking." Chloe laughed. "Wait you have a _twin sister_? Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked. "Um cause I have a privet life-"

"That Sebastian's apart of!" Chloe yelled over his shoulder. "What since when?!" One of the warblers said. The warblers all started asking questions. "I hate you." Leon said to Chloe. "Hey! Shut up!" Sebastian yelled over the rest of them, his yell was loud and like _really _loud. "So that's what I'm in competition with… might have met my match…" Leon mumbled, obviously referring to arguments. "We didn't tell you cause it was Saturday when this happened." Sebastian indicated between the two of them. "So what did you need Clo?" Leon turned to his sister. "Um can I speak to you in private?" She said looking at her feet. "Yeah of course, I'll take you upstairs." The twins headed upstairs to the warblers room. Once they had got there Chloe pulled him into a bear hug. "What's up?" Leon stroked her head. She started to cry into his shoulder. "Shh it's ok." He whispered. "Leon the reason why we came here was… was so I could get an abortion…" She looked up at her brother. "I didn't use protection, and I couldn't have a baby." She hugged him tighter. "Aw sis, you should have told me. I'm not gonna judge you." Leon said pulling her in closer. After they had talked about it for a while they headed down the stairs to the choir room. "I know what song we should do. Things We  
Lost In The Fire by Bastille." Leon said with his arm linked with Chloe. Sebastian looked at him and mimed 'is she ok' Leon nodded, 'are you ok' he looked at him a moment, Sebastian understood and came over. He hugged him and Chloe; they put their arms around him too. The warblers were so distracted by learning the number they didn't notice them. Once they had sorted out the number they showed it to Chloe.

_Things we lost to the flames_

_ Things we'll never see again_

_ All that we've amassed_

_ Sits before us, shattered into ash (Leo)_

_ These are the things, the things we lost_

_ The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_ These are the things, the things we lost_

_ The things we lost in the fire fire fire (all)_

_ We sat and made a list_

_ Of all the things that we had_

_ Down the backs of table tops_

_ Ticket stubs and your diaries (Leo)_

_ I read them all one day_

_ When loneliness came and you were away_

_ Oh they told me nothing new,_

_ But I love to read the words you used (Seb)_

_ These are the things, the things we lost_

_ The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_ These are the things, the things we lost_

_ The things we lost in the fire fire fire (all)_

_ I was the match and you were the rock_

_ Maybe we started this fire_

_ We sat apart and watched_

_ All we had burned on the pyre (Leo)_

_ (You said (Seb)) we were born with nothing_

_ And we sure as hell have nothing now_

_ (You said (Seb)) we were born with nothing_

_ And we sure as hell have nothing now_

_ These are the things, the things we lost_

_ The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_ These are the things, the things we lost_

_ The things we lost in the fire fire fire (All)_

_ Do you understand that we will never be the same again? (Leo)_

_ Do you understand that we will never be the same again? (Seb)_

_ The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again (Leo)_

_ The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again (Seb)_

_ These are the things, the things we lost_

_ The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_ These are the things, the things we lost_

_ The things we lost in the fire fire fire (all)_

_ These are the things, the things we lost (All)_

_ These are the things we lost in the fire fire fire (Leo)_

_ Flames – they licked the walls_

_ Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore (Seb)_

Chloe clapped as the song came to an end. The rest of the warblers began cheering.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for reading. – KAMShark**

**Chapter 7**

It was half way through the week and the warblers had asked Leon and Sebastian to visit the new directions. They walked into the choir room in McKinley. "Hey the warblers asked us to spy on you," Sebastian said. "But neither of us can be arsed so we are just gonna sit here." Leon continued. Mr Shoe looked at the two boys who had linked arms and pulled up two chairs. "Wait we didn't agree to this-" Unique started.

"Well we did." Leon said pulling a bag of food out of his bag. "And if we go back before a certain time then we probably won't live too long…" Sebastian said. "Cause Trent's been on are arses about…" Leon looked at Sebastian for help. "I don't know I wasn't listening…" Sebastian said. "We should make a rotter for who listens." The smirked at each other. "Bugsy not going first." They said in unison. "Ok straws or rock, paper, scissors?" they looked at each other again. "Rock, Paper, Scissors." They started playing. Leon won. "Yes. Up yours bitch!" Leon sneered. "Is it me or do they just seem like twins?" Sam said. "He has a twin sister." Sebastian said releasing Leon from a head lock. "Leon?" Blaine asked. "What do you want hobbit?" He sneered; he kept eye contact with Sebastian. "Nice one." Sebastian snorted. "Thankyou. But it wasn't an insult he is a hobbit." Leon pointed at Blaine. They laughed and high fived. "I swear you two were like enemies last time you were here." Tina said. "And Blaine's adorable." Tina added. "Thanks Tina. I need to talk to you." Blaine said. "'Bout what?" Sebastian and Leon said in sync. "Just come outside please." Blaine said standing and dragging Leon outside with him. "Um so you and Sebastian are together then?" Leon smirked and nodded. "Look what you said about Sebastian is true. But you don't know how I am; you can't just assume that I'm not a slut too." Leon sneered. "Yeah but he can still hurt you-"

"And I can still hurt him." Leon stated. He pulled a hat out his bag; it had blue felt and a red ribbon. "Well as long as you're happy." Blaine said. Leon started to walk back in the choir room. "I'm happier than you are." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" He said following. Leon put the hat on. "Well you can't be all that happy, gettin' hitched at 17, can you?" Leon said sitting back down next to Sebastian. "I'm 18 and I want to get married to Kurt." Blaine said. "But why now? Couldn't you just wait until you both had it in your heads who you are? I know for a fact I hate even goin' to weddings-"

"Don't worry we won't invite you." Blaine interrupted. "Never mind getting married." He continued. "No offence Seb." He nudged his boyfriend who was looking at his phone. "That hats ridiculous." He replied not looking up. Leon laughed. "Just cause it's legal. Doesn't mean we should all go and marry ourselves off. Not like this one would care." He nudged Sebastian who was still distracted by his phone. "I'm not that big of slut. Mind you our first argument was 'who's the bigger slut?'" He laughed looking at Leon. "Give me that fucking hat!" He grabbed it off Leon's head. Leon sneered. "Which hat would you prefer I wear?" He pulled a hornet snapback hat out his bag. "This one or that one?" Sebastian gave him back the blue and red hat. Leon put it on his head and put the snapback in his bag again. "But that isn't why I'm doing it-"

"It's because I _love _Kurt _so _much." Sebastian took the piss out of Blaine. "Shut up Sebastian!" The glee club said in unison. Leon laughed and dragged Sebastian in closer. "You jealous?" Leon mocked. "Yeah he's well jell." Chloe walked up behind Leon. The glee club looked at her. "Hey sorry I got bored in the car." Leon called her over. "It's ok Clo." She sat down on Leon's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist delicately. "This is my sister Chloe btw." Leon said. "Was that a pun at my hair?" Blaine asked. "No jell is short for jealous." Chloe filled him in. "'btw' means by the way." Leon said. "They use this slang shit _all the time_ it _so annoying_." Sebastian said linking arms with Leon again. "What do you call that hairstyle by the way, Leon?" Kitty said. "It's called 'I woke up 3 hours ago so piss off'. Wait what were we talking about before she walked in?" Leon said looking at Blaine. "Seriously 3 hours ago? We had a French test. Wait you were ill yesterday weren't you? No that was Jeff…" Sebastian was distracted by his phone. Leon looked at the phone, and snatched it off of him, nearly dropping Chloe in the process. "Who you waiting to text you…? Oh you're waiting for Jeff to finish on word search. Jesus you even have boring apps you lot." Leon said. "Is Jeff that really gothic one?" Chloe said looking at the phone. "Leon I like your sister already." Sebastian fist pumped Chloe. "Jeff is _not _gothic. He has like proper blond hair, not fake like this one." Leon waved a hand towards Kitty. Sebastian laughed. "Hey what was that number you two were practicing?" Sebastian said taking back his phone. "Disturbia by Rihanna." Chloe said. "We used to do that number in Yup Yup Yup." Leon said. "What's Yup Yup Yup?" Sam asked. "It was our Glee club in Italy. He came up with the name when he was high." Chloe snorted. Mr Shoe raised an eyebrow. "Oh so he's a drug addict. Now it makes sense why he would be with Sebastian." Sam said. "Ha I was not high. I was drunk and not an alcoholic either. Or a drug addict. Yup Yup Yup came from that band the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, You know the ones that did um…" Leon was thinking. "Heads will roll. We did that as well. By the way it sounds really hot in Italian. Not that I can understand them." Chloe said. "Being drunk isn't any better Leon." Mr Shoe said. "Wow now I'm totally rethinking my life because that was _such _an inspiring speech." Leon said. Chloe and Sebastian sneered. "Why don't you show us the number? If you're so good." Kitty said. A chorus of yeahs followed. "Alright." Chloe said. "You sure…? Right you'll need to move that piano it's a dance number." Leon stated boredly. "That's how we won nationals. Well, that or because of how sexy he looks when he's dressed as a werewolf." Chloe said getting off Leon's lap. "I had to howl, my ex said it was sexy but I pretty much broke my vocal cords. And no Sebastian I was not funny." He glared at Sebastian. A few moments later the room was cleared for the dance number. The lights went off and the stage filled with green smoke, the twins were dressed as a witch and a werewolf, like in the original show. Then they heard the song begin.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (glee club)_

_(Leo howls)_

_ What's wrong with me?_

_ Why do I feel like this?_

_ I'm going crazy now (Clo)_

_ No more gas in the rig (Clo)_

_ Can't even get it started (GC)_

_ Nothing heard, nothing said (Clo)_

_ Can't even speak about it (GC)_

_ Out my life, out my head (Leo)_

_ Don't wanna think about it (GC)_

_ Feels like I'm going insane_

_ Yeah (Leo)_

_ It's a thief in the night_

_ To come and grab you_

_ It can creep up inside you_

_ And consume you (Clo)_

_ A disease of the mind_

_ It can control you_

_ It's too close for comfort (Leo)_

_ Throw on your brake lights_

_ We're in the city of wonder_

_ Ain't gonna play nice_

_ Watch out, you might just go under_

_ Better think twice_

_ Your train of thought will be altered_

_ So if you must falter be wise (Both)_

_ Your mind is in disturbia_

_ It's like the darkness is the light_

_ Disturbia_

_ Am I scaring you tonight?_

_ Disturbia_

_ Ain't used to what you like_

_ Disturbia_

_ Disturbia (Leo)_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (GC)_

_(Leo howls)_

_ Faded pictures on the wall (Leo)_

_ It's like they talkin' to me (GC)_

_ Disconnecting all the calls (Leo)_

_ Your phone don't even ring (GC)_

_ I gotta get out_

_ Or figure this shit out (Leo)_

_ It's too close for comfort, oh. (Clo)_

_ It's a thief in the night_

_ To come and grab you_

_ It can creep up inside you_

_ And consume you_

_ A disease of the mind_

_ It can control you_

_ I feel like a monster (Leo)_

_ Throw on your brake lights_

_ We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)_

_ Ain't gonna play nice (oh)_

_ Watch out, you might just go under_

_ Better think twice (think twice)_

_ Your train of thought will be altered_

_ So if you must falter be wise (be wise) (Both)_

_ Your mind is in disturbia_

_ It's like the darkness is the light_

_ Disturbia_

_ Am I scaring you tonight?_

_ Disturbia_

_ Ain't used to what you like (what you like)_

_ Disturbia_

_ Disturbia (Leo)_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (glee club)_

_(Leo howls)_

_ Release me from this curse I'm in_

_ Trying to maintain_

_ But I'm struggling_

_ If you can't go, go, go (Clo)_

_ I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh (Leo)_

_ Throw on your brake lights_

_ We're in the city of wonder_

_ Ain't gonna play nice_

_ Watch out, you might just go under_

_ Better think twice (better think twice)_

_ Your train of thought will be altered_

_ So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise) (Clo)_

_ Your mind is in disturbia_

_ It's like the darkness is the light_

_ Disturbia_

_ Am I scaring you tonight?_

_ Disturbia_

_ Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)_

_ Disturbia_

_ Disturbia (Leo)_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (glee club)_

_(Leo howls until song ends)_

"Oh my voice." Leon croaked sneering.

**Make sure to post you're ideas -KAMShark**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I've been trying to read this fic but it's so hard to concentrate. –KAMShark**

**Chapter 8**

The two boys were sitting in Sebastian's dorm. Sebastian was trying to find his favourite song (the hard way) and Leon was looking through Sebastian's phone, not because he didn't trust him, he just wanted to see if Sebastian was further on Candy Crush than he was. "Right Seb there's a much easier way of doing that." He waited until Sebastian had turned around. "Go to the 'search library' bar at the top. Then type in the song name, otherwise you're gonna skip past it by accident." He said. "Why are you on my phone, I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're wondering." Sebastian said following the instructions and turning around to face him again. "No I wouldn't do that, I trust you. No I was wondering if you're beating me on Candy Crush." He sneered. "Oh right. Probably not I barely touch that game." Sebastian smiled happy to know at least one person trusted him. "Sebastian how could you _barely _touch a game if you're on level 302?" Leon said shocked. "That game's easy." Sebastian brushed him off. "What? I've spent over 2 days on each level." Leon was gob smacked. "In all fairness you're dyslectic, babe." Sebastian stated. "I know but there's no numbers and shit in that game." Leon was flabbergasted. "Anyways listen." Sebastian commanded as he played the song. Chocolate by The 1975 played. "Oh I love this song." Leon said. He got off the bed and walked up behind his boyfriend; he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and nuzzled into his neck. Sebastian just kissed Leon on his forehead and stuck his hands in his pocket. "You know what we haven't done since we first started dating?" Sebastian turned to face his boyfriend and pulled him into his embrace. "Well if we lock the door we could do it again. Would you like that?" Sebastian ran his fingers through the boy's messy hair. Leon just kissed Sebastian softly. "You lock the door I'll get the condoms." Leon commanded sweetly. Sebastian walked casually to the door, but as he went to lock it the door knocked. "Hey, Sebastian! Leon! Get off each other's faces for a second and come down! We have a meeting." Jeff yelled through the door. "Typical." Leon shook his head. "I'm coming in." Sebastian moved away from the door so Jeff wouldn't hit him with the door. Jeff walked in and stared directly at Leon who was next to the draw with his shirt off. "Nice abs." Jeff beamed. Leon stood up and stropped over to his shirt and put it on. "Whatever. What's this meeting about? We didn't get a job in a nursing home did we cause that would call for a meeting and over exaggeration, wouldn't it?" Leon said sarcastically. Sebastian sneered. "Shut up." Jeff said annoyed.

They went down stairs and got to the choir room. When they got there they were shocked to see the new directions and Mr Shoe. "Oh right ok not what I was thinking." Sebastian said. "IKR now I see a reason for over excited warblers." Leon sneered. He looked around at the confused faces. "IKR is slang for I know right. Jesus I miss Italy." Leon shook his head disapprovingly. "Sorry he does this all the time." Trent said. Leon huffed, making Sebastian sneer. The two boys looked at each other and burst into laughter. "What?!" Trent said. Sebastian and Leon put back on their straight faces. "We were busy can we go now?" Sebastian said plainly. "Cause you lot over react about everything, and I mean fucking _everything_!" Leon sneered. "Language Leon." Trent said, with a disapproving face. "What language would you like me to swear in, I'm bilingual so you have to be clear on that?" Leon smirked. "Wow you two are like twins." Sam said. Sebastian and Leon looked at each other. "No we're opposites. He's a snob and I'm a dipshit, not that I can help it." Leon sneered. "He's dyslexic, and he's a computer nerd-" Sebastian started.

"And he's just a normal nerd." Leon laughed; Sebastian swatted him at the back of head. "Sorry but you were the one that said _Candy Crush _was _easy_!" Leon sneered rubbing the back of his head. "Wait you're dyslexic?" The warblers said in unison. "Yeah… I thought you them." Leon said turning to Sebastian. "Oh I forgot. But candy crush is easy." Sebastian said. He wrapped his arm around Leon's waist raising a couple eyebrows. "Which is the reason why he can't be a drug addict." Sebastian said. Leon went to say something but nothing came out. He tried again and this time he managed to say something. "Wait that's what this is about? I told you guys I'm not an addict." Leon snapped. Suddenly someone burst through the doors behind them. It was Leon's parents and sister. "Leonardo Ollie what is this about?!" His mother yelled. "Wait you told them? Why would you do that if you're not sure about it?" Leon snapped. "Well you seemed a little too… um hyper when you and Chloe sung Disturbia." Mr Shoe said. "So that means I'm on drugs does it? Sorry I know you had all this trouble with that lot at Sectionals but I'm not on drugs, I'm just a good dancer." Leon said to Mr Shoe. His dad mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'little fagot' Sebastian heard, Leon knew he was angry so he wrapped his arm around his waist to stop him from killing his dad, not that he would care. The three new comers stood in front of the two boys. "And I was hyper because I don't often get to use choreography with the immobile canaries." Leon snapped at the teacher. "Right ok but you went all stiff when Chloe mentioned you being high the other day. And then you said you were drunk." Marley piped up. "And? You can be drunk without being and addict. I was drunk that one time and you label me. I'm not a drunk or an addict. I have a bit of fun every now and then." Leon said. "Sebastian you're the only one here that's seen him naked recently. So did you see any marks or anything? And don't say you didn't because you're not helping him, you'll only make him worse." Chloe said. "Ha first of all how the hell do you now that?" Sebastian said. "Please Sebastian it's not like we try to hide anything." Leon sneered. "Ok. And no I didn't he's clear." Sebastian said smirking at the boy. "And I didn't see anything when he had his shirt off earlier." Jeff piped up. He saw the looks that he got from that. "Ok not like that. Just when I went to collect them and bring them down here he wasn't wearing a shirt." Jeff said. Leon took off his glasses and started cleaning them with his shirt. He put them back on and stared at Sebastian. "Can we go now?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah sure…" Mr Shoe said. "Sorry Leon…" Mr Shoe said. "Yeah whatever." Leon snapped and dragged Sebastian back upstairs with him.

"Do ya wanna talk about it…?" Sebastian whispered before unlocking the door. "Yeah… thanks for being on my side by the way." Leon whimpered. "Not many people would do that for me…" Sebastian opened the door and pulled Leon down on the bed. "Of course I'm on your side for everything." Sebastian rubbed Leon's inner leg. He kissed him on the lips. It took Leon a moment to kiss back. He leant into him and broke the kiss. They sneered and hooked their arms around each other. "I need to tell you something, please, please don't be mad at me." Leon whimpered. "Ok." Sebastian rubbed his back softly. "When I was in Italy, I had this boyfriend called Pablo. We hooked up a couple times before we made it official. But um after we did I went to his place and he asked me if I trusted him. I said I did and he pulled out a… needle. He asked me if I would do it with him…

_"Will you let me do it?" He asked. "Um… what is it?" Leon asked. "Don't worry it's just crack. It's safe you won't get hurt…" Pablo kissed him. "I promise…" Leon nodded and took off his shirt. Pablo kneeled next to him and pulled down Leon's jeans so he could see his full waist. He pulled the skin on his waist so it was tight and he could see his vein. "Shh… it's ok… you won't get hurt I promise." Pablo whispered kissing Leon's abs. "Are you sure?" Pablo asked. Leon nodded. "I trust you…" He pushed the needle into the vein delicately. That was the last Leon could remember before he found himself next to his boyfriend in his bed in the early morning. "You ok…?" Pablo asked kissing Leon's chest. "That was amazing…" Leon laughed breathlessly. Pablo laughed and started touching Leon. "You're good at this."_

"He made me do it with him every time after that, he told me he was a drug dealer, and when we broke up he…" Leon sniffed trying not to cry. "… He overdosed on purpose… I went to make up with him when I found him… he had a note saying that he was sorry for making me do that stuff… he said he was always careful with me because he didn't want me to get hurt." Leon looked over to Sebastian. He looked sad. Leon wanted to say more but he couldn't. "So did you get addicted?" Sebastian asked quietly. "No… I always had him to distract me from the buzz so I didn't get addicted to drugs; it was him that I was addicted to… I'm sorry, Seb." Leon sniffed. "It's ok Thankyou for telling me." He pulled Leon in closer. "I won't tell anyone. It doesn't matter as long as you're not hurt." Sebastian kissed him again. "And the warblers won't find out. The little blabber mouths go chirping constantly and it isn't fair. Plus your dad's a dick." Leon relaxed into Sebastian's embrace. "I know. Thankyou for not kicking his arse after saying that." Leon smiled. Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Hey Sebastian, is Leon in there with you he's not in his room?" Leon's mum said. "Yeah he's in here. You can come in." Sebastian said. She walked in. When she saw her son in such a state I could have broken her heart. She didn't want to make him feel like this, she just wanted to make sure he was safe. "Hey sweetie… I'm so sorry Leonardo. You didn't deserve that. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." She practically whispered. Leon ignored her and cuddled up to his boyfriend more. "So is that his full name then?" Sebastian asked looking at the women at the door. "Yeah. I don't know why he doesn't use it. He seems to like it." Leon nodded in response. Sebastian sneered. "He's still angry I think Mrs Ollie… sorry Miss Ollie." Sebastian corrected himself remembering what Leon had told him about his parents. "No it's ok. You can call me Harriet." She smiled warmly at Sebastian. "So are you two together then?" She asked. "Yeah… he's really sweet and he's just adorable…" Sebastian smiles at Leon who has just drifted to sleep on his lap. "Has he just fallen asleep?" She said quietly. Sebastian nodded stroking Leon's head softly. "He must trust you then. He wouldn't normally let anyone hold him like you are." She smiled. "You can sit down." Sebastian looked at Harriet. She moved and sat at the end of the bed. "So he told you about mine and his father's divorce then?" She asked. "Yeah…" He replied. "He doesn't normally talk about it nor do the whole boyfriend thing. But he does keep to himself a lot." She said. "He said about one of his boyfriends just before you came in." Leon shuffled in his arms. "He said… he didn't want me to tell anyone. I don't think it's that bad but I'm not going to betray his trust." Sebastian took off Leon's glasses off delicately. He placed them down by his side. "That's good of you. I won't ask you to because he deserves a guy who'll look after him." She said. "I better go do you need any help getting him to bed?" She asked softly. "No thanks." He replied. "Ok goodnight Sebastian." She said standing. "Goodnight Harriet." He said. "Take care of him." She shut the door before Sebastian could respond.

After a few minutes Sebastian nudged Leon awake. "Hey baby… I'm gonna take you to your bed ok?" Sebastian said softly. "Can I stay here?" Leon whispered. "Of course… do you wanna go get you're pyjamas?" He replied stroking his head. He nodded and sat up slowly. He plodded through to his room and came back a moment later with his pyjamas. He took off his shirt and pulled the pyjama shirt on. It was a faded blue with the word 'Dragon' written on it. He stopped and looked at Sebastian. "Are…" He yawned. "…you not getting changed…?" He whispered. "Um I just wanted to watch you first." Sebastian realised he was staring at him; Leon smiled and started to undo his jeans. "Can I help you out there?" Sebastian moved round the bed, over to his boyfriend. Leon wrapped his arms around his waist and let Sebastian undo and take off his jeans. Sebastian did it slowly caressing Leon's hips as he pushed down his jeans. Leon moaned at the movement. They smirked and started kissing each other. Sebastian let Leon deepen the kiss and he walked them backwards towards the bed. Leon kneeled over Sebastian's legs as he sat down on the bed. Sebastian broke the kiss to get Leon's jeans off. He started kissing Leon's chest and liking his nipples. Leon moaned and started to pull Sebastian's shirt off. Sebastian started kissing Leon's neck. Leon felt Sebastian's toned back, making Sebastian pull him further onto his lap. Leon suddenly pushed Sebastian back down on the bed and pulled his jeans off. He could see Sebastian budging through his pants. Leon took over and started kissing Sebastian's waist making Sebastian moan. Sebastian pulled off his pants and pulled Leon to meet his lips. "… Leo… Please…" He panted. Leon moved down his body to where Sebastian's erection was. He blew softly on the tip making Sebastian moan. Sebastian grabbed Leon by the hair. Leon got the idea and started sucking on him. He caressed Sebastian's abs as he took him in further. "Shit, Leo…" Sebastian rubbed Leon's bare back. Leon lifted his head. "Do you want me to stop?" He sneered. "Quit fucking teasing!" Sebastian snapped. Leon licked along Sebastian's length and started sucking again, this time harder and faster. "Good boy." Sebastian said sliding his fingers through Leon's hair. Leon kept going harder and faster with each curse he was rewarded with from his boyfriend. "Leo… I'm gonna…" Sebastian tried to hold it in to give Leon a chance to move if he wanted to but it was too late he squirted into Leon's mouth. Leon took it all and then brought himself up to lie next to Sebastian. He slung his arm across Sebastian and kissed him. "How are you not erected? Am I not turning you on?" Sebastian said worriedly. "No I can hold it in. You totally turn me on, Seb." Leon panted. "You don't have to you know. I want to suck you and pleasure you." Sebastian kissed Leon passionately and slid his hand down Leon's pants. Leon let himself out. Sebastian broke the kiss and met Leon's cock. Sebastian took him in straight away. He sucked hard determined to make his boyfriend happy. He fingered him making Leon moan and arc his back into Sebastian. Sebastian pumped his head harder into him, a few moments later Leon came as well. Sebastian laid back and kissed Leon's chest. "Let's go to bed." Sebastian panted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love anyone who is actually following the story line. I love the song in this chapter if I fit it in which I think I will but in case I don't I love it. – KAMShark**

**Chapter 9**

"Well we are gonna have auditions for songs for our performance at the high school concert. So prepare a song and sing it out. Me and Sebastian will select it with help from the council." Trent said optimistically. "Sorry but the look on Sebastian's face id priceless." Leon sneered. Sebastian turned to look at him as he walked through the doors. "Nice of you to join us Leon…" Trent said. "We're all sorry about the other day…" Nick added. "No it's fine… Seriously I figure the evidence was stacked up on me…" Leon smirked. "You really need to stop watching 'Criminal Minds' it's starting to affect your vocabulary." Sebastian smirked. "Never…" Leon sat on the arm of the sofa next to Jeff. "Sorry I'm late I had um… I forgot what it was called…" He looked at Sebastian for help. "Tutoring for math…" Sebastian sighed. "Oh yeah." He smirked. "Math is easy." Jeff said. "Yeah but Leo learnt everything in Italian so in _English_ it makes no sense to him. Same for every other lesson…" Sebastian supported Leon thoroughly. "Exactly." Leon smirks. "Oh sorry…" Nick said apologetically. "It's ok." Leon said optimistically. "I can do everything in Italian but in English it just doesn't make sense." He smile. "Which makes no sense because my first language was Irish…?" Leon get lost in thought. "Right anyway I have a song. It's been stuck in my head for days and I probably sing it under my breath so you should know it if not…" He pulls a CD out his bag. "I have a CD." He walked over to the player in the corner and placed the CD in and selected the track.

**_"Little Bird"_**

**_If we take this bird in_**

**_ With its broken leg_**

**_ We could nurse it_**

**_ She said_**

**_ Come inside_**

**_ For a little lie down with me_**

**_ If you fall asleep_**

**_ It wouldn't be the worst thing_**

**_ But when I wake up_**

**_ Your make-up is on my shoulder_**

**_ And tell me, if I lie down_**

**_ Would you stay now?_**

**_ And let me hold you?_**

**_ But if I kiss you_**

**_ Will your mouth read this truth?_**

**_ Darling, how I miss you_**

**_ Strawberries taste how lips do_**

**_ And it's not complete yet_**

**_ Mustn't get our feet wet_**

**_ Cos that leads to regret_**

**_ Diving in too soon_**

**_ And I'll owe it all to you_**

**_ My little bird_**

**_ My little bird_**

**_ If we take a walk out_**

**_ In the morning dew_**

**_ We could lie down_**

**_ So I'm next to you_**

**_ Come inside_**

**_ For a little home-made tea_**

**_ If you fall asleep_**

**_ Then at least you're next to me_**

**_ And if I wake up_**

**_ You see, it's late, love_**

**_ Go back to sleep_**

**_ I'm covered by nature_**

**_ And I'm safe now_**

**_ Underneath this oak tree_**

**_ With you beside me_**

**_ But if I kiss you_**

**_ Will your mouth read this truth?_**

**_ Darling, how I miss you_**

**_ Strawberries taste how lips do_**

**_ And it's not complete yet_**

**_ Mustn't get our feet wet_**

**_ Cos that leads to regret_**

**_ Diving in too soon_**

**_ And I'll owe it all to you_**

**_ My little bird_**

**_ My little bird_**

**_ My little bird_**

**_ My little bird_**

**_ And of all these things_**

**_ I'm sure of_**

**_ I'm not quite certain_**

**_ Of your love_**

**_ And you made me scream_**

**_ But then I made you cry_**

**_ When I left that little bird_**

**_ With its broken leg to die_**

**_ But if I kiss you_**

**_ Will your mouth read this truth?_**

**_ Darling, how I miss you_**

**_ Strawberries taste how lips do_**

**_ And it's not complete yet_**

**_ Mustn't get our feet wet_**

**_ Cos that leads to regret_**

**_ Diving in too soon_**

**_ But I'll owe it all to you_**

**_ My little bird_**

**_ My little bird woah oh oh_**

**_ My little bird_**

**_ My little bird_**

**_ You're my little bird _**

Leon took a breath after the last note. Sebastian new it was for him and just smiled at Leon as the others clapped him. Leon didn't break eye contact with Sebastian throughout all the unnecessarily hard back patting. "Well done Leo, that was really good defiantly a strong contender and the best so far." Trent joked. "First of all that joke's stupid and only Sebastian can call me Leon without risking serious injuries." Leon said seriously. "But thanks." He adds with an innocent smirk. "That reminds me we need to send you and Sebastian-" Trent began.

"To go see if the no directions are doing the concert as well...?" Sebastian smirked at Leon. "We'll go tomorrow." Leon finishes.

They walked into the high school Sebastian was wearing his uniform but Leon had changed so he would blend in a bit more. He was wearing hunter green skinny jeans. His 'big bang theory' jacket and a plain purple shirt. His signature black hat and white nerd sunglasses even though it was raining outside. "Alright?" Leon said pushing his glasses onto his hat; he was wearing contacts so he could still see. "Why are you two here?" Tina sighed pulling her and Blaine to his feet. Blaine was in his cheerio's outfit. "And why isn't he in his uniform?" Blaine added. "Those uniforms are really tight around your guns. I couldn't take it for much longer so I changed early." Leon said pulling up his sleeves. "And you can talk. What the fuck are _you _wearing?" He sneered. Blaine gave him a look. "Ok there's _no _way you have guns too big for that uniform." Ryder pointed out. "He does." Sebastian said. "Prove it." Ryder pulled up his sleeve over his shoulder. Leon took of the jacket and threw it to Sebastian and pulled up his sleeve to his shoulder in one smooth movement. He flexed his muscle. "Told you." Ryder sat down in shame. "You did ask for it dude." Jake said to his friend. By the time he could finish Leon had put his jacket back on. "Anyways the warblers asked us to represent them and ask if you're doing the concert in a couple weeks." Sebastian stated. "What's with the vocab?" Leon sneered. Sebastian shrugged. "Yeah we are. Don't tell me they're letting you cheaters compete." Tina snapped. "In all fairness because Hunter left, we're technically off the hook. I wasn't there when it all went down but I do know that." Leon said. "I'm surprised they won with whistle though." Leon sneered. "Why?" Sebastian looked confused at him. "Yeah that song's great." Mr Shoe said. "OMFG. Don't tell me you don't know what it's about." Leon sneered. "Yeah it's about teaching someone to whistle." Ryder said. "And a whistle is…?" Leon tried to encourage the rest of the answer. The others looked at him confused. "It's about a blow job." Leon filled them in. "Well you would know that cause you suck cocks instead of lick-"

"Kitty that's enough Thankyou." Mr Shoe cut her off. "Exactly." Leon ignored him. "And they managed to beat you with that song so you must have been shit." Leon exclaimed. "He has a point." Mr Shoe agreed. "Thanks." Sebastian smirked. "That means we have to be better." Mr Shoe said optimistically. "That's what I was explaining with that story before I was interrupted. Well not about _that_… but still." Mr Shoe exclaimed. "Sebastian I'm bored. Can we go get coffee?" Leon messed up Sebastian's hair. "I swear if you mess up my hair _one _more time, I won't play Mario Cart with you _anymore_." Sebastian threatened. "Wow that's a really good threat." Blaine said sarcastically. "It is to him." Sebastian sneered. "Yeah but you know you love how pumped I get when playing that game. Plus Jeff is always fun to be the crap out of." Leon flirted. "That double date was awesome." Leon added. "But Nick and Jeff aren't dating." Sebastian said. "Um it's called a bromance." Leon said sarcastically. "What are you two on about?" Blaine sneered. "Uh we invited Nick and Jeff to play Mario Cart, Jeff convinced Nick-" Leon started

"But me and Nick spent the entire night taking the piss out of you while the two of you went berserk." Sebastian interrupted. Leon shrugged. "Jeff was much better than you were anyway." Leon stated. "Only because you forgot to tell me the controls and you cheated." Sebastian shoved Leon playfully. "How can you cheat a Mario Cart?" Mr Shoe asked. "He has this thing…" Sebastian looked at Leon as he pulled a black technical thing out of his bag. "Please don't explain how it works they can't understand Italian." Sebastian sighed. "Fine." Leon laughed and messed Sebastian's hair up again and ran off. "You're such a dick…" Sebastian sighed and went after him. "They're sweet." Blaine said. "What couple did you just meet?" Tina said. "No I agree with Blaine. They are pretty hot together." Marley smiled. Everyone could see it bugged Jake. "Sebastian doesn't seem too happy though." Sam implied. "Yeah but it's just an act. He loves him really. Past the smirks and the douche bag act, he's crazy for him." Blaine said.


	10. Chapter 10

**The song in that chapter wasn't the one I meant but oh well. Double figures yay – KAMShark**

**Chapter 10**

They two boys were in the Lima Bean just talking about Leon's tutoring and how he could try and figure it out. But then some of the new directions walked in. They were laughing loudly at something Blaine had said causing a scene. "Hey it's the no directions." Sebastian walked up behind them getting a refill for him and Leon. "Why do you drive so far out of your way to come _here _there are coffee shops in warbler land I'm sure?" Kitty snapped. "This has been a warbler hang out since it was made." Sebastian stated. "Seb, it was my turn to… Oh you lot are here." Leon said walking over to Sebastian. "Anyway, this round was on me." He smirked. Sebastian looked at him. "What?" He said gleefully. "Is there something on my face?" He wiped at his face. "No, I was just figuring out whether you're right or not." Sebastian said. "Yeah cause, I was in the middle of sayin' something the last time you got up." Leon said, he appeared to be ignoring the presence of the new directions. "Or did you just want to piss them off." Leon sneered. Sebastian looked at him still. Blaine was concerned by the look. "Yeah I think he likes it." Blaine said, interrupting the awkwardness. "That reminds me. Sebastian can I talk to you?" Blaine lied so he could snoop like Rachel used to. "Are you crazy, Blainey he nearly took your _eye out_ last year. Or have you forgotten about the _surgery _already?" Tina squawked. "Wait what? _Please _tell me this is on video." Leon said excitedly. "It was an accident, what do you want killer?" He kept contact with Blaine's eyes the whole time. Everyone could see how hurt Leon was by the action apart from Sebastian. "Oh well… I'll just go sit down then…" Leon said sadly. Sebastian looked at Leon as he walked back to the table, trying to figure what he did wrong. He hadn't and it hurt that Sebastian had done that to him. "Well that was mean." Unique said. "Whatever. What do you want, midget?" He snapped. Blaine directed him out the door and into the parking lot. "What's happened between you and Leon? You're being really mean to him and he's the one person that cares for you more than anyone. He's trying really hard, _really_ hard, and he wants you to let him in. And we all know you're a dick to everyone but, just not to him, that's cruel. Even for you." Blaine shook his head disapprovingly. "I know. I need to ask you something." Sebastian said looking at his shoes. "Can you stop thinking about yourself for a second and listen?" Blaine snapped. "The question isn't about me, technically." He said. "I want to tell him how I…" Sebastian almost couldn't say it. "…I want to tell him how I feel about him…" He put his hands in his pockets. "And you're scared so you're just gonna be a dick to him? That ain't right Sebastian." Blaine snapped. "No! No. I am scared but I… he said he hates all this true love stuff. And he's been through some tough shit with guys lying to him about it and he had confused love with sex and all this stuff. I don't want him to think that I'm doing that to him." Sebastian said. "I'm sorry I assumed… so why are you being a dick to him?" Blaine asked. "I guess I… I'm just avoiding the fact I've fallen for him." Sebastian said. "Well anyone could he's really cute." Blaine admitted. "Watch it you're engaged. And I'm dating him." Sebastian looked through his lashes at the smaller boy. "What you don't agree?" Blaine joked. "No he's adorable. And he's like got this dork thing that's just really sexy and it makes me really confused." Sebastian looked at him quickly through the window. Leon was talking to some of the new directions looking a little depressed. "Why did you need me then to help you?" Blaine said. "Cause you're good with the whole love shit." Sebastian pointed towards his left hand indicating to where his wedding ring will be. "It's not like you're gonna have to get married. Just be romantic with him, and tell him how you feel and _definitely_ don't be a dick to him." Blaine said as if it were simple. "I don't think he's into romance. And what if he doesn't feel the same and that freaks him out?" Sebastian asked. "He's not used to romance, neither are you. You two just need to get accustomed to it. And of course he's into you. You can see he's _crazy_ about you. He'd probably have told you first but as you said. He's been dealt a bad hand when it comes to love. He loves you he just needs to know he's not making it up in his head. It's always the person that wants to see it the most that can't see it. And if it's not there then they've made it up in their heads. He loves you Sebastian so let him in. just once let him in." At that point it started raining. Sebastian looked inside at Leon who had heard the rain and looked to see if Sebastian was ok. Sebastian nodded. "Thanks, Blaine. You're good at this shit." Sebastian said.

As they got through the door of the coffee shop Tina turned to Blaine. "Hey I didn't know what coffee you like so I texted Kurt and he said this one." She gave Blaine the cup. "Isn't that sweet how he remembers that from two years ago?" Blaine said. The hidden message was 'this is what you're missing out on Sebastian'. Sebastian looked over to Leon. He slid a cup over to Sebastian. "I got you a late. I know that's what you normally get." He smiled as if to say 'sorry for whatever I did'. Sebastian smiled. "Thanks, babe." He moved into the seat next to Leon, which was probably the only one that hadn't been taken from somewhere else. He looked over to Blaine who gave him a look that said 'see he's crazy for you'. "So what were you saying before they came in?" Sebastian saw Leon sit up proud that he was being listened to again. "Well I was saying that I got a B on my maths test because they translated it into Italian for me." He was really proud of that and it was really cute. "I would have got higher if it wasn't for my dyslexia, but they said I could graduate _this_ year if I keep it up." He smiled taking a sip from his coffee. "I'm really proud of you." Sebastian said. Shit did I just say that aloud? Darn. Leon bit his lip to hide the dopey smile that he gets from time to time. "Well I have to go pee, three coffees and no man can hold it too long." Leon said suddenly. As he walked off Sebastian looked directly at Blaine. "I told you he would retreat. He's not into it." Sebastian snapped. "Actually I think he went to hide the boner." Sam managed to say through the muffin he was scoffing down. Sebastian gave him a disgusted look. "Well he walked away pretty quickly." Ryder agreed. "Or he retreated cause he _not into _romance." He snapped at the three boys. "If he is retreating it's because you've been sending him two different vibes all day." Blaine said. "Or the boy just needs to _pee._" Unique pointed out. "Yeah he's had about _ten_ coffees trying to explain how much better England is than here." Sebastian sipped his coffee. "He makes really valid points. Did you know most of America's sports are just theirs with slight tweaks to the rules. Kinda why he hates American football." He sneered. "What why?!" Pretty much the whole table said. "Cause it's a rugby game for a pussy. It's called football when you only kick the ball once the entire game, and football is a British game Americans call 'soccer'" Leon walked up behind them and sat down smoothly without Sebastian noticing. "Yeah that's why he hates it." Sebastian smirked.

The group talked for hours slowly leaving one by one until only Sam, Blaine, Sebastian and Leon. "So what's your dream Leon?" Sam asked. After mentioning modelling. "Um well I wanted to be a rapper/DJ guy. I love rap and I'm good with computers so in a music career you might as well put it to good use." He smirked shyly playing with his cup. He didn't really talk about his dreams all that often. "That's really cool." Sam and Blaine commented almost at the same time. "You never talk about this stuff, Leo." Sebastian put his hand on Leon's back. Blaine smiled at Sebastian for his attempt at romance. "Well cause with the whole grades and dyslexia thing, it didn't seem like I was ever gonna graduate. You know?" Leon said sadly. "Oh tell me about it." Sam said. Leon and Sam fist pumped. "You're totally gonna graduate. Leon you're really smart, you just need to translate everything." Blaine said. "And I'll support you the whole way through, babe." Sebastian said to Leon calmly. Leon went to say something but just smiled at him. Blaine smile at Sebastian, that one said 'keep trying'. "What's your dream then?" Blaine said optimistically. "Um… I don't really have one…" Sebastian said. "Bullshit." Leon burst out. "Everyone has one. Look, Sam wants to be a model, Blaine wants to be on B way with his lady, I wanna be a rapper, and you want to be something too. Actually you just have to want something, honestly. Like um… going to space, zero gravity plane ride, sky diving, bungee jump. Anything." Leon said. "First of all you hate heights and all of them included heights. And secondly I want shit, I just don't think any of it's _big _enough to beat your dreams." Sebastian said calmly. "Who said it was a competition? If it's your dream then it beats everybody's." Sam said. "Well whatever. We have a curfew so unless you want to be trapped for the next few weeks we better move." Sebastian tugged Leon to his feet. "Oh… ok… well bye guys…" Leon said, he wasn't sure why Sebastian was being mean again. Before the boys could respond the two warblers had disappeared out the door.

"Um… Seb?" Leon said in the car. He waited for a response but all he got was a nod. "Did… did I do something wrong…?" Leon said quietly. There was a long pause before Sebastian responded, he sighed. "No… you didn't do _anything_ wrong Leon." Leon winced at the way how he said it, he had heard that tone before, and his dad said those exact words to him when he came out to him. "Sebastian, I'm not that stupid. I know I did something-"

"So why are you asking?!" Sebastian snapped. Leon was trying not to get too upset. "I wanted to know what I did so I just wanted… never mind. I was just trying to…" Leon said quietly, he wasn't sure what to say because he didn't want to start a fight. "My dad said that to me when I came out so that's how I knew something was wrong…" Leon whimpered. Sebastian spared a quick look at Leon, it wasn't for very long because he had to drive. "I… You don't need to…" Sebastian wanted to tell him what he felt then and there but it would just confuse Leon further. "Don't bother…"

The rest of the drive was quiet and they made it back before the curfew. Once they had parked, Leon got out before Sebastian could say anything. "I'll sleep in my bed tonight." Leon walked off. "Leo…" Sebastian said. He pulled out his phone and called the only one he knew would help. "Blaine I know you made up with Kurt by proposing, but I don't want anything that drastic." Sebastian snapped heading into the school. "What the hell could you have said to make him hate you in a car?" Blaine replied. "I yelled at him. I didn't mean to I just snapped and he took it the wrong way." Sebastian said. "Was there a right way to take it?" Blaine sneered. "Just help me ok?" Sebastian snapped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey the song is in this chapter hopefully. – KAMShark **

**Chapter 11**

It was a couple days later and Leon was avoiding Sebastian. His best attempts in warbler practice as they were in the same room at the same time for almost an hour. Currently Leon was on the other side of the room by the window talking to Jeff and Nick so Sebastian wouldn't come over. "So um… I don't know why but we have been summoned to the McKinley high school. They said they'll wait for us if we come today." Sebastian shouted over the noise. Leon avoided eye contact with him. "We've decided to go in Trent's and my car." Sebastian started. Then Trent pulled out a piece of paper. "We made a list. So Daniel, Jeff, Leon, and Nick are in Sebastian's car. The rest of you are with me cause my car has more seats." That was a punch a Sebastian but they both knew Sebastian's car was much cooler. "Let's head out." Sebastian commanded. They flooded out the room. Once they got to the car, obviously Leon was left the _front _passenger seat next to Sebastian. Dan, Jeff and Nick were squished in the back. Jeff was in the middle because he was smallest. "Leo. What took you so long?" Nick patted him on the back as he shut the door. "I uh went to get a jacket." Leon murmured. "Where is it then?" Dan pointed out. "I left it at my Mum's so I'll go get it this weekend." Leon said quietly. He put his ear phones in and played The Midnight Beast. The others started talking about something. He turned up the music so he wouldn't have to listen to it.

They got to the school and he kept his ear phones in. Mr Shoe was saying something to the when Trent interrupter him and turned to Leon. He pulled the earphones out. "Can you actually listen? Give me the iPod." He snapped his fingers at Leon. "Which one?" He sneered. "Whatever one you're using now." He snapped. "Oh this is a phone." He sneered. "Oh my god. Can you just give me it?" He snapped again. "Kay, whatever sir." He pulled out the ear phones and handed them to Trent. "What were you saying?" Leon said. He pulled out another iPod and put the ear phone in it. "Hold on give me your bag." Trent said. "Fine." Leon held out the bag and iPod. "Right, I was saying that when I first started this glee club, we did a Born This Way Week. And we wanted you guys to join in this time." Mr Shoe said optimistically. "I hate Ga Ga. And I don't understand why this was a week for one song." Leon said. "Wait how could you hate Ga Ga? You're gay." Kitty said. "Um not every gay guy likes her. And I like what she stands for. I don't want to get married ever but it's good for and guys that do. And I hate her because her music doesn't make sense. Or girls that wanna get married forgot about them sorry." Leon said. "Well the point of the week was to take one thing that we were born with that we don't like about ourselves and tell everyone what it is by printing it on a shirt and singing the song Born This Way." Mr Shoe exclaimed. "And we all know that will be hard for you because you love yourself." Kitty said. "Sorry but most of you lot do too." Leon snapped. "And he doesn't love himself." Sebastian said. "How do you know you haven't talked all that much? He's been avoiding you for two days and when he wasn't all you did was have sex." Nick pointed out. "Leave it out. We did talk. Just didn't end well." Leon snapped. "Leo…" Sebastian said quietly. "Don't worry I'll won't say anything to you after this cause I don't wanna get yelled at for no reason." Leon snapped at Sebastian. "It wasn't for no reason!" Sebastian yelled. "Oh just piss off…" Leon snatched his bag and phone off Trent. "Don't worry I'll walk." He walked off and played his music. "Sebastian, I thought you said you talked to him." Blaine snapped at him. "You try talking to someone that's avoiding you." Sebastian snapped. "You sleep in the dorm next to him. How do you not run into him?" Jeff sneered. "That's the worst part. He wants to avoid me so badly he works around my schedule. And we're only in one lesson together but we sit next to each other but he still manages to avoid me there too. Which is just insane." Sebastian said. "What the hell did you say to him?" Mr Shoe said. "Um I just happened to quote something his dad said to him." Sebastian said. "But he really is over reacting." Sebastian snapped. "Why would something his dad said get him so frustrated?" Mr Shoe asked. "He wouldn't want me to say why, but he doesn't get along with his dad." Sebastian snapped. "So how _do _you know he isn't in love himself?" Kitty asked. "He won't tell me." Sebastian said. "But he said he wasn't one of those people that are in love with themselves." Sebastian said. "Can we go know?" Sebastian said. "Um…" Sebastian just ignored him and walked off.

Leon was in his room when he heard Sebastian opening and shutting his door. He followed the noise and went out of his room. He knocked on the door. "Sebastian? Can I talk to you?" Leon asked quietly. Sebastian opened up the door. "About what?" He asked. Leon looked into the boy's eyes. His green eyes were sharp against his. "About why I've been avoiding you." Leon mumbled. Sebastian stepped to the side letting Leon in. Leon just stood by the bed, he didn't want to sit down. "Can you lock the door I don't want anyone coming in?" Leon mumbled. "Sure." Sebastian shut the door and pulled over the lock. "Um I wanted, to tell you something but, I couldn't figure out how." Leon was looking at his feet. "It's ok Leo I won't yell at you." Sebastian said. "Why would you yell at me? It doesn't matter. Remember when I told you about my ex?" Leon asked. Sebastian nodded. "After he… you know… OD. I was really upset, and I couldn't talk to anyone. Because they'd put me through rehab. I sort of…" He lifted his shirt, there were scars and bruises. "The bruises aren't from what I'm on about. But I started…" Sebastian looked at Leon. "Leo… please tell me you didn't do this to yourself…" Sebastian moved closer to Leon. "Why would you think that this was the answer?" Sebastian rubbed the boy's chest. "I don't know, I was angry at him and me so I, just…" Leon sobbed. "Wait. Why didn't I see this when…?" Sebastian looked Leon in the eye. He pulled something out his back pocket. It was concealer. "I use that to cover them." He said. "Take your shirt off. I want to see." He said. Leon nodded. He pulled the shirt off. There was one really long scar across his chest. It was purple because he was cold. "That one was the first one." He traced the long one. "Did it not hurt?" Sebastian said. "At first but… then it sort of helped at the same time." Leon said quietly. "Leo… Baby. I know I was mean to you. In the car and before I talked to Blaine. But I had a reason too." Sebastian traced his hand down the boy's back and pulled him in closer. "I wanted to tell you how… I felt… about you… but I knew about what guys have said to you. So I didn't know how to say it to you. I thought you might freak out. Or you might not have felt the same…" Sebastian said. He looked into Leon's eyes. They were poised on him. He pulled the boy into his embrace. Leon took a second and hugged him back, tightly. Sebastian pushed his hand through the boy's hair. Leon pressed his face into Sebastian's neck. "The truth is Leon, I love you." He said. Leon sniffed in. "Sebastian I love you too…" They stood there for a second, Leon was crying onto Sebastian's shoulder. "Now Leon… if you ever feel like this again… I don't care whether we're together or not… but come to me talk to me… I promise I'll help you…" He said softly. Leon nodded. "You can too…" He said. "I love you and I want to be there for you as well…" Leon said.

The next day they travelled back down to McKinley, they warblers all had there blazers over their shirts apart from Leon who was wearing his Pikachu jacket and black skinny jeans. Once they got to the school they were led to the auditorium. "Ok guys. Pull off you're jackets and look at everyone else's words. We'll perform after." Mr Shoe and Emma went on to the stage as well. "We'll show you an example." Emma said. They pulled off their jackets. Mr Shoe had 'BUTT CHIN' on his. Emma had 'OCD' on hers. "Now you guys can go." They said. "Wait I have a question." Leon said. "What Leon?" Mr Shoe sighed. "Aren't they called 'fanny' chins?" He sneered. "You're so immature." Unique said. Ryder, Jake, Jeff, Nick, Sam and Sebastian were in hysterics. Even the two teachers let out a little laugh. "Ok anymore questions? No? Then off with the jackets!" Mr Shoe said. The group pulled off their jackets and looked at each other's shirts. Leon made a mental note of them all-

**Marley- anorexia **

**Jake- mixed race**

**Ryder- dyslexia**

**Unique- boy**

**Blaine- hair**

**Sam- 'I'm with stupid'**

**Tina- Asian **

**Kitty- bitch**

**Joe- bid Adam's apple**

**Sugar- big nose**

**Artie- wheels**

**Trent- round**

**Dan- weird eyes**

**Jeff- blond **

**Nick- curly hair**

**Joshua- birth mark**

**Evan- big nose**

**Blake- Fro**

Leon laughed when he saw Sebastian's. "Really chipmunk teeth?" Leon sneered. "They are really annoying." He said sternly. Leon moved over Sebastian and lent over to his ear. "Well they're good for when you suck my dick." He whispered. "And what other purpose do they serve? I'm not going to find any other use for that." Sebastian sneered. "I don't even wanna know what use he just whispered." Kitty said. "Well it's a good pick up line and a big ticket item for Craig's List." Leon sneered. "I'm glad you two made up." Blaine said walking over to the pair. "By the way what's wrong with your hair?" He asked. "Um well I came prepared for that question." He pulled a comb out his back pocket. "Now watch carefully I only have one comb." Leon sneered. Everyone turned and watched. He went to pull the comb through his hair but the comb broke the moment he tried. Everyone laughed. "Ta da!" He took a bow.

Everyone got into place for the number.

**"Born This Way"**

** [Intro:]**

** It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M**

** Just put your paws up**

** 'cause you were born this way, baby**

**[Verse:]**

** My mama told me when I was young**

** We are all born superstars**

** She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**

** In the glass of her boudoir**

** "There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"**

** She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"**

** "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,**

** Listen to me when I say"**

**[Chorus:]**

** I'm beautiful in my way**

** 'Cause God makes no mistakes**

** I'm on the right track, baby**

** I was born this way**

** Don't hide yourself in regret**

** Just love yourself and you're set**

** I'm on the right track, baby**

** I was born this way**

**[Post-chorus:]**

** Oh there ain't no other way**

** Baby I was born this way**

** Baby I was born this way**

** Oh there ain't no other way**

** Baby I was born this way**

** I'm on the right track, baby**

** I was born this way**

** Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen [x3]**

** Don't be!**

**[Verse:]**

** Give yourself prudence**

** And love your friends**

** Subway kid, rejoice your truth**

** In the religion of the insecure**

** I must be myself, respect my youth**

** A different lover is not a sin**

** Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)**

** I love my life I love this record and**

** Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)**

**[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]**

**[Bridge:]**

** Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

** Whether you're broke or evergreen**

** You're black, white, beige, chola descent**

** You're Lebanese, you're orient**

** Whether life's disabilities**

** Left you outcast, bullied, or teased**

** Rejoice and love yourself today**

** 'cause baby you were born this way**

** No matter gay, straight, or bi,**

** Lesbian, transgendered life,**

** I'm on the right track baby,**

** I was born to survive.**

** No matter black, white or beige**

** Chola or orient made,**

** I'm on the right track baby,**

** I was born to be brave.**

**[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]**

**[Outro/refrain:]**

** I was born this way hey!**

** I was born this way hey!**

** I'm on the right track baby**

** I was born this way hey!**

** I was born this way hey!**

** I was born this way hey!**

** I'm on the right track baby**

** I was born this way hey!**

**[Fade away:]**

** Same DNA, but born this way.**

** Same DNA, but born this way. **

"I still hate Ga Ga." Leon sneered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Leon walked up to Sebastian gleefully. "Happy Birthday!" He said cheerily. "Shh keep it down…" Sebastian responded. He noticed Leon was holding one of his arms behind his back. "How'd you find out anyway?" He asked walking down the corridor. "I asked your dad. Anyways here you go." He held out a small cuboid box. It was wrapped in a plumb wrapping paper and a pink bow. He took it, discreetly. "What is it?" He asked. "Seriously? You can open it literally any time from the second I hand it over to you. But you still ask what it is." Leon sighed. He smiled. "I think I might just antagonise you and wait till next year to open it." Sebastian smirked. "You even think about it? I'll end you. Plus it has an expiry date." Leon sneered. "It's not chocolate is it?" Sebastian grimaced. "No. just open it you dick!" He snapped. People looked at them after his little outburst. They saw it was Sebastian and looked away immediately. "Fine." He pulled the lid off the box and looked inside. He pulled out two plane tickets. "No way. A trip to France." Sebastian smirked at him. "Yeah I thought it might be fun for the summer. Maybe a month away together? You could show me round and we could act like locals with our language skills. Paris is meant to be romantic isn't it?" Leon smirked at the slight shock on his face. "I am a local though." Sebastian added. "But you moved over here. And now you're not." Leon turned into his class, waving goodbye to Sebastian still looking a little shocked from how well Leon paid attention to him.

Later that day Sebastian strolled casually into the choir room. All of a sudden he was met by Jeff. "Happy birthday," He said quietly. But he was honest when he said it. "Leon said you don't like people celebrating your birthday so I won't tell the others." He winked and walked back to Nick. "Well guys. I've decided the song selection. Leon and Sebastian you'll be performing the first number as a duet." The two boys looked at each other and looked back to Trent. "Um, why wasn't I informed?" Sebastian said. "Oh please tell me you're not arguing again." Nick sighed. "That actually wasn't fighting. Both of us have this thing where we push the other person away when we want to tell them something but couldn't figure how to say it." Leon said. "Well it's simple. Just say 'I love you'." Jeff said. "You admit you love Nick and prove it." Leon sneered as him and Sebastian high fived. Jeff's and Nick's faces went red. "I'm not in _love_ with-"

Leon held up a hand. "Anyways, no we're not arguing." Leon said. Jeff just crossed his arm in dismissal. "Ok cool." Trent beamed. "Leon you'll then solo the final number." Trent shuffled the sheet music in his hands. He started passing out the music and the warblers got into conversations. "Wait what?!" Leon said. "Anytime you want to just give people solos can you _please_ inform them?" Leon explained. "Sorry." Trent smiled. (He wasn't sorry). "Wait there's three sheets here." Leon said confused. "Oh yeah you're performing both." Trent smiled. "Well then can I help with the choreography?" Leon asked. "What experience do _you _have with choreography?" Jeff snapped. "I used to do all the choreography for every one of yup yup yup's numbers. By myself by the way." Leon exclaimed. "Oh well then it's down to a vote." Trent said. "Why do I open my mouth?" Leon said. They voted it came out in Leon's favour.

After warbler practice Leon and Sebastian walked to their rooms. "Go get changed I'm taking you out." Leon ordered. "What, babe." Sebastian smirked. "You heard me." Leon sneered. He slapped Sebastian's arse and walked into his own room. Sebastian stood in shock at Leon's sudden change in attitude. But he obeyed anyway. Once Sebastian had got changed he came out to see Leon with a dopey smirk and arms behind his back. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Over his shirt was black waist coat. He had his trade-mark trilby hat. "Very sexy, Leo." Sebastian smirked. Leon looked at Sebastian's outfit. He was wearing black chinos and yellow plaid shirt. "And I might just add the bossy attitude was a major turn on." That made Leon smile. He handed the envelope from behind his back to Sebastian. Sebastian opened it to read the words, 'I'm sorry but I promise you I didn't tell them'. Sebastian sighed as Leon dragged them downstairs to the choir room. The warblers were waiting and major league over reacted. "Although I hate him for it. Leon's remark on Lady Ga Ga is the reason why we're only singing happy birthday." Trent said above the noise. He revealed a tiny cupcake from behind his back. They sung the classic birthday number; it took everything in his will to stop Sebastian from walking out. They finished and Leon gave him an apologetic look. "Can we go now?" Leon said. "I had a reservation." He snapped, looking at his watch. Before they could respond Sebastian had dragged Leon out the room at full speed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I only told Jeff and he said he wouldn't tell anyone." Leon said in the car. Leon's car was a yellow Mercedes SLS. It only had two seats but watching him drive it was sexy. "I forgive you. Only because I have a suicide event for _you _to attend." Sebastian sneered. "I don't like the sound of this. What is it?" He asked nervously. "My dad asked me to invite you, your mum, your sister _and _you dad to dinner. While they were in town. There will be wine and we _can_ drink it." Sebastian smirked. "Oh god. I'll ask my mum tomorrow." Leon bit his lip nervously. "Why not tonight?" Sebastian asked. He changed his posture and smirked sexily. "Cause tonight, is your night and when we get back…" He looks over to Sebastian and back to the road. "…you can get me to do anything." He said in a sexy breathy voice. "Well I do have some English history homework…" Sebastian sneered. "Well I was trying to be sexy. So obviously I failed." Leon said slightly depressed. "No you were, I just wanted to take the piss." Sebastian joked.

They got to the restaurant. It was a honkey-tonk restaurant. "Really? You said you made a reservation." Sebastian said. "I did." Leon said confused. "Well I think you're the only one who's not a parent." Sebastian sneered. "Oh well. At least you didn't dress smart." Leon said. "Only because I didn't want to overdress you. Not that it's a bad thing… um sorry." Sebastian flinched at the slip up, he really didn't want to insult Leon. Leon walked over to Sebastian and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "It's ok. I'm one of the luckiest guys alive." Leon smirked. "Oh yeah why's that?" Leon leant over and kissed Sebastian on the lips. Some boys that were about thirty yelled some homophobic comments. Leon held up his middle finger, keeping Sebastian locked in the kiss. He broke the kiss to look up at the men. They were walking over. "You fagot!" One of them yelled. "Dare insult me again I'll punch you." The other said. "Oh yeah prove it you fat git!" Leon responded. "That's it!" The one that made the insult took a swing and clocked Leon on the nose. Leon barley flinched and retaliated with a rock hard punch to the guy's cheek. "You dick!" He responded. "Get 'em Johnny!" The other guy egged his mate on. "Wait you're named after a condom?" Leon laughed. "That's hilarious!" He yelled. "Leon leave it." Sebastian sneered. Leon turned to Sebastian with a smirk. "No sorry. But he did punch me. So no now I will not leave it. I grew up in Italy and I'm used to being swung at." Leon sneered. Suddenly the other took a swing at Leon. Leon took the hit and immediately swung back clocking the man around the nose. Before Sebastian knew it the two strangers and Leon were in a full on fight. A few minutes of Leon taking and throwing hits, a concerned passer-by must have called someone because there was a police car. "What's going on here?!" The cop yelled. Leon immediately turned at the unfamiliar voice. At that point one of the men had already started throwing a punch and it hit Leon on the back of his head. Leon barely flinched again just absorbing the hit. He was obviously used to being hit. "I was told there was a drunken fight between three guys!" The officer said. "Well these fagots were kissing so we merely taught them a lesson." One of the guys sneered. "Hey hold on! You know that hitting _anyone_ is… Sebastian help me out I can't pronounce it." Leon looked at him. The officer followed his gaze to see Sebastian standing with his mouth gaping. He straightened up and shut his mouth. "You mean 'Illegal'." Sebastian answered. "Yeah. No matter what the reason." He continued. "But you hit us too! You dick you just admitted to illegal activity." The man said. "Actually only you did. You see he only hit you two in self-defence because you were hitting him, which isn't illegal." Sebastian said. "None of that matters because the four of you are getting in that car!" The officer yelled. The three guys who had been fighting immediately walked over to the police car. "Officer. Can I drive behind you in my car please?" Sebastian asked. "Well it's his car but still." Sebastian added. The officer looked at him. "Sure. Does he have the keys?" He asked. "Yes. Leo! Chuck us the keys!" Sebastian yelled to him. Leon turned on his heel slowly. He pulled the key out his back pocket and threw the keys to Sebastian. "If you crash it, I'll end you boy." Leon pointed at him sternly. They smirked. Sebastian got in the yellow car.

Once they had got to the police station and asked the four boys questions about the situation. The cops let Leon and Sebastian go. When the cop handed over Leon's phone he smirked at him. "That car of your's is the best car I've seen down in this station since your boyfriend's dad picked him up from bail." He commented. Sebastian choked on the water he was drinking. "Not cool. I'm gonna have to explain now." Sebastian sighed. "Don't worry he's got a lot of stuff like this on his record. Some of it was in a foreign language so I can't tell you exactly." The officer smirked. "I'll explain ok." Leon walked away with his hands up in surrender.

They got in the car. "Hey, I'm sorry about tonight." Leon smiled apologetically. "Nah I'm good. I got to see you fight which was pretty sexy, and you're bleeding so you look like you've paid enough for it. Oh and you still have the other promise to fill out." Sebastian smirked. "I think that might be a reward." Leon thought. "But I just wanna make-out tonight." Sebastian smirked. "Cool with me. But why?" Leon smiled. "Oh if you wanna…" Sebastian started. "No I've never really made-out with you, so I wanna do it." Leon smiled. "But we make-out all the time." Sebastian said. "No. Because that just warms us up." Leon explained changing gears. "Well you look like you won't be able to handle much after that fight." Sebastian looked at Leon worried. "What makes you say that?" Leon forced a smile. "Well you look like- Do you want me to drive you seem like you're struggling?" Sebastian put his hand on Leon shoulder. "Yeah please." He smiled with a mist in his eye. He pulled the car up on the side. Sebastian got out the car and held the door open for his boyfriend to get in the car. Leon grimaced as he pulled his belt across. Sebastian noticed. "Here… let me." Sebastian smiled. He pulled the belt across Leon not breaking eye contact. As he came back he stopped just in front of Leon. He kissed him softly and stood up straight. Leon watched him as he shut the door and got in the other side of the car. He carried on driving back.

Once they had got to the school the headmaster was waiting for them. "Is he ok?" He said as the two boys got out the car. "Um… he's in pain but nothing more serious than a couple cuts on his hands and face." Leon looked at Sebastian with a look that just said 'you're a dick'. "Oh and he'll have a black eye." Sebastian finished smirking. Leon went to sneer but just grimaced at the pain in his jaw. "You two are mental. So if everyone's ok-"

"Oh those two guys aren't." Leon smirked. The two boys high fived but Leon yelped at the searing pain that followed. "Then we're all good. You won't be in trouble about returning after the curfew." He smiled and began walking back to the school. The boys followed and Sebastian gave the keys back to Leon.

"Leon. Sebastian. You need to go back to McKinley on Monday and show them a number based on their week's project. We want to beat them at that competition." Trent said. The two boys nodded and went their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was pouring down with rain once they got to McKinley. They were drenched when they walked through the door. "Oh please you're the last thing we need." Blaine snapped. "Wait who's that?" Kurt and Rachel asked in unison. "I could be askin' the same thing." Leon took off his drenched jacket. Sebastian smirked. "I did tell you, you were gonna get drenched. This is Leon Ollie." Sebastian pointed out. "Wait is that Kurt and Rachel?" Leon asked. Sebastian looked confused at them. "Yeah. How did you figure out? Wait was we drunk?" Sebastian asked. "Probably. That tends to be when only one of us remembers something." Leon smirked. "Wait this means the hobbit twins are together again." Leon walked over to the three of them and threw his arms around Rachel and Blaine. "Frodo and Bilbo together once more." He messed up their hair and walked back over to Sebastian; receiving a high five. "You're such a nerd. How does your hair not move no matter what you do to it?" He rubbed his hands through his hair. Leon shrugged. "Wait so are these two an item?" Santana asked. "Well I think I'm gonna hearl." She gagged. "Wait what are you doing here anyway?" Sebastian asked throwing an arm around Leon. "Um we came down to watch the national's performance." Kurt snapped. "Which you lot aren't competing in." He added. "Well we were told to come put you guys in a flunk. We don't see why Trent cares but, a chance to annoy you lot is good for both of us." Leon smirked. "They've cloned Sebastian and put him in a different model." Santana mumbled. "LOL. That sounds like something I would say." Leon smirked at the floor. Sebastian shook his head. "Well I'm not standing here like a dick so I'm gonna sit down." He sat on the floor. "Like a dick." Sebastian added. Leon punched him in the leg. "What happened to your face anyway?" Sam asked. "He got into a fight and then got arrested. They let him go because it was in self-defence. He still won't tell me why his folder was so big." He looked down at Leon. "But that's not a bruise on his neck is it now?" Jake added. "Um, most of that was for graffiti and then no it's not." Leon smirked. "Really, what about?" Sebastian nodded at him. "No I didn't get caught so." Leon dropped his expression. He brought it back quickly. "So what you doing this week?" Leon sneered. He stood up. "Lilly Allen. We wanted a culture in our performance." Mr Shoe said. "So you decided British cool." Leon made a devilish smirk. All of a sudden a man walked in. "Hey I'm the new Spanish teacher. I was told you'd show me the ropes." He said to Mr Shoe. He gazed around the room and met Leon's eyes. "Leon? No way…" He said. "Wait you two know each other?" Mr Shoe asked. "I was the English teacher at his school in Italy. He sort of disappeared." He said not breaking his gaze from Leon. "Yeah and you were the creepy teacher that slept with students." Leon was quiet staring at the floor. Sebastian was piecing things together in his head. "Wait you two?" Sebastian said. Leon looked up at Sebastian. He was quiet still and just nodded slightly. "Leon. You can't blame me for what happened." The teacher said. "You know what Joey? I can." He made a sharp stare at the man. "You got me drunk and tricked me into think you were a nice guy. But actually you just pushed me around and were pretty shit in bed." Leon snapped. Sebastian was confused. Why wouldn't Leon tell him this? And what happened between them. "Right. Lilly Allen week right?!" Leon snapped at Mr Shoe. He nodded. "Band people? Not Fair." He said. "What key?" One of them said. "He really couldn't give a fuck. He can match pitch perfectly." Sebastian shook his head. They started playing.

**Oh he treats me with respect**

** He says he loves me all the time**

** He calls me fifteen times a day**

** He likes to make sure that I'm fine**

** You know I've never met a man**

** Who's made me feel quite so secure**

** He's not like all them other boys**

** They're all so dumb and immature**

He made the first two verses sound sarcastic.

** There's just one thing**

** That's getting in the way**

** When we go up to bed**

** You're just no good**

** It's such a shame**

** I look into your eyes**

** I want to get to know you**

** And then you make this noise**

** And it's apparent it's all over**

** It's not fair**

** And I think you're really mean**

** I think you're really mean**

** I think you're really mean**

** Oh, you're supposed to care**

** Don't you never make me scream**

** You never make me scream**

** Oh, it's not fair**

** And it's really not ok**

** It's really not ok**

** It's really not ok**

** Oh, you're supposed to care**

** But all you do is take**

** Yeah all you do is take**

** Oh I lie here in the wet patch**

** In the middle of the bed**

** I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by**

** I spent ages giving head**

He got a few raised eye brows at this.

** Then I remember all the nice things**

** That you've ever said to me**

** Maybe I'm just overreacting**

** Maybe you're the one for me**

** There's just one thing**

** That's getting in the way**

** When we go up to bed**

** You're just no good**

** It's such a shame**

** I look into your eyes**

** I want to get to know you**

** And then you make this noise**

** And it's apparent it's all over**

** It's not fair**

** And I think you're really mean**

** I think you're really mean**

** I think you're really mean**

** Oh, you're supposed to care**

** But you never make me scream**

** You never make me scream**

** Oh, it's not fair**

** And it's really not ok**

** It's really not ok**

** It's really not ok**

** Oh, you're supposed to care**

** But all you do is take**

** Yeah all you do is take**

** There's just one thing**

** That's getting in the way**

** When we go up to bed**

** You're just no good**

** It's such a shame**

** I look into your eyes**

** I want to get to know you**

** And then you make this noise**

** And it's apparent it's all over**

** It's not fair**

** And I think you're really mean**

** I think you're really mean**

** I think you're really mean**

** Oh, you're supposed to care**

** Don't you never make me scream**

** You never make me scream**

** Oh, it's not fair**

** And it's really not ok**

** It's really not ok**

** It's really not ok**

** Oh, you're supposed to care**

** But all you do is take**

** Yeah all you do is take **

"Don't bother telling me you-" The man kissed him Leon tried to pull away but he squeezed his arm hard so he couldn't get away. When Leon managed to push him off he punched the man hard straight around the nose. "Easy there tiger… You're mouth tasted like coke so I'm pretty sure you found yourself another Pablo." He sneered darkly. "You dick…" Leon murmured. He walked out. "Leo. Come on. Can you not go two days without punching someone?" Sebastian followed him out. Leon hadn't gone out the building he had just fell against the wall and berried his head in his knees. Sebastian was pretty sure he was crying. Suddenly Mr Shoe, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Sam followed. "Leo, baby. It's ok. He won't bother you anymore." Sebastian had knelt down in front of Leon. He had a hand rubbing Leon's back softly. "I won't let him…" He murmured softly. "Leon. Do you need me to call anyone? He won't be allowed to teach here if I call the police…" Mr Shoe asked softly. "Leon, are you ok?" Blaine knelt down next to Sebastian, Kurt was next to him. "I'll take you back to Dalton yeah?" Sebastian slowly put his hand through Leon's hair. It bounced back to its original position as he rolled his hand over it. "Ok…" He whispered. Sam swivelled round sit down against the wall next to Leon. He threw an arm around him. "It's ok dude. We'll kick that dick ass later." Sam said. Sebastian nodded at Sam to say thanks, Sam returned it. "We're sorry Leo. We didn't know you'd been through anything like that." Marley and the others had followed. Obviously Joey had made a run for it.

Leon and Sebastian were in Leon's bed. They were under the covers. Leon was wrapped around Sebastian's chest. Sebastian had his head against Leon's and a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Why does he know about Pablo?" Sebastian said softly. "I'm not mad but I do wanna know." He added. Leon snuggled into his chest a little more. "He was my favourite teacher so…

_Leon walked into the English room. "Um, sir…" He murmured. "Oh Leon. What's wrong?" the teacher asked. Leon's eyes were a bit puffy so he could tell he was crying. "Um… I need to talk to you about something. It's not school but, I don't wanna talk to my sister or parents. You're the only other person I could actually talk to…" Leon sniffed. "We can go to my house and talk if you want. I was about to go home. It's better for us to talk there." The teacher smiled softly. Leon nodded._

_Once they had got to the house, Leon sat on the sofa and Joey had gone into the kitchen to get Leon something to drink. He came out with two beers. "I know you're not old enough, but from the sounds of things you need it." He said; handing him the green bottle. "Thanks…" He said. "So why didn't you talk to that Pablo guy you're dating?" He asked sitting down next to Leon, a little too close but Leon thought nothing of it. "Because it's about him." He said. "Now I see why you couldn't talk to your parents." He smiled at him. "He OD…" Leon said. "Oh my god I'm so sorry…" He said. The teacher placed a hand on his knee. "So was it because he wasn't careful?" He asked, shuffling closer. "No he did it on purpose…" Leon broke down into tears. Joey pulled him in to his chest. "I'm so sorry…" He was stroking Leon's head. He reached a hand down to Leon's arse. He felt it and moaned a little. "Shh… I'll help you feel better…" He smiled devilishly. "But… sir…" He sniffed. "Shh… you're gonna be a good boy tonight…" He felt Leon, hardening. "See there we go… good boy…" He said softly into his ear. He pulled Leon until he was sitting with his legs open over his lap. "Now be a good boy and kiss daddy…" He smirked darkly. Leon moved closer. He pressed a kiss on the teacher's lips. His tight jeans weren't very good at hiding anything. The teacher moaned. Soon he was pulling at Leon's clothes. They were both naked on the sofa, Mr Daniel was kneeling on top of Leon. "Sir… I'm not sure…" He stopped as he felt the teacher starting to push his cock into him. "Shh… it'll be ok… just keep still… be a good boy for daddy…" He leant into Leon, and started pumping slowly. Leon moaned. "It's Joey by the way…" He pressed a kiss against the boy's chest. "I know… Joey, keep going…" He panted. "Course babe. Wouldn't stop if you asked." He went harder, Leon was moaning loudly, he probably would have found that last remark disturbing apart from the fact he didn't want him to stop. "Fuck, Joey… give it to me…" _

_About half an hour of similar remarks he found himself next to Mr Daniel on the sofa. "Good… boy…" He smirked. "Wow…" He hugged the man closer. The man pulled him in. "I love you…" He whispered into the boy's ear. Leon thought for a moment. "I love you too…" He smiled and kissed the man's chest. "Wait did you use a…?" Leon asked. "Um…" He checked. "No sorry…" He was lying. He didn't want Leon to know he had planned this._

"We did it a couple times in closets at the school and I went round his every now and then. But I lied when I told him I loved him… I don't know why… I guess I just thought he would be different." He whimpered. "It's ok. Leo, he won't ever touch you again…" He pressed a kiss against his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry if I changed any names by accident I couldn't remember whether I mentioned them or not. – KAMShark **

**Chapter 14**

Leon was sitting in his house; he was getting ready for dinner. He was really nervous. Not for a normal reason like Sebastian's dad asking him questions, it was more the fact his dad was going to be _in the same room as his fucking boyfriend_! No reason to panic. Only reason to die on the floor slowly. He thought to himself. He was wearing plumb chinos a white short sleeved shirt and his favourite black silk vest. He was contemplating a plumb tie. The question was: 'Leon you fagot take off that bow tie!' or 'Well at least he didn't fuck him before the date.' He was pretty sure the second was better to be coming from his dad. "Leon can I come in?" His mum asked through the door. "Yeah." He replied. She walked in and looked at Leon who was still trying to style his hair in some way. "Ah… you're getting all dolled up for your boyfriend." She mocked. He turned. "I'm more annoyed I can't actually." He smirked. "I can tell. By the way me and Chloe are gonna have some girl time in my car, so you can drive your farther." She tried walking away. "Woah! You slipped that bummer in quickly." He admired. "That's not happening…" He snorted. "You two need to get along-"

"And putting us in a small car together is the best way to do that?" Leon sneered sarcastically. "No but we want you to not retaliate." Leon looked at his mum shocked at her lack of support. "Why would you side with him? He asked to put me up for adoption because I was gay… and you side with his as if that were…" He sobbed. "As if that were _perfectly_ ok." He snapped sarcastically. "Leo-"

"No! That ain't right…" He snapped as he barged past her. "Leonardo? Where are you going?!" She yelled to him. "A drive!" He yelled. He pulled on a jacket and pulled out his car keys. In a blink of an eye he was out the door. He got in the car and drove off. "What a fucking cow!" He yelled at no one. He was texting his sister. 'Don't tell mum I texted you but tell me when you're leaving for Sebastian's please.' He sent the text. A moment later he received a text. 'Sure. No worries.' She replied.

He was about half an hour away from Sebastian's house when he received another text. 'We're leaving now.' She informed him. 'Cool' He replied. He drove to Sebastian's house. When he got there he could see another car driving up behind him. They parked up beside each other. When he got out his mum just gave him an apologetic look. He smiled quickly and headed for the door. He rang the bell. He saw a figure appear a moment later. Sebastian pulled open the door. "Hey, babe." He smirked. "Hello Mr Ollie and Harriet. Hey Chloe." He added looking over his shoulder. They two boys hugged quickly as Sebastian let the four of them in. Leon's dad gave the two of them a look. "I'll take your coats." Sebastian smiled. "I'll help." Leon suggested as he took off his own coat. "Thanks." Chloe said as Sebastian took her coat. Leon's dad just nodded. "Thank you Sebastian. The house looks lovely." She beamed. "My dad's just through there in the kitchen." Sebastian directed them. "That went well." Leon beamed sarcastically. "I'm more intimidated by _my _dad than your's right now." He added. "Same here." Sebastian stared after them. He turned to Leon. "But who cares. I haven't said hello to you properly." Sebastian grabbed Leon's sides and pulled him against him. He kissed him deeply. Leon sneered as they broke the kiss to breath. Leon slung his arms around Sebastian as he kissed his neck. He moaned quietly. "Wait hold on, babe." Sebastian pulled up. "We can't get too hot and bothered. He'll notice." Leon whispered. Sebastian knew what he meant. "We'll ask if you can stay over." Sebastian smiled. "Planed ahead. My stuff's in the boot." He smirked. "Cool." They put the coats in the cupboard.

"Hey I'm John Smythe." Sebastian's dad shook all their hands as they introduce themselves. "Sebastian, quit making out and get your ass in here!" He yelled. He walked round the corner. "We weren't making out, sir." Leon said shyly. "Though if we were I would have already pointed out-"He moved in close to Leon's ear. "…How sexy you look in those… tight… plumb jeans." He kissed Leon's cheek. "They're chinos actually." He pushed Sebastian playfully. Chloe laughed with the two boys.

Later when diner was ready, they were sat around the table. Mr Smythe came in with the food. "Do you want help bringing them through?" Leon asked. Sebastian nodded as if to ask the same thing. "No I'm ok. Thanks." He said. "Ok." Sebastian said. "This looks lovely thanks." Chloe said followed by similar remarks. "You're welcome." He smiled proudly. As they dug in the adult started conversations. Chloe listened in while Leon and Sebastian flirted. "Hey are we the only people on this table that are _right_ handed?" Leon suddenly pointed out. "Wow that's weird." Leon smiled. They continued dinner until the parents turned to the youngers. "So when did you two first have sex?" Leon's mum asked. The two boys looked at each other and sneered. "The first date." Sebastian snorted. "We aren't that bad because we made it to a bed first. Sebastian probably broke the speed limit but…" The two boys burst into laughter. "I wish I hadn't asked…" She said.

When they were about to leave, Leon remembers something. Sebastian grabbed Leon from behind and kissed his ear. "Can you lot wait until you're alone, please?" Leon's dad grimaced. "Um… that reminds me. Dad can Leon stay please?" Sebastian smiled at his dad. "Yeah of course. If that's ok with you guys only." His dad looked to Leon's mum. "Yes of course. I trust you two planned it and your stuff's in your boot." She raised an eyebrow "Yep." Leon smiled. "Ok then see you tomorrow honey." She smiled. "Thanks John." She smiled at Sebastian's dad. They three left the house and Leon got his stuff from the boot.

When he came back in Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. "Let's get you out those _chinos_." He smirked. They kissed. Leon wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle. Sebastian spanked him hard, making Leon moan a little. When they broke the kiss Leon could only nod, in a loss for words. Sebastian grabbed Leon's hand in his and interlocked their fingers, he grabbed Leon's bag in the other hand and lead them upstairs. He threw down the bag once they got in the room. He locked the door. They started taking off each other's shirts while kissing. "God those abs are just…" Leon kissed him before he could continue. "Abulous." Leon smirked. "Yeah. Now I'll for fill my promise." Leon looked at him confused. "Look…" Sebastian slowly undone Leon's jeans, Leon smiled remembering. After a little effort, Leon and Sebastian were down to just pants (who knows when they took their _socks_ off?). Sebastian walked them backwards onto the bed. Sebastian was lying on top of Leon kissing his neck. Leon decided to take control. He push Sebastian onto his back and knelt over his crotch. He rubbed Sebastian's chest. "You up for this?" Sebastian said concerned. "Yeah why? Oh right." Leon looked at himself in the mirror. The scars trailing over his body. The cuts just healing from last Friday night. The bruises, purple because of the cold room. "I'm ok with you seeing me… like this, that's why I told you." Leon smiled, it was a forced smile but Sebastian always appreciated his efforts when it came to the topic. He kissed Sebastian. "I love you…" Sebastian said placing his hand on Leon's face. "I love you too… for once I finally mean it…" Leon could have burst into tears. Sebastian sat up and leant into him. They kissed deeply and Sebastian slid his hand softly down Leon's back. Leon moaned as Sebastian put his hand into his pants. He felt Leon harden and pulled off his pants. Leon returned the favour (when he got the idea).

When Leon woke up he felt Sebastian's arms around him. Sebastian was still asleep; it was a bitter sweet moment. He wanted to stay there but Sebastian would move if he was awake, but he wanted to share the moment with him. He decided to just relax into Sebastian. After a few minutes he felt Sebastian's grip tighten. "Morning gorgeous." Leon said softly. Sebastian pressed a kiss against Leon's cheek. "Morning, you sleep well?" He asked pulling Leon in closer. "Better than I do without you…" Leon smiled. "You two awake yet?!" Sebastian's dad yelled through the door. Leon jumped, forgetting his dad was here. "I think even the dead are awake after that!" Sebastian snapped. "Sorry! After all that noise you two must be hungry." He said coming in. Sebastian pulled the covers back over Leon. "No Leon had food in his bag." Sebastian said. Leon was in an awkward position. He felt he couldn't talk and he wasn't wearing anything under the duvet. "Dad. Can you leave? You're making him uncomfortable." Leon just felt himself gushing at the remark. Sebastian had obviously felt his shoulders tense when his dad came in. "Sure…" His dad walked out, and Leon let out a sigh of relief. "You don't have to freak. He's ok with everything. He knows that your dad isn't exactly… ok… with it…" Sebastian kissed Leon's neck softly. "I wouldn't tell him anything else though, not about that night." Sebastian reassured him. "Thank you… I'm glad he's ok with it. I'm just not used to… affection from… dad role models…" Leon as trying to put it in the best way possible. "So glad you put it like that because the other day is full proof that you do get it _from older men_" Sebastian mocked. "Shut up…" Leon swivelled round so he was facing Sebastian and kissed him. They laughed and just laid there for a moment. "I love you…" Sebastian rolled his hand down Leon's side. "I love you too…" He smiled at the action. He was finally in a relationship where he only got the affection in bed, and nowhere else. Yes they were _in_ bed at the time, but he meant like while doing it. "Good because otherwise I've spent too long on this relationship." Sebastian joked. They laughed. They were glad they could laugh about this stuff, without one of them getting the wrong idea.

The warblers were standing behind the stage, the new directions had just performed their three songs: Somewhere Only We Know (Lily Alan cover), Burn, and Young. They were ok but the lack of male leads was a let-down. The curtains opened and the warblers began the background music.

**_"How To Save A Life"_**

**Seb:****_ Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_**

**_ He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_**

**_ He smiles politely back at you_**

**_ You stare politely right on through_**

**Leo:****_ Some sort of window to your right_**

**_ As he goes left and you stay right_**

**_ Between the lines of fear and blame_**

**_ You begin to wonder why you came_**

******Both:****_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_**

**All:****_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

**_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

**_ Had I known how to save a life_**

**Leo:****_ Let him know that you know best_**

**_ 'Cause after all you do know best_**

**_ Try to slip past his defence_**

**_ Without granting innocence_**

**Seb:****_ Lay down a list of what is wrong_**

**_ The things you've told him all along_**

**_ Pray to God, he hears you_**

**_ And I pray to God, he hears you_**

**All:****_ And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_**

**_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

**_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

**_ Had I known how to save a life_**

**Leo:****_ As he begins to raise his voice_**

**_ You lower yours and grant him one last choice_**

**_ Drive until you lose the road_**

**_ Or break with the ones you've followed_**

**Seb:****_ He will do one of two things_**

**_ He will admit to everything_**

**_ Or he'll say he's just not the same_**

**_ And you'll begin to wonder why you came_**

******Both: ****_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_**

**_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

**_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

**_ Had I known how to save a life_**

**_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_**

**_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

**_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

**_ Had I known how to save a life_**

**Warblers:****_ How to save a life_**

**Leo:****_ How to save a life_**

**Both:****_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_**

**_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

**_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

**_ Had I known how to save a life_**

**_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend (Where did I go wrong?)_**

**_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

**_ And I would have stayed up with you all night (Where did I go wrong?)_**

**_ Had I known how to save a life_**

**_ How to save a life_**

**_ How to save a life _**

They received the applause and started the next son as it faded.

**_"Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?"_**

**Leo:****_ Sugar_**

**_ Sugar_**

**_ mmm ... ooh_**

**_ She sits alone waiting for suggestions_**

**_ He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_**

**_ His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_**

**_ Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_**

**All:****_ If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_**

**_ Come on, sugar, let me know_**

**_ If you really need me just reach out and touch me_**

**_ Come on, honey, tell me so_**

**Leo:****_ He's acting shy looking for an answer_**

**_ Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_**

**_ Now hold on a minute before we go much further_**

**_ Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_**

**_ They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_**

**_ At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_**

**All:****_ If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_**

**_ Come on, sugar, let me know_**

**_ If you really need me just reach out and touch me_**

**_ Come on, honey, tell me so_**

**Leo:****_ His heart's beating like a drum_**

**_ 'Cause at last he's got his girl home_**

**_ Relax, baby, now we are alone_**

**_[Break]_**

**Leo:****_ If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_**

**_ Come on, sugar, let me know_**

**_ If you really need me just reach out and touch me_**

**_ Come on, honey, tell me so_**

**_ Tell me so, baby _**

The next song begins.

**Leo:****_ What ever happened to Saturday night?_**

**_ When you dressed up sharp and you felt all right?_**

**_ It don't seem the same since cosmic light_**

**_ Came into my life, I thought I was divine_**

**_ I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go_**

**_ And listen to the music on the radio_**

**_ A saxophone was blowin' on a rock-n-roll show_**

**_ You climbed in the back seat_**

**_ You really had a good time_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt_**

**_ My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt_**

**_ I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that when I'd melt_**

**_ She'd whisper in my ear, tonight she really was mine_**

**_ Get back in front and put some hair oil on_**

**_ Buddy Holly was singin' his very last song_**

**_ With your arms around your girl, you'd try and sing-a-long_**

**_ You felt pretty good_**

**_ You really had a good time_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

**_ Hot Patootie, bless my soul_**

**_ I really love that rock-n-roll_**

They bowed and left the stage. Leon and Sebastian met at each other's side immediately. "You were awesome in How To Save A Life. Kinda sexy actually." Leon smiled. "Well I do think you're sexy by the way…" Sebastian sneered. They went to kiss but were interrupted. "Hey guys. You two were great up there!" Blaine patted them on the back. "Thanks I'd say but the same but I was making out with him during your performance." Sebastian smirked. "Wow nice to know you don't hide anything." Leon said sarcastically. Sebastian punched his arm playfully. "Don't start with me you saw what I did to those homophobic guys' faces." Leon joked. "Wait what?" Sam said. He was behind Blaine and no one had noticed him until that point. "Um, some guys took the piss out of us, so I pissed them off got my face smashed in but I returned the favour so we're even." Leon explained. "Right…" Sam was still confused.

"You really should rename yourselves the _no _directions. You're only on your way to nationals because Hunter made them cheat." Leon smirked. He was holding a trophy, it was small but they only got a medal for last place. "Oh and there's your funk, Trent." Leon yelled to him. "Oh walk on Leon…" Kurt snapped. "Sorry… don't get your knickers in a twist." Leon high fived Kitty as she got the remark straight away. "Walk on." Trent barked at Leon as he took the trophy. "Ok. Seb and me are going separately. We're going to get _wasted_ with his dad." Leon grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders. They got in the yellow car and drove off in the opposite direction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Leon was wearing brown skinny jeans and a black shirt with a mega charizard X on it. He had his trilby hat on and black and white all-star high tops. He was in McKinley and everyone kept giving him weird looks. He walked into the choir room. "Oh, for the love of God. What do _you _want?" Kurt snapped. "Um Kurt. He's actually here for a reason." Mr Shoe said. "Um. Yeah. I sort of got in trouble and the kicked me out of Dalton, I would explain further but I… I have no clue what happened because I can't remember." Leon said. "So he's actually here to audition." Mr Shoe walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Wait what?" Leon said. "I think I should be just accepted because I just did three songs in a row in that competition." Leon sneered. "I think he should audition." Kurt said. "Yeah Santana and I didn't see him at the competition." Rachel said. "Fine…" Leon sighed. He walked over and whispered a song into the band member's ear. "Cool…" He said as he told the others and they began playing Leon's song selection.

**_"The Monster"_**

**Leon:****_ I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_**

**_ Get along with the voices inside of my head_**

**_ You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_**

**_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_**

**_I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek_**

**_ Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey_**

**_ Wanted to receive attention for my music_**

**_ Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me_**

**_ For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways_**

**_ Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated_**

**_ When I blew; see, but it was confusing_**

**_ 'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf_**

**_ Abused ink used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)_**

**_ Hit the lottery, oh wee_**

**_ But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet_**

**_ It was like winning a used mink_**

**_ Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink_**

**_ I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep_**

**_ Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith_**

**_ But I'm actually weirder than you think_**

**_ 'Cause I'm_**

**_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_**

**_ Get along with the voices inside of my head_**

**_ You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_**

**_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_**

**_ Well, that's nothing_**

**_ Well, that's nothing_**

**_Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me_**

**_ To seize the moment and don't squander it_**

**_ 'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow_**

**_ So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from_**

**_ (Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders._**

**_ No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)_**

**_ Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo_**

**_ I think it went wandering off down yonder_**

**_ And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen_**

**_ 'Cause I need an interventionist_**

**_ To intervene between me and this monster_**

**_ And save me from myself and all this conflict_**

**_ 'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it_**

**_ My OCD's conking me in the head_**

**_ Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking_**

**_ I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying_**

**_ Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the_**

**_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_**

**_ Get along with the voices inside of my head_**

**_ You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_**

**_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_**

**_ Well, that's nothing_**

**_ Well, that's nothing_**

**_Call me crazy but I have this vision_**

**_ One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian_**

**_ But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at_**

**_ MC's, blood get spilled and I'll_**

**_ Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track_**

**_ Give every kid who got played that_**

**_ Pumped up feeling and shit to say back_**

**_ To the kids who played him_**

**_ I ain't here to save the fucking children_**

**_ But if one kid out of a hundred million_**

**_ Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great_**

**_ It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back_**

**_ In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that_**

**_ Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack_**

**_ Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts_**

**_ I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that_**

**_ It's nothing, I'm still friends with the_**

**_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_**

**_ Get along with the voices inside of my head_**

**_ You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_**

**_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_**

**_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_**

**_ Get along with the voices inside of my head_**

**_ You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_**

**_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_**

**_ Well, that's nothing_**

**_ Well, that's nothing_**

"We good?" Leon said as the song ended. "Wow. That was some skilful rapping." Mr Shoe said. "I have to agree." Principle Sylvester clapped as she walked in. "Leonardo Ash Ollie. Welcome to McKinley." She smiled evilly. "Ok that's creepy." Artie said. "What are you up to Sue?" Mr Shoe said. Leon took a seat at the back in the corner, away from everyone else. "Nothing I'm just welcoming our new student." She said sarcastically. She turned to Leon. "Now if you cause trouble at this school like you did at Dalton, I'll hunt down you're leprechaun mother and spaghetti consuming farther and assonate them." She waited for Leon's response. Leon smirked and sat back in his chair. "Understood." He held up his hands in surrender. "But I couldn't give a shit what you did to my dad." He added with a smirk. "I like you… I can't think of a name… gay number 3." She decided. "Who's 1 and 2?" He asked. "Gay number 1." She pointed to Kurt. "Gay number 2. His fiancé." She pointed to Blaine. Leon sneered. "Ok. Whatever." He smirked. "I'm going to brainstorm names." She walked out. "Well you handled that well." Mr Shoe said. "Well this week's lesson is Dirty Little Secret." He wrote the words on the board. "Why?" Leon asked. "Because we don't know each other enough. Telling one secret could lift a lot of weight." Mr Shoe explained. "But we've just done Guilty Pleasures week." Tina pointed out. "See this is different. Instead of sharing a musical shame, we share just a secret that we haven't told anyone. Everyone can perform a song to do with their secret. At the end of the week we're gonna perform Dirty Little Secrets by The All American Rejects." Mr Shoe said. "A little racism going on here." Leon murmured. "Sorry Leon." Mr Shoe said. Leon just looked at him plainly. "So we just sing a song and blurt out are darkest secret? Well that's not risky at all." Leon said sarcastically. "But what if we don't have that sort of secret?" Tina said. "Pretty sure what you did to Blaine while he was asleep counts." Santana sneered. "What? Hold on I swear Blaine's gay." Leon sneered. "Yeah we all know that so can we just move on?" Tina snapped. "Well what's your secret then, Mr Shoe?" Leon smirked. "I actually like this kid." Santana moved and sat next to Leon. Leon raised an eyebrow and looked back to Mr Shoe. "Well, I never said this to the glee club that was here at the time. But when I first started I had a massive crush on Mrs Pillsbury. But at the time I had a wife." Mr Shoe said ashamed. "Well now you can't call me a skank. Actually I've done worse stuff than that when I had a boyfriend." Leon was lost in thought. "Well anyways. Does anyone have a performance?" Mr Shoe asked. Santana stood up and walked in front of the room. "I don't have a song but I wanted to say something. When I first joined glee club, I couldn't accept being a lesbian but now I can. But when I couldn't I manipulated Brittany into making out with me, while she was still dating Artie. I hate myself for it…" Santana the walked out. "I could go cheat on her." Leon suggested. "Why you?" Kurt asked. "Because guys used to do that to me." Leon followed her out.

"Santana?" Leon saw her in the auditorium. "What? Come here to tell me it's ok. I know it is now but it was bad at the time." She snapped. "No. It's never ok to do that. I would know." He said sitting in the chair next to her. "Who to?" She asked. "Um. Guys actually used to do it to me." He said. "Sorry. So you're here to tell me I'm a cow then?" She said. "No. I'm here to tell you that if you come back you can dig out dirt on the others." He sneered. "Fine…" She took his hand and the walked back to the choir room.

"Hey." Santana said. "Wow. That was quick." Kurt said. "I just knew what to say." Leon smiled and sat down. "What?" They smiled at each other and laughed.

"So how was your first day?" Sebastian said over the phone. "Well I appear to fit in. I guess they're still sceptical." Leon sneered. "They homework's easier, though." He smirked. "Yeah. You're getting along then?" He said sadly. "I miss you…" He replied. "Me too…" He tried to smile. "I'm alone for this weekend. You can come over…" Leon bit his lip with anticipation. "Of course, babe." Sebastian smiled. "Cool, I'll call you tomorrow." Leon said. "I love you…" He smirked. "I love you too." Leon hung up and skipped into the kitchen.

Leon was sitting on his chair in glee waiting for Mr Shoe. Everyone was talking so Leon just played on candy crush. His phone rung. "Hey…" Sebastian said. "Hi." Leon replied. "I was wondering what time? And should I bring…?" He asked. "Um who are you talking to? Yeah you should, just in case we run out. And I wake up around eight so come at nine am." Leon smiled. "Cool… I love you…" Sebastian said. "I love you too… bye…" Leon hung up and smiled. "Who was that? I couldn't have been Sebastian because you're smiling." Kurt sneered. "Leave it out. I'm not the one getting married to eighteen year old." Leon snapped. "No you sleep with thirty year olds." Kurt snapped. Leon just shook his head in disbelief. "Your fiancé's a dick, Blaine." Leon said to the boy. He was in shock that Kurt would say such a thing. "Kurt… I can't believe you would say that…" Blaine whimpered. "I'm sorry. He-"

"I know what he said Kurt… that doesn't make what you said any better." Blaine interrupted. "Blaine, don't worry its ok… I was only poking at old shit…" Leon smirked. "Blaine… I didn't mean it I just don't like people calling us stupid for getting married." Kurt said. "It's ok." They hugged. "Well now that's a normal make up. I was scared this time he would adopt a kid with you to make up." Leon sneered. Santana high fived him. "Shut up…" Blaine said. Mr Shoe walked in. "Hey guys sit down." Everyone sat in their seats and fell silent. "So does anyone want to perform?" When nobody put up their hands or stood up, Leon took it upon himself. "Yeah sure. Whatever." He stood up. "Well I have no clue why I chose this song but oh well…" Leon sneered.

**_"Holy Horseshit, Batman!"_**

**Leo:****_ She reached her hand out with a pamphlet and I politely said "No, Mam"_**

**_ I mean no disrespect and I apologize if this fucks up your program_**

**_ You tell me I'm gonna burn for lying but the heat can turn water to wine_**

**_ Well if there's a hell below then we're all gonna be just fine._**

**_ So there I stood six feet in sin, a walking contradiction_**

**_ But am I wrong for posing question or am I another lost soul searching?_**

**_ Then she gave me a look so unchristian and told she'd pray for my children_**

**_ I said "If you're so holy you'll probably out-live me but if I bought a Jesus piece do you think he'd forgive me?"_**

**_ Maybe I would be a fool to think_**

**_ That somewhere in the sky's a place for me_**

**_ What good would it be to pray for me?_**

**_ You won't save me, don't pray for me_**

**_ Now I've never been religious_**

**_ I'm just a big fan of logistics_**

**_ And if it makes sense then I'm all for it_**

**_ I even pray if the situation calls for it_**

**_ Somebody asked me if I believe in miracles_**

**_ I try to answer without sounding satirical_**

**_ I'm 3 years past my expiration and yet I'm still fresher than a new-born_**

**_ So I guess that's my explanation but it's safe to say I've never seen a unicorn and I never chase rainbows_**

**_ But I hear the devil wears designer clothes_**

**_ So does God have a favourite brand?_**

**_ And for that matter, is he even a man?_**

**_ And will I go to hell for even saying that?_**

**_ Only time will tell I'm just relaying facts._**

**_ Maybe I would be a fool to think_**

**_ That somewhere in the sky's a place for me_**

**_ What good would it be to pray for me?_**

**_ You won't save me, don't pray for me_**

**_[Instrumental]_**

**_ Maybe I would be a fool to think_**

**_ That somewhere in the sky's a place for me_**

**_ What good would it be to pray for me?_**

**_ You won't save me, don't pray for me_**

**_ Maybe I would be a fool to think_**

**_ That somewhere in the sky's a place for me_**

**_ What good would it be to pray for me?_**

**_ You won't save me, don't pray for me _**

"Well. When I was sixteen, I had this boyfriend. He OD and I started getting bad. I couldn't talk to anyone, because they'd put me in rehab even though I didn't know about his past with drugs. He did it on purpose when we had an argument. And I freaked, I blamed myself and the only thing I could think about was how much I hated myself." He was tearing up a little but he held it back. "I started doing something really stupid and I don't know why I thought this was the only way to make things better I just did. Then I…" He pulled up his shirt so they could see the scars. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell the warblers…" He said quietly. "Leon, who knows about this?" Mr Shoe said concerned. "Sebastian and you guys. I couldn't tell my mum, because she would freak. My dad would probably help me if I told him. He didn't know at the time so he would have kicked me out." Leon smiled sadly. "Leon… you realise there's laws against that?" Kurt said. "Yeah but my sister would lose her dad. I couldn't care less but at the same time I'd lose my best friend." Leon sniffed. "Didn't it hurt?" Marley asked. "No… it does if you're doing it for attention, but I'd never told anyone until the other week after your mislead intervention. That's the only reason why I got upset the other week. It's the only reason why I trusted Sebastian. But you honestly can't tell my parents, my mum would tell the police about his OD. He ran his family business so his family would get hurt as well. They were really welcoming, and I couldn't hurt them." Leon was shaking his head. "We have to report this Leo-"

"No you don't. You don't have to tell anyone because I told you in confidence. Like Sebastian…" Leon snapped. "Leon he's not helping-"

"Well he's been nicer to me than everyone in my life put together, and we've only known each other a few months. Sorry but that's good enough for me." Leon walked out.

"Shh it's ok…" Sebastian was holding Leon in his embrace. "Thanks for being here…" Leon sniffed. They were in his room. "Of course… I would never leave you…" Sebastian kissed his neck. They heard a knock on the door. Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Blaine and Mr Shoe walked in. "You lot are dicks…" Sebastian snapped, not releasing Leon. "You lot have actually just made it worse… and I honestly didn't think that-"

"Shut up Sebastian…" Rachel snapped. "Don't talk to him like that or I'll break your beak." Leon snapped. Sebastian sneered into Leon's shoulder. "Can we break this hug please? Boy on boy doesn't do anything for lesbians." Santana said. "No. My house, don't like it fuck off." Leon stated. He broke the embrace anyway. Sebastian smirked again. "Leon, we have to tell your mom at least…" Mr Shoe said. "I do agree, babe." Sebastian put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "We'll explain that you're better now…" He added. "Yeah. We're here for you dude." Sam said. "Yeah, man." Blaine agreed. "That's one hell of a bromance." Leon sneered. Santana high fived him again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_"Hey, killer." Sebastian said. He sat at the table across from Blaine. "How are you and Leon getting on?" He asked. "Is that why you called me here?" Sebastian smirked. "Yeah…" Blaine sat staring patiently. "I told him how I felt, he said it back…" Sebastian looked at the table. "There's more…" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he meant it…" Sebastian said. "What a load of bull. That boy's crazy for you! He hangs on your every word, he adores you but you don't see it, he wasn't lying he meant it more than anything. Sebastian, if you don't see it soon he might not anymore. Well he will but he won't _want_ to. He tries really hard. You saw with that coffee, he listens to you all the time, he'd never ignore you." Blaine said. "Well if that's true I don't think Kurt's for you." Blaine looked at him. "That's different." Blaine shook his head. "Not really… but you used to be a lot hotter, but you let yourself go a bit once you proposed. That doesn't seem like the best relationship." Sebastian stated sipping his coffee. "But if someone loves you they don't care what you look like." Blaine replied. "But if _you_ love someone, you'd try to look good for them." Sebastian recovered. "You do have a point… but I'm not breaking with him, I honestly love him."_

Sebastian remembered the moment in his head. Seeing Leon in such a state reminded him of how much he tried for him. After everything he's been through he still manages to trust Sebastian. "Leo… why didn't you talk to me? I could have helped." Leon and Harriet were in a tight embrace of tears. "I wasn't out… you wouldn't have understood…" Leon sobbed. "Oh, tiger course I would… I love you, unlike your farther, no matter what." She pulled him in. "Baby?" Sebastian said. "Why didn't you tell Chloe? She knew about you." Sebastian asked. "She would have told us… Leon knows that…" They were both crying Sebastian was standing, not quite sure what to do. They let each other out the embrace. "But I'm better now… I still felt that way when we came here… but when I met Sebastian and got to know him, I just didn't anymore…" Leon turned and smiled at Sebastian. "Thanks Sebastian. You gave him the courage to speak to me, and you helped him." She said. "You won't tell his dad." He asked. "No…" she smiled at the two boys. Leon walked over to Sebastian. "I'll leave you two alone…" She walked out. Sebastian pulled Leon in closer. "How do you still trust guys after all of this? I just don't get it…" Sebastian asked. Leon put his arms on Sebastian's shoulders. "I'm not a very good judge of character… but I got one right out of… let's see logical guess… 100?" Leon smirked and kissed Sebastian. "You're perfect… you may not think so but every flaw you point out I'll make an argument against you…" Sebastian said. "Shit I meant to say that in my head." Sebastian released Leon. "No…" Leon pulled Sebastian back in. "You're really sweet and I love you for that…" Leon kissed Sebastian, it went on until Leon felt someone swat at the back of his head. "Go spread rainbows somewhere else!" Leon's dad snapped. Leon let go of Sebastian and pushed his dad to the floor. "You seriously think you can come into this house and tell _me_ what to do? Are you stupid?" Leon snapped. "You little fagot!" He stood and pushed Leon against the wall grabbing him by the hair. "You talk to me like that again and I'll snap your neck. I couldn't care less about your mother's opinion anymore." He punched Leon in the stomach with his free hand. Leon only tried to push him off, but he failed. "Really?! Get out of my house!" His mum came down stairs and yelled at him. "If you lay a hand on him again, I'll call the police!" She yelled. "Harriet…" He said not loosening his grip on Leon. "I said get out Mark!" She screamed. He slammed Leon against the wall once more and stormed out the house slamming the door. "I'm so sorry Leo… I wish I'd known about what he did when I wasn't around…" She sobbed. "Seb… you ok?" He asked. "Yeah… babes, come here…" Leon walked into his embrace. "I'm so sorry…" He pulled his head into his neck. Leon sniffed and hugged Sebastian tighter. "Leo… I heard the noise…" Chloe came down stairs. "Hey… what happened?" She saw the two boys and knew something was up. "He did it again didn't he?" She said angrily. "You knew about it?" Leon's mum asked. "I did too… I thought you knew so I didn't bring it up." Sebastian said stroking Leon's hair. "Same here…" Chloe didn't make eye contact. "So what was you lot talking about before that?" Leon explained the whole situation and Sebastian helped out when Leon couldn't think of the words. "Show me…" She said quietly. He pulled off his shirt slowly. He revealed the scars. The two women gasped at the sight. "Leo…" She hugged her brother and kissed his shoulder. "Sebastian why didn't you tell us…?" She asked. "Because I told him not to… and he didn't want to hurt me so he didn't say a word to anyone else." He turned to Sebastian. "That's why I freaked when your dad came in… I didn't him want to disapprove of me…" Sebastian pulled him into an embrace. "Baby, I forgot about it… not because it didn't matter, it did, and I'm just used to seeing it so I forgot he didn't know…" Sebastian said. "He didn't notice then?" Harriet asked. "He didn't ask about it so I don't know." Sebastian replied. "But he wouldn't disapprove of you. He knows how you make me feel, and how I make you feel." He smiled and pulled him in.

After Sebastian left Leon was in his room practicing one of his favourite OneRepublic songs on his blue electronic guitar when he received a call. "Hey um… who is this?" Leon said. "Um hey Leon it's Sam." He replied. "Cool why you calling me?" Leon asked. "Look can you help me with this week assignment? I just need to talk to someone about this first… and I thought you might be the best to help." Sam asked. "Yeah sure… what'd you need help with?" There was a pause. "Um… well everything really." Sam said. "Can I come over?" He asked. Leon thought about it for a moment. "Yeah sure…" He answered. "Cool."

About half an hour later, Sam came into his room. "Hey…" Leon said as he looked at a piece of paper. "Hi. So um well can you help me with the song selection?" Sam asked. "Well I kinda need a bit more info to help you…" Leon put down the paper and placed the guitar pick next to his laptop. "Well… when we did the guilty pleasures week, Blaine admitted he had a crush on me… when he said he was freaked out that we ruined the relationship so I told him otherwise and hugged him-"

"Can I just get an idea of where this is going?" Leon said. Sam gave him a stare. "Well he had mints in his pocket and it felt like… you know…" Sam paused. "So you liked it? Or what?" Leon questioned. "Well I asked him if it was… you know… he said it wasn't. But I… kinda hoped… it was…" Sam looked at his feet with shame. "So you are gay? Or aren't you sure?" Leon was a little confused. "Well I don't know 100% that I am but yeah…" He said. "So why are you asking me? Why not Unique or Kurt? They would be better at this." Leon said. "Yeah but they're really camp. I asked you because you would get this better. They would make me dress differently or make me chase after straight guys… or stuff like that. And I don't think me crushing on his fiancé would be the best starting point." Sam looked to Leon for help. "Ok then, so what sort of song do you wanna sing?" Sam was relieved at how easy it was to get on the same page as Leon. He was so down to Earth yet so out of his head at the same time. "Um there's where I have no clue." Sam smiled.

Mr Shoe walked into the choir room. "So who's performing today?" He said chipperly. Sam got up and walked to Mr Shoe. "I asked Leon to help me out with it, is that ok?" Sam said. "Yeah sure." Mr Shoe said. Sam grabbed his guitar and Leon followed with his. Sam sighed nervously.

**_"Accidental"_**

**Sam:****_ I'm always at the place where your friends meet, _**

**_ It's the long way home but I walk your street _**

**_ And when I trip, and fall right at your feet. _**

**_ It's not accidental. _**

**_ I make it like luck is in the air, _**

**_ Every time you turn, I'm standing there _**

**_ You look into the stars, our names are clear. _**

**_ It's not accidental. _**

**Both:****_ And when you get a wrong number, _**

**_ Don't hang up too soon and wonder. _**

**_ You are the one that's meant for me _**

**_ I'm twisting fate to make believe. _**

**_ It's all accidental _**

**_ This was always meant to be _**

**_ When you're in my arms, you'll see _**

**_ It wasn't accidental. _**

**Sam:****_ I know you like the kind of clothes I wear _**

**_ Think I threw them out without a care _**

**_ The style's from a book _**

**_ You read a magazine you left. _**

**_ It's not coincidental. _**

**Leon:****_ And even when you hear your favourite song _**

**_ You don't know, but I put it on _**

**_ You bought the record yesterday, so I knew what to play _**

**_ It's not coincidental. _**

**Both:****_ And when you get a wrong number, _**

**_ Don't hang up too soon and wonder. _**

**_ You are the one that's meant for me _**

**_ I'm twisting fate to make believe. _**

**_ It's all accidental _**

**_ This was always meant to be _**

**_ When you're in my arms, you'll see _**

**_ It wasn't accidental. _**

**_This all feels right time, right place _**

**_ Cause every time I see you face to face _**

**_ Our future calls. _**

**_ Not saying you bend the truth _**

**_ Just doing my best to get you, my destiny. _**

**Sam:****_ You are the one that's meant for me _**

**_ I'm twisting fate to make believe. _**

**_ It's all accidental _**

**_ This was always meant to be _**

**_ When you're in my arms, then you'll see _**

**_ It wasn't accidental. _**

**Both:****_ You are the one that's meant for me _**

**_ I'm twisting fate to make believe. _**

**_ It's all accidental _**

**_ This was always meant to be _**

**_ When you're in my arms, then you'll see _**

**_ It wasn't accidental. _**

**_ It's not accidental _**

**_ Accidental. _**

Sam looked around the room at the curious faces. "Leon I'm sorry I can't." Sam walked out. "Sam… Come on four words." Leon said. It was too late he was off. "We'll go check on him…" Kurt and Blaine stood up. "No! Blaine he's really not all that close to Kurt. This is really personal to him; you need to talk to him alone…" Leon said. "Why would he tell you? He hates you." Kurt said. Leon went to say something but couldn't think of an answer. "He does like him actually. He's only cautious because of Sebastian." Blaine said. "Leon you come with me because you know what it is and he might need help to tell me." Blaine commanded. "Well ok then…" Leon said sarcastically. The two boys followed Sam.

"You ok?" Blaine asked. "Sam it's only me and Blaine we won't tell anyone." Leon said. Sam looked up and Hugged Blaine. "Sam it's ok…" Blaine said. "Blaine, remember what you told me on guilty pleasures week?" Sam released Blaine from the hug. Blaine nodded. "I… I feel the same…" Sam sobbed. Blaine stood in shock for a moment. "Sam… are you sure?" Blaine asked softly. "Yeah… I wasn't before… but when I sung that song… I figured everything out." Sam whimpered. "Sam… you could have told me. I would never judge you… but Sam… I can't be anything with you and we both know that…" Blaine said sadly. He thought back to the conversation with Sebastian the other day. Was he really going too fast with Kurt? Was he in love with Kurt or the _idea_ of being in love with Kurt? "I know… but I don't know what to do…" Sam sniffed. "You don't have to come out yet… I could hook you u with plenty of guys without you having to." Leon said hoping it would be helpful. The two boys laughed as if he was joking. "I'll think about it…" Sam smiled. "Wait what about the nurse?" Leon said. "We broke up because she was getting picked on by her friends for dating me." Sam said. "Sorry…" Leon said. "It's ok… Can me and Blaine talk alone for a bit please?" Sam asked. Leon held up his hands in surrender and reversed out the room. "Thanks." Sam said.

"So what's up with Sam?" Kitty said as Leon strolled into the choir room. "Haven't the foggiest." Leon smirked. "But you know his secret how could you not know?" Ryder said. "I think he means-"

"I don't know what's wrong with what he thinks is a problem." Leon stopped Kurt from speaking. Kurt gave him evils. "So what does he think's wrong?" Ryder asked. "It's his secret so he can tell you when he's ready. I told him I would shut up so I will." Leon laughed. "He's ok though?" Mr Shoe asked. "Yeah. Now he's told Blaine he's good." Leon smiled.

The next day in glee club Marley had just finished her performance when Principle Sylvester walked in. "So this is the choir room…" She said letting the four guys follow. "No way!" The oldest man said. "Leon Ollie? I thought you went to that posh school?" He said. "Mr Bailey. Yeah but who are you talking to how long did you think I would last?" Leon smirked. They walked over and hugged each other. "Guys this is my old glee teacher Finley Bailey. He's taught me everything I know." Leon laughed. "*cough* Fagot!" One of the other boys coughed. "Bentley. First of all you have the word 'bent' in you first name and second if you don't fuck off I'll break your nose again. This time I'll do it hard enough so I break it and hopefully your brain oozes out because you're not using it anyways." Leon yelled at the boy. "Leon that's no way to talk." The teacher said. "Let them fight I wanna see this." Sue said. "Yeah just can it Bailey!" Another boy yelled. "Watch it he may not be my teacher anymore but he's still yours and I know from experience how bad he can make your life." Leon stated. "And we all wonder what you two did in those _one on one_ detentions." He smiled. "Ok that's it both of you are in detention for three weeks." He yelled. "Not your best move." Leon sneered. "Shut up…" He mumbled. "Hey he can sing right?" Kitty smirked. "Why don't you two perform us a number? You look like you could do good together." Kitty sneered. "Why am I nervous?" Mr Shoe asked. "Kitty, what are you up to?" Artie asked. "Well nothing, babe." She sneered. "Wait you two are dating? But she's like bang worthy and he looks really gay." Bentley was confused. "The words camp not gay. Plus I don't get it either." Leon stated. "What song should we do then?" Finley tried to change the subject. He had an arm around Leon's side. The rest of the group were sceptical because Leon seemed cool with it, in fact he looked like he blushed. "Um how 'bout OneRepublic?" Leon suggested. "You guys rock that song." One of the guys said. "Settled 'Life In Colour'." Leon said to the band. They looked at their instruments and began playing.

**_"Life In Color"_**

**Fin:****_ I do my best _**

**_ To find some kind of glow_**

**_ I'm givin' it some heart and soul, now_**

**_ From the darkest grays_**

**_ The sun bursts, clouds break_**

**Leo:****_ Yeah, we see that fire_**

**_ From the streets of Babylon_**

**_ To the road that we've been on now_**

**_ The kaleidoscope claims another_**

**Both:****_ Whoa oh oh oh_**

**_ Well this is life in color (color)_**

**_ Today feels like no other (other)_**

**_ And the darkest grays_**

**_ The sun bursts, clouds break_**

**_ Whoa oh oh oh_**

**_ Well this is life in motion (motion)_**

**_ And just when I could run this race no more_**

**_ The sun bursts, clouds break_**

**_ This is life in color_**

**Leo:****_ You've seen my worst _**

**_ Yet you see some hope in me_**

**_ The black and white sets us free_**

**_ Like the queen to the rook_**

**_ Your decision is a sure thing_**

**_ Honey yeah, a sure thing_**

**Both:****_ No wonder I feel _**

**_ Like I'm missing a heavy load_**

**_ But no matter what daylight brings to us_**

**_ We all know_**

**_ Whoa oh oh oh_**

**_ Well this is life in color (color)_**

**_ Today feels like no other (other)_**

**_ And the darkest grays_**

**_ The sun bursts, clouds break_**

**_ Whoa oh oh oh_**

**_ Well this is life in motion (motion)_**

**_ And just when I could run this race no more_**

**_ The sun bursts, clouds break_**

**_ This is life in color_**

**_ Ooooh ooh _**

**_ Ooooh ooh _**

**_ yeah_**

**Leo:****_ This is life in color_**

**_ Today feels like no other_**

**_ And the darkest grays_**

**_ The sun bursts, cloud breaks_**

**_ Whoa oh oh oh_**

**Both:****_ Well this is life in motion (motion)_**

**Leo:****_ Just when I could run this race no more_**

**Both:****_ The sun bursts, cloud breaks_**

**_ This is life in color_**

**_ This is life in color_**

**_ Ooooh ooh _**

They received the applause and hugged. The group knew that the hug lasted longer than it should have done. Leon seemed a little embarrassed, and they _all_ noticed that. "Well we have to continue the tour, so I'll text you later and we can catch up." The teacher and the rest of the group walked out. "Yeah cool…" Leon said. Blaine noticed the strange look on Leon's face. "Are you ok?" Blaine put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Um no I feel a little sick I'm gonna go to the bogs." Leon walked off. Blaine, Mr Shoe, Sam and Kurt exchanged worried looks as the others laughed at the word 'bogs'.

"Leon? I came over because you helped me now I need to help you. You're obviously hiding something. What happened between you and that teacher?" Sam asked. Leon looked at him. He took a moment to think. "We used to hook up. He invited me round his to help him with choreography…

_"So we would get the back row to go first and lead it to the front row like a cannon." Leon said. He showed the movements with his hands. "And what about you and Chloe? You could do this…" He pulled Leon to his feet and followed the first few steps and pulled Leon in at the end of it. Leon slipped as he turned and Finley caught him, their faces were so close and Leon could feel the teacher's breath on his lips. He leaned in and kissed the teacher; he kissed back and pulled Leon in by his waist. They broke the kiss. "Leon I'm sorry…" He began but Leon placed a hand on his shoulder. "No… I… I really like it…" Leon said quietly. "Leon, we can't your under age. Not only that but I'm your teacher." He was right but Leon couldn't help himself. He had a crush on him since he first came out. "We don't have to tell anyone… we could just do it once and then just let it be done with…" Leon slid his hand lower on the teachers back. He felt the movement and moaned a little. "Sorry… I didn't mean to over step…" He went to step away but the teacher pulled him in closer. "You didn't I just…" He looked at the floor quickly and back up to Leon's eyes. "I haven't felt like that in… a _while_. I was just freaked out that it was with-"_

_"A guy…" Leon looked upset and dropped his gaze to the floor. "No…" He pulled Leon back up to meet his gaze. "That it was with you. Of _all_ my students you seem like you would be the one that would run the second I kissed back, but you didn't." He said. "Leon, people talk about you as if you were just a skank, but anyone who's crushed on me, they're virgins. You aren't I know that but you're more mature than a slut. You want someone to be nice to you don't you? Like a guy." He said. Leon nodded. "I am a skank though. I've slept with people that even a porn star wouldn't." Leon said quietly. "So? I've done things in my life time and they have done too. Why are you any different?" He said. Leon shrugged. Leon suddenly felt something next to his leg; he recognised it instantly and looked a little nervous. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry…" He tried to move away but Leon pulled him back. "No please. I want you…" He kissed him. "Leon… are… you sure?" He panted as they broke the kiss. "Yeah… please…" He tried to kiss him again but he was holding him back a little. He nodded and let Leon kiss him. He pulled Leon onto him. He moaned at the friction from their jeans. "Up… stairs…" The older man pushed him up stairs._

_Once they were in the room they had stripped each other down to under wear. "Do you… have… condoms?" Leon asked. He was really out of breath by the time they broke the kiss. He nodded. "Go get a couple…" He commanded. He was hurting from how much he wanted to have sex with the teacher. He came in with the condoms and snogged Leon again. "Oh… fuck, Leon." The teacher moaned. "I want you… please…" Leon commanded. The teacher pulled off their pants. Leon took one of the condoms and put it on as he pushed the man onto the bed. He slipped himself in. The older man moaned, he hadn't done this in a while so he'd forgotten how good it was. "Leon… harder… please…" The man begged. Leon reacted immediately._

_Once they had finished off Leon fell asleep pretty much straight away._

"So you can't blame him. I talked him into it. I kissed him. He just couldn't resist me for as long as I could him." Leon said. Sam looked at him. "Why do you still act like you're friends with him?" Sam asked. "Because he was the first guy that didn't treat me like shit. We befitted each other. If he was broke or if I was we would hook up and he just made it better."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Leon was sitting in glee club, Mr Shoe was talking and Leon just couldn't pay any attention. Suddenly Rachel nudges him. "Huh? What?" Leon sat up. "I just remembered where I'd heard your name before." Rachel smiled. Leon looked at her as if she was an idiot. "You were on the West End as Oliver. _In_ Oliver!" She squawked. Leon sighed and sank into his chair. "Yeah… they said I had _the hair_ and that was the only reason why they chose me… it was depressing…" Leon sighed. The word 'depressing' got everyone worried because of Leon self-harming. "Not _that_ depressing! Jesus!" Leon snapped. "So what's on your mind? You were really quiet." Sam said. "Um…" Leon was contemplating whether to tell them or not. "I'm not graduating… this year. I tried really hard but I just didn't get it." Leon sopped. "Oh really? Sorry Leon…" Marley said. "It's not that, that's getting me down… I just don't know how to tell Seb… he's gonna _flip out_." Leon sneered. "How do you do that?" Leon looked confused at Kurt. "What?" He asked. "Just turn it off. You're only ever sad or depressed for a few minutes and then you're up and smiley again." Kurt said. Leon shrugged. "Well, I think back to the worst moments and just think well 'things aren't _that_ bad'" Leon smirked. "So what were you talking about? Not like I'm gonna listen anyway but…" Leon smirked.

Leon walked through the Dalton academy choir room doors. "Hey, Seb? Can I talk to you?" Leon said boredly. "Oh well hi to you too." Jeff said sarcastically. Leon looked at him. "Hi…" He said confused. "Anyway. Talk now, out there." Leon pointed out the door and smirked. "Sure…" Sebastian said confused. He walked out and Leon shut the door. "So what's up?" Leon asked. "You're the one who wants to talk." Sebastian smirked. "I know but I want to start on a good point and then piss you off." Leon smirked. "Just tell me." Sebastian snapped. "Ok. So um. I'm not graduating…" Leon flinched. Sebastian looked at him for a moment. "It's ok… we can make it…" Sebastian smiled and pulled Leon into a kiss. "You know they're listening in right?" Leon smirked. "Yep…" He walked over and kicked the door. The door slammed straight into Trent and Jeff's faces. Sebastian and Leon laughed with the rest of the warblers. "You deserved that…" Leon smiled. "I'm gonna go. I've just listened to Bilbo and Frodo screeching for an hour, I'm not cool with you lot chirping at me." Leon grimaced and walked off. "Hey!" Sebastian stopped him. "Don't think you're getting away that easily…" Sebastian shut the door to the hallway and snogged Leon. They broke the kiss when a teacher walked through, Leon recognised the teacher as Mr Greenacre. In other words the teacher Leon got drunk and punched, leading to him being expelled. "Um… hi sir." Leon looked really nervous. "Sorry by the way… no hard feelings though?" He hoped. "I don't think you're allowed on school grounds." He walked on. They both knew he was but he didn't make any comments. Sebastian laughed and pulled Leon back in, he kissed his neck and moved back to his lips. "I love you…" Leon smiled. "I love you too." Sebastian smirked.

"Excuse me? Are you Will Schuster?" Harriet asked the teacher. "Um yeah. We met at the um… thing with Leon…" He exclaimed. "Oh yeah. I was wondering if you know where Leonardo is actually." She asked. "No. Hey guys! Any of you seen Leon?" Mr Shoe asked the rest of the glee club. A chorus of 'no's and 'don't think he's in today's followed. "Why?" Mr Shoe asked. "Um… he didn't come home last night and he isn't texting me back." She gulped. "Well he's probably with Sebastian." Blaine explained. "Or in Sebastian." Kitty sneered. "No I've texted them both, neither of them are texting back." She exclaimed. "Yeah sorry about that." Sebastian walked in. "I came to ask him where he disappeared off to last night. But you obviously haven't seen him either." Sebastian smirked. "Oh. Did you have a… argument? Or like a disagreement?" Mr Shoe asked. "_No…_" His expression turned sharp. "We don't really argue honestly…" Leon walked in at that moment. "He yells and I just stare at him blankly. At one point he'll start having the argument with himself and we'll… make up…" He smirked. "Where have _you_ been?!" Harriet yelled. "Woah. I just went to go see a friend." He smirked. "Was it that teacher? You know how wrong that was. I don't _normally_ judge but you two did it more than once and for _fun_?" She yelled. "It's wrong because of what? Because he was nice to me? Because he didn't push me around? He was better to me that either of my parents was when I came out." Leon snapped. "Oh you're such a slut! I bet you were cheating on Sebastian! You take drugs and drink till guys could fuck you without you knowing in the morning!" She screamed. Leon looked at her with no emotion. "You know what? Just don't. I'm done with you." Leon walked out. "How could you say that to him? You've no idea what he's been through with guys treating him like he's nothing. He's had _two_ boyfriends that haven't. Not including me." Sebastian walked after him.

Sebastian walked through the school looking for Leon. His bright green pants should've made him stand out like the sun, but he seemed to be gone. He checked the auditorium for him. Leon was sitting on one of the seats texting someone. "Babe, are you ok?" Sebastian smiled sadly. Leon just shook his head. Sebastian sat on the arm of the seat and stocked Leon's hair. "None of that matters to me. You're not like that anymore, nor am I." He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mr Shoe had followed them. "Leon. She has no right to say that to you." He said. "Course she does because it's true." Leon stood up pushing Sebastian away. "I've just let dudes push me around and fuck me like I'm just a toy." He looked to the floor. "Leo, don't say that, it may be true, but I'm not gonna let that happen ever again. I promise you." Sebastian moved closer to Leon. He didn't want to touch him in case he took it the wrong way. Leon looked at him and hugged him. He broke into tears on his shoulder. "You're such a dick…" He laughed sadly. His voice was muffled by Sebastian's blaze. Sebastian put his hands through Leon's hair. Mr Shoe put his hand on Leon's shoulder and walked off. "I love you and you love me… don't deny it or I'll kick your scrawny ass." Sebastian snorted. Leon just hugged him tighter and sat down. "I won't…" He smiled. "My arse ain't scrawny; you know that better than anyone." He smirked.

Leon walked through the door. He was suddenly pulled into his mother's embrace. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you that-"

"You were just angry! Whatever…" Leon pushed her off and smirked to hide the tears. "Well I'm sorry too. You should have let dad put me on the streets. I would have been better off." He smirked and walked up stairs to his room. She couldn't understand how he did that, just ignore everything and smirk at the world.

Leon was folding up his shirt to put in the draw when he heard a knock on his door. "If you wanna talk… you can go fuck yourself ma…" Leon assumed. "Actually… it's us…" Sam, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Tina and Kitty walked in. "Oh hi. What you want?" He said getting off the floor. He moved his Gameboy off the bed so he could sit down. "Um… you seemed pretty upset. So we just came to see..." Tina said. "… Ok." She finished. Leon was confused by the pause. "We mean if you're cutting." Kitty said. "Kitty you can't-"

"No. Blaine it's ok. No I'm not and I'm fine, I get it all the time, I'm used to it I guess just not from her so…" Leon smiled. "…I've forgotten what I was saying." He sneered. "I was just trying to get the point across to him by the way." Kitty snapped. Kurt just stepped out in front of them. "Well I actually wanted you to talk to someone-"

"Ugh! I knew if I told anyone I would get this shit!" Leon passed around his room. "No. I meant like someone I know who went through something similar. I just thought it might be a good idea." Kurt exclaimed. "Who?" Kitty asked. Sam thought for a moment and then looked at Blaine. They both realised then. "Wait you mean…?" They said in unison. Rachel and Tina were still confused. "Yes I do." Kurt smiled. "Well so they know him too? Who is it?" Rachel said. Sam whispered what they were on about. Then Rachel told Tina. "Oh so Kitty wouldn't know him." Tina said. "Who is it?" Kitty and Leon snapped in unison.

"Hey so Leon this is David Karofsky." Kurt said. "Um. Hi." Dave said. "Hey David. Leon Ollie." He greeted. "I prefer Dave." He smiled. "K cool." He smiled awkwardly. "So Hummel why am I here?" Dave asked. Kurt darted him down. "You're here about…" He pulled out his phone and texted him what he was meant to talk to Leon about. Dave looked at it. "Oh, right." Dave smiled. "Please sit down." Dave led the two boys to the sofa. They all sat down. "Actually I can't stay me and Blaine were gonna…" Leon sneered at the end of what Kurt was saying. "Shut up Leon." Kurt walked out the house. "So why did you do it?" Dave asked immediately. "Um cut I mean." He smiled. "Um, my boyfriend killed himself… and it was my fault…" He looked at the floor. Dave gave him a look that asked for more information. "…We had a massive argument and we broke up. He was a dealer so he decided to go the way he risked daily. He wrote that he didn't want to live without me. He called because he wanted to know if we were going to back together… and I told him to go kill himself and hung up… so he did." Leon smirked sadly. Dave moved onto the sofa Leon was sitting on. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Dave put a hand on his shoulder. "So Kurt told me you know what I'm going through." Leon smiled sadly. "I um… tried to kill myself…" Leon looked at him shocked. "…I was outed by my best friend. He told everyone I was gay and sprayed 'fagot' on my locker. I looked on my Facebook and all that, saw all the mean names and tried to hang myself." Leon put a hand on his shoulder. "So are you ashamed to be gay or was it just because of the names?" He asked. "Both…" He said. "Not found anyone yet?" He asked. "Ha no. I would try but some guy said I wasn't the right type for any guy…" He smiled trying to hide the pain. "Well don't listen to him, whoever it was is a major dick." He sneered. "You're sort of like a really gay guy's jock dream." He laughed. "That sounded better in my head." He sneered. Dave was laughing along. His phone buzzed. Leon looked at the screen. "Oh it's my boyfriend. Hey, babe… um I don't know I'll text you… yeah… well that's Trent for you… ok gotta go… I love you too…" He smiled into the phone. "He sounds nice." Dave said. "To me yeah… But anyone else he's just a major twat. He left one of the guys he was hooking up with on the road when he got too drunk to stand." Leon laughed. "That does sound pretty mean…" They laughed. "So that's what we need to find you." Leon jumped up optimistically. "Ok maybe not exactly what I have but, a nice guy that's hot and funny and just smoking." He sneered. "Well if you think I'm getting that then you're insane." He smiled. "No come on… You're really hot for a Tommy…" Leon said. Dave looked at him confused. "A Tommy is what I call quite masculine gay guys." He exclaimed. "I can't remember why, probably one of my old BFs." He smirked. "Ah right…" Dave said. "You've had a lot then?" He asked. Leon rubbed his arm shyly. "Too many…" He smiled slightly.

Leon was in bed with Sebastian after they had sex. "You're amazing…" Sebastian trailed his hand along Leon's side. "… I can see why so many people have dated you…" He smirked. Leon laughed. "Then they dump me on me arse." He sighed. "Babe, I'm sor-" Leon held his finger to Sebastian's lips. "No… we're not going to put either of us in bad moods. We love each other, we've just had sex, pretty sure we could both go again, and we're staying in good moods." Leon smiled. Sebastian kissed Leon's finger. "I agree… How was your evening then? Who was that guy Gay face made you talk to?" Sebastian sneered. Leon laughed. "His name's Dave Karofsky. He was nice… He's like out but he's ashamed of it…" Sebastian was white as a sheet. "Um… that's a shame. So what do you mean he's nice? You're not gonna cheat on me with him?" He joked. "No… he's really nice but I'm more into you." He leaned closer and dragged his finger lightly down his chest. "Because you're not a virgin… and you can do things to me that he just couldn't." He whispered sexily. "You're trying quite hard to turn me on…" He leant closer to his ear. "But I'm better at it…" He whispered. He moved in and kissed Leon's neck softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm really lost for ideas on my other fan fic so if you have any I'm open to it. – KAMShark **

**Chapter 18**

Leon was walking to glee when someone called his name. He turned to see one of the jocks. "Yo! How's it going slicer?" He threw a blue slushy at his face. "Oops! Don't cut yourself about it!" He said sarcastically and pushed pass him. Marley and Unique had seen the moment and came rushing over. "Oh my god. Leon are you ok?" Marley said. They directed him to his seat in glee. They were cleaning his face up and people asked them what had happened. "Look its ok I can do it myself." He grabbed the towel and quickly rubbed his hair. "Leon he can't say that to you! He's making a joke out of something _really_ serious!" Tina snapped. He stood up pushing the chair back. "I know that! Look I've had a lot worse from my old school." He laughed and lifted his chair. Tina had flinched at the action. "Sorry. I can't take people coddling me. I hate it I'm not four." He said. "Oh my god Leon I heard what happened. Are you ok?" Mr Shoe said as he walked through the door. "Oh god. You lot are such a bunch of drama queens! I've had worse to the face than a fucking slushy!" He walked over to the front of the room. "Look listen in. I'm only gonna say this once. I-a-big-boy-I-can-take-care-of-myself." He smirked and sat down. "What's worse to the face than a slushy?" Ryder asked. "A rock salt slushy." Sebastian walked over to Leon. "Blaine texted me what happened and I came-"

"You got here quickly. Sure you weren't at the Lima Bean?" He stood up and kissed him. "I'm fine." He smirked. Sebastian went red. Leon tried really hard not to laugh at the situation. "The real question is who told everyone?" Leon announced. Kitty stood up. "I know you're gonna think it was me but I honestly didn't." She said. "Thanks Kitty. But I honestly didn't think it was you." Leon smiled. "Someone must've seen through the door…" Santana said guiltily. Blaine and Sam glared at her. "Santana! How could you?!" Kurt snapped. "Hey Kurt no! If she told anyone I'm ok with it." Leon said. "Wait why?" Sebastian asked. Leon looked at him. "Well if everyone found out through me… I would get any respect. Through a rumour people can go either way." He smiled. Sebastian shook his head. "Your logic isn't adding up." Mr Shoe said; pointing out the obvious. "It never does. But Leo, babe. You're gonna at least kick his ass? Or let me." Sebastian smirked. "I'd like to see that… but yeah I'm gonna put him in hospital who you talkin' to?" He sneered. Sebastian sneered. "You manage to make a joke out of everything." Sebastian kissed him. "Hey turn it off." Kitty said. "If you don't like it fuck off." Leon snapped. He thought about it for a moment. "Or we could." He dragged Sebastian out the door. "He doesn't even know the assignment…" Kurt shook his head in disapproval. A moment later Leon came back in. "What was the task… or whatever…?" He still had his full attention on Sebastian; he was round the corner laughing. Mr Shoe shook his head in disbelief. "It's solo run… You have to do a solo with no music in the background, just toned down with all the emotion." He said. "And they say I'm gay…" Leon laughed and walked off.

"So what song are you gonna do?" Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Trent, Leon and a couple of the other warblers were sitting in Jeff and Nick's room watching pitch perfect taking the mick out of the bad acapella moments. Leon looked at Trent. "Me? Um, probably something by OneRepublic or Passenger… They sound best toned down…" Leon lost in thought; he hadn't really took much to it. "I have no clue who they are…" Jeff sighed. "No one does…" Nick laughed. "What?!" Leon grabbed the remote and went out the room. They all looked at Sebastian. He didn't notice for a moment the saw them all. "He does that… He's most likely getting his laptop and all their memorabilia." He smirked. Leon came in with a bag and his laptop. "So far so good…" Jeff whispered to Nick and Sebastian. They sneered. Leon started babbling on about the groups; Sebastian eventually pulled him in between his legs and played the film. "We could care less… you can tell me later though…" He whispered so he wouldn't be hushed by the warblers. He placed a soft kiss on Leon's head.

The next day in glee Mr Shoe asked if anyone wanted to sing. Kitty stood up. "Yeah I will. This one's for Artie." She said.

**_"Fearless by Taylor Swift"_**

**_There's somethin' 'bout the way_**

**_ The street looks when it's just rained_**

**_ There's a glow off the pavement_**

**_ You walk me to the car_**

**_ And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_**

**_ In the middle of the parking lot_**

**_ Yeah_**

**_ Oh yeah_**

**_ We're drivin' down the road_**

**_ I wonder if you know_**

**_ I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_**

**_ But you're just so cool_**

**_ Run your hands through your hair_**

**_ Absent mindedly makin' me want you_**

**_ And I don't know how it gets better than this_**

**_ You take my hand and drag me head first_**

**_ Fearless_**

**_ And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_**

**_ Fearless_**

**_ So baby drive slow_**

**_ 'til we run out of road in this one horse town_**

**_ I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_**

**_ You put your eyes on me_**

**_ In this moment now capture it, remember it_**

**_ Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_**

**_ You take my hand and drag me head first_**

**_ Fearless_**

**_ And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_**

**_ Fearless_**

**_ Well you stood there with me in the doorway_**

**_ My hands shake_**

**_ I'm not usually this way but_**

**_ You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_**

**_ It's the first kiss,_**

**_ It's flawless,_**

**_ Really something,_**

**_ It's fearless._**

**_ Oh yeah_**

**_ Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_**

**_ You take my hand and drag me head first_**

**_ Fearless_**

**_ And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_**

**_ Fearless_**

**_ Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_**

**_ You take my hand and drag me head first_**

**_ Fearless_**

**_ And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_**

**_ Fearless_**

**_ Oh-oh_**

**_ Oh yeah _**

She smiled at Artie. Artie rolled up to her. "I love you baby…" Artie said as she sat on his wheelchair with him. They rolled back. Everyone was clapping and Mr Shoe stood to the front of the room again. "So that was amazing Kitty. I don't think I've ever seen you solo before." Mr Shoe laughed. "Nor have I…" Artie said. "Well guess I just needed some inspiration." She smiled at Artie. "What's up sour face?!" She snapped at Leon. "I thought all of Taylor's songs were about break ups or difficult relationships. And you _could _say that was a difficult relationship but… not really." He said. "I have no problem with your performance though. It was nice. Just questioning the meaning of it." He smirked. "Can I slap him?" Marley asked. "Hey, hey! I was only counting because she asked I would have held it in otherwise. I'm not my boyfriend who would have just said everything louder that the applause." Leon sneered. "He's right but that song was before her relationship drama." Rachel said. "Shut it Berry. I know that." He snapped. She just crossed her legs over. "So does anyone else want to perform?" Mr Shoe asked. "I actually would…" Blaine said shyly. He was nervous around Kurt for some reason. He performed some love song for Kurt. Leon had no clue what it was. He didn't clap for that either. "Now what's the problem?" Kitty snapped. Leon was looking at his phone. "What? I'm busy. My sister's being a cow…" He trailed off. Everyone was confused with how rude he was being. "Leo, you ok?" Blaine asked. Leon glanced over the top of his phone at him. There was a pause as they stared each other down. "Yeah… why…?" His voice was patronising. "Well you're being a dick." Kurt snapped. "Kurt please…" He said quietly as he placed a hand on his fiancé's knee. He turned to Leon. "He's right though. Are you and Sebastian ok?" Leon slammed down his phone and stood up abruptly. "Why do you _always_ assume it Sebastian?! I just said my sister was being a cow and it's '_Sebastian's fault_'! What did he do to you that's _so_ bad?!" He snapped. "Well for starters…" Kurt stopped when Blaine glanced at him. "The rock salt slushy…" He said quietly. "And you're here now, no different. What does it matter?" Leon snapped. "It was meant for Kurt…" He said sadly. Leon glared between Kurt and Blaine. "So?" His voice was calmer now. "He hates Kurt… I ain't decided but he's currently pitching a better way to me." He got a questioning look from everyone. "That didn't make sense or…?" He was confused himself. "No we wanna know how he's pitching something better." Kurt explained. "Oh. He doesn't like you because he's into Blaine and he doesn't think you treat him the way he deserves. He hasn't mentioned it since we first met but he obviously feels the same way. But you just seem to prove his point; otherwise he wouldn't have to _tell_ you to put a sock in it." He smiled proud that he made that make sense. "Hey! Like _you_ and Sebastian are the perfect couple?!" Kurt snapped. Leon looked at him. "Pretty much… we won't cheat on each other." He made a low blow. "If we did we wouldn't fucking _propose_ to make up." He sneered. "He's right. But only because if _I_ proposed you would bitch slap me." Sebastian said boredly. Leon turned to see all the warblers. "Hey Seb!" Leon smirked. "You're rather chipper." Trent said. "Jeff please remind Trent we're not talking to him." Leon sneered. Jeff went to say it to Trent but Trent held out his hand while looking a Leon still. "I heard. They're talking to me because I interrupted their make out session to make them watch pitch perfect." Trent explained to the club. "Why would you do that?" Ryder asked. He understood their pain. "That film's stupid. Plus interrupting a make out session kills the guy. But with _two_ guys that's like evil." He stated. "IKR… Actually I like pitch perfect it's quite funny for a chick flick." Leon said. "He said 'I know right' for those that don't understand slang." Sebastian informed. "Jeff can you repeat that to Trent. The two boys sneered. Trent gave all of them evils. "So what you doing here?" Leon asked Sebastian. Sebastian pointed to Trent. Trent got the idea. "Um, we wanted to wish you good luck for nationals-"

"So you _all_ came? That's cool but wouldn't you just normally get Sebastian to do it?" Leon interrupted. "Actually we were gonna do a number to say it!" Trent snapped at Leon. "Was it last minute because Sebastian refused to listen?" Leon sneered. There was a pause. "The long pause and the evils suggest yes." Leon laughed and walked back to his seat (when he got up was a mystery). "I can confirm that…" Jeff mumbled. Leon and Nick laughed. "His does really get along with the warblers doesn't he…" Rachel whispered to Kurt and Blaine. They nodded. "Leo, if you're done I would like to talk." Blaine said. "Here we go again…" Kitty, Jake and Leon sighed. Sebastian sneered which got him evils from Blaine and his fan clu- I mean the warblers. "Shut up _Seb_." Kurt sneered. "Call me that again and I won't miss next time." Sebastian snapped. Kurt took a step back at his sudden change in posture.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Leon was even offended about how sour Sebastian was being. "Baby, come on he's only pullin' ur leg. Don't be such a sour puss." Leon smiled. He got up and swung his arms around Sebastian. He just stared at him boredly. "So go on then…" He smacked Sebastian's arse and sat down. "You're such a twat." Sebastian sneered. "You say that like I didn't know." Leon smiled. "Wow I've never seen someone overpower_ Sebastian_. Not without getting their ass kicked at least." Nick sneered. "Oh my arse kickings are always private." Leon winked at Sebastian. "I gonna get your dad on you…" Sebastian shook his head. "Oh low blow. What's got you in a mood? And will you need…?" He texted the last word. Sebastian looked at his phone and couldn't help but smirk at it. Jeff had obviously looked over his shoulder to see. "If this is what you two text about, you need counselling." Jeff grimaced. "Hey watch it. I wouldn't expect anything different when looking at your's and Nick's texts." Leon smirked. Sebastian snorted looking through his text. "Plus the other day you two were talking about a blowie a girl had given you. You described that in detail and that's worse than that." He nodded to the phone in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian was texting someone. Leon's phone buzzed. He looked at his phone. 'I found it kinda sexy' was what it read. "Probably because I was looking at you the entire time but…" He sighed. "You sure about that…" Leon laughed. "That's it. You can go do it yourself. I'm not talking to you." Sebastian joked. "I've lost where we are." Unique mumbled. "Can you two quit talking about wanking so we can do the song?" Trent grimaced. "Oh just cause no one's ever done it to you." Sebastian sneered. Trent's expression went flat. "Actually he has a boyfriend." Leon stated. "What? Why didn't I know?" Sebastian said. Leon looked at Trent who was a little angry at him. "Sorry it was meant in your defence…" Leon apologised. "And why did he know?" Sebastian was still confused. Leon stood up and took Sebastian's hand. "I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but… it's because you're a twat." Leon sneered. "Whatever…" Sebastian pulled him to his side. "So who is it?" Kurt asked. "Oh god. The ladies are starting up again." Leon and Sebastian sighed in unison. Jeff and Nick laughed. "Why do I put up with you?" Kurt said. Leon tensed up. "Sorry but you don't!" Leon snapped. "You're here for a few weeks and then you're fucking off to New York again. Trent puts up with us. You're not even here long enough to complain honestly. I'm pretty sure Blaine would agree." Sebastian continued. Blaine dropped his eyes to the floor. Kurt snapped his attention to Blaine. "Do you?" Kurt snapped. "Kurt, I love you but he does have a point…" Blaine said sadly. "Seb, that was a _little_ low." Leon said sweetly. Sebastian looked at him; his gaze was soft for once. "Whatever…" He said softly. He drew his attention back to the warblers. "Are we gonna do this number or not? I have somewhere to be-"

"What happened to your eye?" Unique interrupted him. "Please don't punch h…" He stopped. "Is it him or her? Not in a bad way I just get confused." Leon asked. "Her." She smiled. "Cool. Please don't punch her for interrupting…" Leon placed a hand on his arm. "I'm not that mean." Sebastian sneered. "Sorry but you threw a slushy at Blaine. With rock salt in it." Mr Shoe said. "You can't really use that as an example because it was once and it was meant to hit Kurt, not in the eye by the way. I apologised and _Blaine_ accepted it, not anyone else because I couldn't give a shit what you all think." He stopped to look at Leon who was about to burst into a laughing fit. "What?" He snapped. "I videoed the game." He whispered into his ear. "You're such a dick. I got hit with the ball in a cross game, they were set off because he did it for personal reasons." Sebastian stated. "You never did tell me why he did it." Leon said. "We slept together and I was apparently a dick afterwards." Sebastian sneered. "What did they expect? You two to suddenly start making it a regular thing?" Leon sneered. "You two did." Rachel pointed out. "Actually he broke my record of dates before sex." Leon snapped. "We had sex the night of the date." Sebastian said confused. "Exactly. Why how many dates have you had before sex?" Leon asked. "Fair point. Anyways do the number or we're leaving!" He snapped round to the warblers. "Ok, ok." Jeff said holding his hands in surrender. The warblers started humming and 'la'ing.

**"Since U Been Gone"**

**Nick:****_ Here's the thing we started out friends_**

**_ It was cool but it was all pretend_**

**_ Yeah yeah_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**Seb:****_ You dedicated you took the time_**

**_ Wasn't long till I called you mine_**

**_ Yeah Yeah_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**Nick:****_ And all you'd ever hear me say_**

**_ Is how I pictured me with you_**

**_ That's all you'd ever hear me say_**

**All:****_ But since U Been Gone_**

**_ I can breathe for the first time_**

**_ I'm so moving on_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Thanks to you_**

**_ Now I get_**

**_ What I want_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**Nick:****_ How can I put it? You put me on_**

**_ I even fell for that stupid love song_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**Seb:****_ How come I'd never hear you say_**

**_ I just wanna be with you_**

**_ I guess you never felt that way_**

**All:****_ But since U Been Gone_**

**_ I can breathe for the first time_**

**_ I'm so moving on_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Thanks to you_**

**_ Now I get (I get) what I want_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**Both:****_ You had your chance you blew it_**

**_ Out of sight, out of mind_**

**_ Shut your mouth I just can't take it_**

**_ Again and again and again and again_**

**All:****_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_ I can breathe for the first time_**

**_ I'm so moving on_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**Both:****_ Thanks to you (thanks to you)_**

**_ Now I get, I get what I want_**

**_ I can breathe for the first time_**

**_ I'm so moving on_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Thanks to you (thanks to you)_**

**_ Now I get (I get)_**

**_ You should know (you should know)_**

**_ That I get, I get what I want_**

**Nick:****_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_ Since U Been Gone _**

By the end of the song Sebastian had moved to sit next to Leon. "Come on lets go." Leon dragged Sebastian up and past most of the warblers. But as the got to the door he ran into a bunch of people. "Oh my god, Leonardo!" One of the girls yelled in an Italian accent. "Nah shit that's who we're here to see! Figures we ran into em!" One of the guys snapped at her. "How you doing, Leo?" He smiled at Leon and did a handshake thing. "Nah mate. What are you lot over ere for?" Leon smirked. "Um… this your boyfriend?" He avoided the question. Leon turned realising they were still holding hands. "Oh shit yeah. Guys this is all me mates from Yup Yup Yup!" Leon introduced them. "So we have: Alex, Josh, Jaden, Harry, Jayme, and Benjie for the guys. Girls we have: Alexa, Jordan, Chrissy, Jamie, Alice, Daniella, Danielle and Georgie." They all waved as their names were called. "You forgot Daniel." Alexa pointed out. "Don't even bother Alexa. The history's too deep. They ain't gonna talk to each other until one of them's on their death beds." Alice said. "Even then I'd probably just bitch slap him." Daniel said. "Wait is this the Daniel you told me about?" Sebastian asked. "There's on a 1 in 80 chance it was me." Daniel snapped. "Just piss off ok!" Leon yelled. "Yeah Dan, he don't deserve it." Josh said. "So this is your boyfriend then? How rough do you have to be to give him a black eye?" Josh sneered. "I didn't do that! You stupid? He did it in lacrosse." Leon snorted. "Whatever you say Leo." He said in an antagonising voice. "Tell ya what? If he weren't such a jock we would all get are arses ponded! Since you left I haven't gone a week without some twat pissin' on me!" He laughed. "Nah man! It's not as bad as being told you're a fagot that needs to go cut himself!" Harry laughed. "Sorry Leo, didn't mean it like that." He said. "Nah man. When I told these lot they way over reacted!" Leon laughed punching Harry's arm hard. "You lot have really bad grammar." Daniella said. "Totally. I can barely understand you guys." Trent said. "Shut up poshies!" Benjie snapped. "Ah naw they ain't that posh." Leon said. "What are you lot doing here! I told you to stay at the hotel!" A man yelled from behind them. "Sorry, sir. We just wanted to visit Leonardo. You and the boys did." Chrissy smiled. "Yeah it's not fair. I'm awesome so you can't stop them from missin' me." Leon sneered. "You are so up your arse!" Daniel shoved Leon. Leon punched him round the nose. "I told you to stay the fuck away from me!" Leon yelled. Sebastian held back Leon and Harry held back Daniel before they could go for each other. "Hey! Get over there!" Sebastian pushed Leon in the opposite direction. Leon obeyed. "Now if you don't stay away from him, I won't hold him back. In fact I might even help him." Sebastian snapped. Daniel wiped his face. "Yeah well just tell that little skank to stay away from my brother!" He pushed Harry away from him. Leon walked out. "I didn't even…" He trailed off. Sebastian looked at Daniel and walked after Leon. "Baby, wait up! I need to talk!" Sebastian disappeared around the corner.

Sebastian caught up to Leon before he could drive off. "Leo… we can't keep letting people talk to you like that." Sebastian sighed. "Do you wanna tell me what happened with his brother?" Sebastian asked. Leon nodded. "I had a crush on him, I asked him out, and he turned me down. A year later I was in a club and he asked to sleep with me. He begged me for it, until he decided it was better to take it." Leon said. Sebastian moved closer to him. "Babe… I'm sorry. You're probably gonna say that I shouldn't be sorry because it wasn't my fault or something but it's just what people say." Sebastian smirked sadly. His eyes were misty and so were Leon's. "Thank you… I love you…" He hugged Sebastian. Sebastian put his arms around him. "I love you too." He whispered.

Later that day Leon was at Dave's apartment. "Hello?" Dave said as he opened the door. "Hey Dave!" Leon smiled. Dave's face lit up when they saw each other. "Oh hey man!" Dave chimed. "So what you doing here?" Leon smirked slyly. "That smile's making me nervous." Dave said. "You should be. Get your coat." Leon demanded. "What? Why?" Dave asked frantically.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Well I was just thinking that you're helping me…" Leon smiled. Dave looked at him for more info. "Yeah…?" Dave asked. "…so I'm gonna get you dating other guys. Like _properly_. Not just contemplatin' comin' out or not." Leon smirked. "Right so…?" Dave begged for more info. "Oh yeah. I got you a date." Leon smiled. Dave's expression dropped. "But wait. I haven't showered or like anything-" Leon held a hand to Dave's face. "Shut up. He's hot I showed him a picture and he's into it…" Leon smiled as he led the burley mess down stairs. "Where d'you get a photo of me?" Dave asked. "Facebook." Leon smiled. "Pervert." Dave said. "Yeah but he's not so go get him tiger!" He pushed Dave into a guy that was waiting outside. Leon spanked him as he walked to his car. "Leon you're a dick!" Dave shouted after him. "I know he is… Jordan Denbal by the way. You must be David Karofsky." They shook hands.

They were sitting in glee club. Mr Shoe was just about to start talking when Leon walked through the door wearing sunglasses. "Hey Kurt!" Kurt made eye contact with the hung over mess that walked in. "I've accomplished one thing you never will. I got Dave to go on a date and…" He took his seat. "He's decided to come out." Leon smirked. "What? I've tried for two years and it took you… what? Eight minutes?" Kurt said shocked. "Nah… weren't that easy. Including the date it took a whole four hours and eight minutes." Leon laughed. Then he held his hand to his head. "Ouch. Ugh why do I do this to myself?" He asked the ceiling. "I thought I told you to talk to Sebastian!" Sam snapped. "No he's hung over." Kitty said. "Yeah… I wish I didn't though…" Leon smiled. "Oh yeah that reminds me… Sebastian asked me. Blaine, he wants you and Sam to come out with the warblers and that." Leon smiled. "Oh yeah… I can make it Sam?" He avoided eye contact with Kurt. "Um yeah…" Sam was quiet. "What's with the sour puss act Sammy?" Leon antagonised. "Nah nothing…" Sam muttered. "Hey guess what I found out last night?" Leon smiled. "What? Sebastian's a _bigger_ skank than you?" Kitty snarked. "Nope. I was talking to this guy. Well I was talking. He tried to get into my pants like eight times. But he said that it's legal in more states to fuck a horse than for gay people to get married." Leon smiled. "Why did he tell you that?" Kitty looked confused. Leon shrugged. "It's why he's so smart. All his hook ups tell him strange facts he'll search it up and he's an Einstein. Ta da!" Someone walked in. "Cassandra! No way how you been?" Leon said hugging the NYADA teacher. "Well I'm still dancing better than you. Schwimmer? Why aren't you practicing?" She snapped. "You know her?" Leon asked. "I'm her dance teacher. Leon you know she goes to NYADA right?" Cassandra asked. "Oh yeah… plus I'm a better dancer than you." Leon sneered. "Wanna bet? Oh wait your _mommy_ told me not to let you do that anymore." Cassandra antagonised. "Well if I'm better than you and younger than you. Doesn't that mean I'll dance circles round you in a year or so?" Leon retaliated. "So how's your boyfriend? The sexy tall one." Cassandra said. "Well how's that student of your's? Brody was it?" Leon punched her arm playfully. "Oh please don't." Rachel grimaced. "Wait. Did you mean _David_ Schwimmer? OMFG that's just creepy girl." Leon laughed. "Well if you two are so good do a number." Rachel said. "About what sleeping with younger guys? Cause the youngest guy I've slept with is Sebastian, and he's older than me." Leon was genuine. "Well that was too much information." Kitty said. "Actually I'm not staying all that long. I just came to kick…?" She looked at Leon questioning him. Leon raised an eyebrow. "What?!" Leon aspirated. "Is it Simba or something being with s?" She was thinking. "Oh you mean Sebastian…?" Leon asked. She nodded. "Yeah I'm just here to kick Sebastian's ass." She continued. "Wait why?" Leon asked. "Aww Leo…" she started. "No, no don't call me that." Leon smiled. "Leo, why's your sister texting me?" Sebastian walked in the room. "What? Baby try not to walk into anything while looking at your phone…" Leon said. Stopping him from walking into Cassandra. "Ooh he's actually really hot… and _tall_! Wow I feel like a midget!" She said excitedly. "Well I'm hot so I can choose the hottest out of the guys that drool on my lap. And you're just a midget anyway." He glanced behind him. "I can't think of another Hobbit name. We've got Frodo…" He gestured to Blaine. "… and Bilbo…" He gestured to Rachel. "Wow if you don't shut it I'll slap you!" Kurt snapped. "Congratulations on your engagement boys by the way." Cassandra smiled at Kurt and Frodo. "Wait Frodo's a more girly name…" Sebastian looked up from his phone at Leon for a moment then back down. "Well 'fro' as in a' fro' and she's a bit mannish anyway…" Leon sneered. "I'm going now I'll talk to you later…" Cassandra walked off. "Well I see how it is…" Leon looked her up and down. "Um, yeah so I'm ignoring Chloe so she's probably trying to get to me through you." Leon smiled. "Why are you ignoring her?" Mr Shoe asked. "Not that's it's any of your business. She cheated on her girlfriend and got an STD and then asks me what to do. She asked whether I've had an STD before and expected I _wouldn't _bitch slap her." Leon snapped. Sebastian laughed. "Well you should really support her." Mrs Pillsbury said. "No I'm tired of her. She's gotten pregnant and a STD now. And she comes crying to me even after outing me to my dad and then _siding_ with him about kicking me out." Leon snapped. "Wait what?" Kitty snapped confused. "Oh my dad divorced my mum because she wouldn't kick me out." Leon smiled. "Well I knew that." Sebastian said. Leon stared at him. "That's because I told you in the car to the restaurant ages ago." Leon smiled. "Um… after this can I talk to you…?" Sebastian said nervously. "Course baby. Anything." Leon said concerned.

Sebastian took Leon to the auditorium. "Right so, you know we said about Hunter making us take drugs for Sectionals?" Leon nodded. "Well he came back. And we wanna you to help us with the choreography for a number. You can chose the song and we're gonna perform it for the new directions." Sebastian said. "I get to perform it with you right?" Leon smirked. "Yeah." Leon pulled Sebastian into a hug. "Let's get to it!" Leon said chipperly.

The next day in glee Leon stood in front of the group. "Right ok so. Me and the warblers are gonna be working on a number for you guys. There's a secret reason why. But you'll see it when we perform." Leon said chipperly. "Well it's getting close to Nationals. Is that the best idea?" Mr Shoe asked. "Well it's not like he's here anyways. He always storms out, doesn't show up in the first place or doesn't pay any attention." Tina stated. Leon stared directly at her, completely astounded. "But, bar one, you. Are. All. Shit. At. Dancing!" He snapped. "So you need me." He smiled. "I'm the bar one!" Jake snapped. "Right you are my man!" Leon high fived him over Tina's head. "Blaine's pretty good." Kurt snapped. Blaine looked adoringly at Kurt. "For a four year old, I guess but by eighteen to be good? You have to be as good as me. And I'm seventeen." Leon laughed. "Wait you're a senior. You're not graduating, but you're a senior. How are you only seventeen?" Kitty stated. "Nature. Born in July. And ouch by the way. Low blow. Like it already hasn't had a major effect on my relationship." Leon sneered. "Well Sebastian's out of order for not accepting you as the idiot you are." Kitty snarked. "Actually his dad's saying I'm not mature enough to be with Sebastian, when he takes over the business anyway." Leon smirked. "And he's not stupid he's just transferred a lot so he has to repeat a year." Mr Shoe shrugged. "And my dyslexia's been givin me grief." Leon smirked. "Oh yeah I was gonna do my number for this week." Leon realised. "Cool lets go then guys."

_"I Lived OneRepublic"_

_ Hope when you take that jump_

_ You don't fear the fall_

_ Hope when the water rises_

_ You build a wall_

_ Hope when the crowd screams out_

_ They're screaming your name_

_ Hope if everybody runs_

_ You choose to stay_

_ Hope that you fall in love_

_ And it hurts so bad_

_ The only way you can know_

_ Is give it all you have_

_ And I hope that you don't suffer_

_ But take the pain_

_ Hope when the moment comes_

_ You'll say..._

_ I, I did it all_

_ I, I did it all_

_ I owned every second_

_ That this world could give_

_ I saw so many places_

_ The things that I did_

_ Yeah, with every broken bone_

_ I swear I lived_

_ Hope that you spend your days_

_ But they all add up_

_ And when that sun goes down_

_ Hope you raise your cup_

_ I wish that I could witness_

_ All your joy and all your pain_

_ But until my moment comes_

_ I'll say..._

_ I, I did it all_

_ I, I did it all_

_ I owned every second_

_ That this world could give_

_ I saw so many places_

_ The things that I did_

_ Yeah, with every broken bone_

_ I swear I lived_

_ Whoa_

_ Whoa_

_ Whoa_

_ Oh_

_ Oh_

_ Yeah, with every broken bone_

_ I swear I lived_

_ Yeah, with every broken bone_

_ I swear I lived_

_ I, I did it all_

_ I, I did it all_

_ I owned every second_

_ That this world could give_

_ I saw so many places_

_ The things that I did_

_ Yeah, with every broken bone_

_ I swear I lived_

_ Whoa_

_ Whoa_

_ Whoa_

_ Oh_

_ Oh _

Leon took a bow as the applause went. He sat down. Mr Shoe got up out his seat. "Wow Leon. Where'd you get the inspiration for that song?" Mr Shoe exaggerated. "Uh… it came on in a bar when I press shuffle so it seemed cool. Plus." He stood and turned to the group. "Unlike you goody two shoes, I can say 'I lived', as I have." Leon smiled and sat down. "Well thanks for that." Blaine said sarcastically. "He speaks the truth; we are _way_ too safe with _everything_!" Kitty blurted. "This is exactly why I got my mum out the house for the weekend. So we could have a massive, gleeks only, party at mines. Actually she'd probably let me have it anyway, she's pretty chilled for a mum." Leon smirked. "Oh I would invite you Mr Shoe, but I have a terrible experience with teachers and parties. Oh and the warblers are coming so there's defiantly gonna be some major arse fun going down. Because I will spend the entire night trying to get each and every one of them… Off. Their. Tits! Starting with Trent, because Jeff and Nick said they have a great plan for it. Which means I'm gonna go changing a lot of it with Seb so…" Leon trailed off. "Wait what's happened with teachers at parties?" Mr Shoe asked. "Um… I don't really wanna talk about it. And I'm not responsible for the Yup Yup Yup's if they bring alcohol." Leon smiled. "Well, we're not gonna tell anyone. Why don't you wanna talk about it?" Mrs Pillsbury smiled. "Um… let's just say I know where most of my teachers live." Leon said sadly. "Well they could get arrested for that. It's really perverted." Rachel said. "Like I don't know that? Don't you think I would have done if it wasn't my fault?" Leon snapped. "I got them drunk ok?!" He yelled he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Just don't tell Sebastian… or the warblers. I want to tell him myself, when he would feel ok with it…" He laughed at himself. "Like there's a time it would be ok… oh I'm screwed." Leon berried his head in his hands. "Why?" Sebastian came in at that moment. He walked over to Leon and sat on the floor next to Leon. "Don't worry baby." Leon smiled and kissed Sebastian's forehead. "If you're sure?" Sebastian watched Leon. "Nah, I'm fine. Come on, I'm still trying to decide who should go at the back." Leon smiled standing. He held his hand out to Sebastian. "We're not _that_ good." Sebastian said. "Exactly. I'm trying to find the worst and it's like a needle in a haystack." Leon sighed pulling Sebastian to his feet. "I could do a list. Trent, Hunter, Dan, Nick, Jeff-"

"I get the idea! You're all shit. Oh I could dress up some randomness to look like you lot and put them in front of you." Leon laughed. Sebastian stuck his foot out in front of Leon. As predicted he fell face first. "Oh so you don't have two left feet when tripping people but when it comes to dancing… I'm kidding you're better than most of these train wrecks." Leon jumped to his feet and walked out. Sebastian laughed and followed behind him. "Wait did they say Hunter?" Blaine asked. Everyone looked worried.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Leon was showing the warblers how to do the next eight steps, when Hunter burst in. "Sorry I'm late, I was um… busy…" Hunter yelled. "Whatever, so can you remember anything from last lesson, or were you just not paying attention?" Leon snapped. Hunter stared him down. "You better shut your mouth before I break it!" Hunter snapped. Leon crossed his arms and laughed. "Prove it! I won't move." He laughed. Hunter sighed and walked pass him. "I thought so." Leon sneered. "Right so: Five, six, seven, eight!" Leon shouted. The warblers got in formation and followed the steps. "Come on Trent, you've gotta hit the floor, and you Hunter!" Leon said seriously. "Wait sorry I'm lost!" Jeff said. "Don't worry watching you lot, I would be too." Leon laughed. He walked over to Jeff. "So bring the leg round pulling the rest of your weight with it…" He showed the move. "How do you remember this?" Sebastian said falling to the floor. Leon stood still thinking. "Well I ignore whatever Mr Shoe says and just try and remember this." Leon laughed. Someone walked through the door. It was Blaine and Kurt. Most of the warblers went to go say hi. Sebastian, Leon and Hunter stayed put. Sebastian watched Blaine as he walked past the warblers. "Actually guys I came to talk to Hunter." Blaine said chipperly. Leon collapsed backwards onto the sofa. Sebastian laughed. "The dancing only just hitting you now?" Sebastian smirked pulling him up. "Actually I was hoping to escape the '_happy rainbow couple_' for at least another hour." Leon said with bunny ears. "I swear, you are the most homophobic gay guy I know." Kurt snapped. "I'm not homophobic, I just don't believe this whole happy couple charade." Leon said. "Oh gods you lot are so bad I'm more worn out than _you_!" Leon laughed. He was breathing quite heavily. "I told you they're hopeless!" Hunter yelled. Leon walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder. "No… one's hopeless… I refuse to believe that…" Leon fell to the floor. "You ok babe?" Sebastian smirked. Blaine helped Leon up. "Yeah… just don't expect sex tonight…" He sat on the sofa. "Oh… you sure?" Sebastian mocked. Leon sat up, he threw an empty water bottle at Sebastian head. Sebastian caught it and threw it back. It hit Leon in the head. He didn't seem to care that much, I just sort of bounced off his head. "If you could throw that accurately… you're not working hard enough…" He stood up. "Take Hunter out and talk to him. He's going at the back anyways, it don't matter if he can't do it. At least everyone else is trying." Leon looked at the warblers. "We know. Back in formation." Jeff smirked. "Actually I was gonna say I need a break… but as you're so enthusiastic… Back in formation!" He snapped. He took a sip of his energy drink and jumped in front of the group. "Hey wait! We need to talk to _all_ of you!" Kurt snapped. "Thank fuck…" Nick said. "Save us he's insane." Jeff laughed. Leon turned to them. "I'm still in the room. And I ain't death!" Leon snapped. Sebastian walked over. "Aw, baby. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?" Sebastian said in a mocking baby voice. Leon stared at him darkly. "I'll break you, lanky." He snapped. "You would know anyway." He walked over to his bag. "I'm calling in special forces." Leon laughed dialling a number on his phone. "Hey Cassandra… you still in Ohio…?" Leon listened to her. "Who's Cassandra?" Jeff asked. Leon held up his middle finger and continued the conversation. "She's the dance teacher at NYADA. They're friends." Kurt informed them. "Anyway. We wanted to make sure you guys aren't… you know… repeating Sectionals." Blaine sighed. "Nah. They're actually getting a chance to DIY." Leon laughed. "Shut up Leon!" Hunter snapped. Leon threw the phone down as he stood up. "What was that?! You wanna be startin' on me?! I'll break you like a twig mate!" Leon snapped. Hunter walked over to Leon and swung at him. Leon grabbed his arm and put it behind his back. He pushed Hunter to the floor. "Bitch please. Just stay down." Leon commanded. He picked up the phone and continued the conversation. "You're boyfriend's charming…" Hunter said as he stood up. "Sexy tough…" Sebastian smirked. "Right ok see you tomorrow." Leon said putting down the phone. "Right tomorrow boys. You're gonna die. My mate's gonna help get your busted arses in to shape." Leon said proudly. "I assume you and Sebastian are going one on one?" Jeff laughed. "Nah, he can do it himself." Leon patted him on the back as he walked over to Kurt and Blaine. "So what did ya want, rainbows?" He smirked. "Piss off." Blaine said as he walked out. "Oi I have about thirty more!" Leon laughed. He turned to the group. "Five, six, seven, eight!" they got in formation and practiced again.

Leon walked into the choir room, the next day. "The warblers are with Cassandra, so I'll stay for today." Leon smirked as he sat down. "For now, until Sebastian wonders in… then he'll wonder off and mange to fuck him somewhere." Tina snapped. "We don't have sex that much ok?!" Leon shouted. Everyone looked at him. "I can't remember the last time we did it. Not because we were drunk, it's because we can't be arsed to do it all that much!" Leon snapped. "Wait so are you having problems then?" Kurt asked. Leon dropped his jaw in anger. With a look that pretty much said 'how fucking _dare_ you?'. "So I'm not having sex with Sebastian, so there are obviously problems? We just don't have time to because of all the dates and _talking_. Because we _actually_ talk. We don't _just_ have sex. It's actually a _real_ relationship, unlike your's where you propose and all the problems in the relationships are over and you'll head back to magical rainbow land." Leon snapped. "He has a point." Everyone turned to the door. Hunter was standing there. "Get back to dancing or I'll make sure to get you off the warblers!" Leon snapped. "Woah slicer, I'm agreeing with you." He sneered. Leon stood up. "What d'you just call me? I'll snap your neck!" Leon snapped. Hunter walked over to him. "I'll called you slicer. Don't you remember these?" Hunter said darkly. He lifted Leon's shirt to reveal some of the scars. "Not exactly. Other people might but I physically can't. Not only does seeing Sebastian bring back everything, but I have about 80% of the scars on my body to remind me!" He snapped. "Leon. Sebastian reminds you of your old boyfriend?" Tina asked sympathetically. "Yeah, they tell me the same things, do the same things, it's not why I'm with him tough." Leon said not breaking the death stare with Hunter. "More than that. Why only _80%_ of the scars?" Mr Shoe asked, worried. "I was gonna ask the same thing." Mrs Pillsbury panicked. Leon looked around the room all their eyes on him. "Alright!" He snapped after a moment, making Hunter stand down. "While my parents were arguing about kicking me out, my… dad… would beat me. He wanted me to leave by myself, it only fuelled most of my anger at me. Then while I was with Pablo-"

"Such a gay name." Hunter sneered. Leon punched him hard in the stomach. "There was times when you'd have to do some stupid things to get the high… I dint want to but Pablo talked me into it and somehow managed to make killing yourself slowly a good idea." He laughed. Hunter hit the floor from the punch making Leon sneer. Mr Shoe came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "No don't I'm ok. Now…" Leon smirked. He knelt down beside Hunter. "How about you stop acting hard, and get back to the group of trained canaries, and Sebastian? Then you can learn to dance and try and earn centre stage." Leon sneered. He pulled Hunter up. "Call me that name again and I'll crack one of your balls." Leon sat down. "I've done it more than once so don't think I'm bluffing." Leon sneered. Hunter smirked and walked out. Santana started clapping. "Woo! We have a _real_ ass kicker on this team. For once this club doesn't seem so gay… which is ironic considering the manliest member in here has a boyfriend." She smirked. "I'm glad I could entertain you. But I'm gonna crack his nut anyway. After what he made those training canaries do, he needs a real reality check." Leon smirked. "D'you know what I'm gonna call my manager and give acting another go. I'll talk to Seb first but, I'm pretty sure he'd be cool with it." Leon smirked looking at his phone. "Wait so you've had a manager's number on your phone the _entire_ time I was here?!" Rachel snapped. "She's only interested in gay clients, because she's a lesbian. It's not right but I'm cool with it." Leon smirked. "That's really disturbed." Kurt said. "I know right? But she was funny and got me into really cool parties." Leon smirked.

The next day Leon dragged the new directions into the auditorium. "Right so, listen up! If any of you point out the bad dancing I'll break you!" Leon yelled as he walked to the warblers. They took positions Leon and Sebastian at the front obviously. "Five, six, seven, eight." Leon said. The warblers started the background noise.

_"The Silence by Bastille"_

_Leo: Tell me a piece of your history_

_ That you're proud to call your own_

_Seb: Speak in words you picked up _

_ As you walked through life alone._

_Leo: We used to swim in your stories _

_ And be pulled down by their tide,_

_Seb: Choking on the words _

_ And drowning with no air inside._

_Both: Now you've hit a wall and it's not your fault_

_ My dear, my dear, my dear._

_ Now you've hit a wall and you've hit it hard,_

_ My dear, my dear, oh dear._

_All: It is not enough to be dumbstruck;_

_ (Warblers: Can you fill the silence?)_

_ You must have the words in that head of yours._

_ And oh, oh, can you feel the silence?_

_ I can't take it anymore,_

_ 'cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck._

_ (Warblers: Can you fill the silence?)_

_Leo: Tell me a piece of your history _

_ That you've never said out loud._

_Seb: Pull the rug beneath my feet _

_ And shake me to the ground._

_ Leo: Wrap me around your fingers,_

_ Break the silence open wide,_

_ Seb: And before it seeps into my ears,_

_ It fills me up from the inside._

_Both: Now you've hit a wall and you're lost for words,_

_ My dear, my dear, my dear._

_ Now you've hit a wall and you hit it hard_

_ My dear, my dear, oh dear._

_All: It is not enough to be dumbstruck;_

_ (Warblers: Can you fill this silence?)_

_ You must have the words in that head of yours._

_ And oh, oh, can you feel the silence?_

_ I can't take it anymore,_

_ 'cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck._

_ (Warblers: Can you fill the silence?)_

_Warblers: If you give it a name, then it's already won._

_ What you good for, what you good for?_

_ If you give it a name, then it's already won._

_ What you good for, what you good for?_

_ If you give it a name, then it's already won._

_ What you good for, what you good for?_

_ If you give it a name, then it's already won._

_ What you good for, what you good for?_

_Both: It is not enough to be dumbstruck;_

_ (All: Can you fill this silence?)_

_ You must have the words in that head of yours._

_ And oh, oh, can you feel the silence?_

_ I can't take it anymore,_

_ 'cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck, Leo: oh._

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh _

Leon walked over to Hunter and punched him in the face. "Woah! What was that for?!" Hunter yelled as he collapsed to the floor. "For making them take fucking steroids! When if you gave them a damn chance and some belief they could do it without! Plus what if one of them got hooked?! They would regret this… fuck that, they _will _regret it for the rest of their lives! And you just come back and expect some magical way that they'll let you in and you'll beat the new directions in a competition they can't compete in or whatever! Then you get down on _me_ for _my_ past! You can fuck off yeah?!" Leon yelled. He turned around and Hunter stood up and pushed him. Leon fell forward but didn't fall to the floor. He turned and sneered. He swung at Hunter and they got into a massive fight. Jeff, Nick and a few other warblers grabbed Hunter and Sebastian pulled Leon away. "I swear you start fights way too much!" Sebastian sneered, pulling Leon into his embrace. Leon tried to struggle out of Sebastian's arms but gave up after a while. "I hate you…" Leon lied. "Sure you do…" Sebastian smirked. Leon punched him. Sebastian released him. "Sorry…" Leon smiled and hugged him. Mr Shoe and the rest of the group had come onto the stage. "So you just wanted to us you kicking his ass?" Blaine crossed his arms joking. "Yup." Leon said snuggling into Sebastian's shoulder. "He's cute isn't he…" Sebastian grunted sarcastically, still in pain from the blow to the stomach. Leon hugged him tighter. "You deserved it…" Leon smirked. "Well…?" Sebastian met Leon's death stare. "Don't hit me again…" Sebastian warned. "Why?" Leon antagonised. "Because I'll do this…" He pinned Leon down. Leon threw him off and stood up. He held a hand out to the red faced Sebastian. "I only let you stop me from hitting that dick again. Don't be thinkin you're stronger than me." Leon sneered. "Well that was unexpected. He was beside himself with anger a second ago, and now he's messing around with Sebastian and _laughing_?" Kitty pointed out. "I never said I was normal." Leon laughed pulling the reluctant Sebastian to his feet. "He isn't. He'll snap at anything. And then be happy as a sod a moment later. I've watched him have arguments with _spellcheck_ and then a moment later he'll go 'I love spell check'." Sebastian sneered. "How can you have an argument with fucking spell check?!" Kurt snapped. Sebastian shrugged. "Spellcheck was made to test the patients of people with dyslexia!" Leon crossed his arms. "The other day it said I spelt something wrong and then when I tried to find out what the _correct_ spelling was it said 'no spelling suggestion'! I mean what a dick!" Leon continued. "Leon, that's because you started typing in _Spanish_ on an _English_ laptop." Jeff pointed out. "Actually it was French." Sebastian said. "Wait so laptops can't speak different languages?" Leon said confused. "First of all laptops can't _speak_. And secondly, you have to add the language to spell check." Sebastian pointed out. "And third, you spelt it wrong in French anyway." Sebastian laughed. Leon narrowed on him. "Ok…" He said. "Ok…? No snarls? Or am I gonna get it later?" Sebastian asked. "No… your safe. I just… dunno…" Leon shrugged. Sebastian mimicked him. "You sure…?" He frowned playfully. "Yep…" Leon shrugged. Sebastian walked closer to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're not sick are you? I'm not into that…" Sebastian said. "People say I'm adorable when I'm sick. Probably just because I'm asleep and won't retaliate." Leon smirked. "I'm sure you're just a cute…" Sebastian dropped his hand to stroke Leon's neck. "Anyway! That's all well and good, but you're aren't in the warblers anymore…" Everyone turned to Hunter. He continued. "And that was a duet." He stated. "Well if you're gonna do a duet, Nick and Sebastian sound good together." Leon started. Then he walked over to Jeff and nudged him. "But if you want more emotion… then Nick and Jeff also sound pretty good together as well…" He sneered. Jeff pushed him away. "Sorry had to be said." Leon laughed. "He's right when they did 'Uptown Girl' it sounded pretty amazing." Blaine admitted. "But they're both graduating." Hunter snarked. "So are you…" Sebastian waved him off. "Come on Leo. My dad wants to talk to us." Sebastian dragged him along. Leon soon caught on and hooked his arm around him. "That was amazing guys by the way!" Blaine shouted. Kurt gave him a look. "What? It was." Blaine admitted.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Leon brought the car to a stop; tears running. He was home but it didn't feel right. His yellow car pretty much glowed despite it was about to become Saturday. He remembered the conversation he and Sebastian had just had, 'oh god what the fuck everything was fine' he yelled at himself. He knocked the door; he'd left his keys in his locker. He rang the doorbell about eight times. He waited for a few minutes until his mum opened the door. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" She said worried. Leon shook his head and burst into tears, he couldn't speak. She pulled him into her embrace instinctively at the sight of her son's state. "Baby, what happened?" She pulled him through the door and shut the door not releasing him. "It's ok…" She sat him down on the sofa. "I'll go make you some hot chocolate and we'll talk ok?" She smiled. He nodded wiping the tears away. He forced a smile.

She came through with a cup of tea for herself and a hot chocolate for Leo. "So what happened? Did you and Sebastian, break?" She gulped. Leon shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I don't know what happened. Or whether we're still together. Or if _I _did something. We were fine, we weren't arguing, or getting in each other's way." Leo swallowed the tears. "Were you still having sex?" She asked. Leo looked at his lap, he nodded and smiled. "We had sex last night, I _know_ nothing went wrong." Leo said confidently. "How? Did he say?" She asked. "Not directly. He said he loved me the second we pulled away to breathe. He didn't show any problems until his dad stepped in." His mum looked, questioning at the pause. "His dad…?" She mimicked. Leon nodded. "His dad said he needed to talk to us. He took Sebastian out the living room for about four hours having a really long argument… I heard something about 'responsibility' and 'family' but I ignored it not thinking it was any of my business." Leon choked. "When he came out of the kitchen he told me…

_"Hey, Leon. Did you get any of that?" Sebastian asked. He had used Leon's name for the first time since they started dating. "No…" Leon replied honestly. "Oh then this will be easier…" Sebastian muttered sarcastically to himself. He was relieved when he saw Leon didn't hear. "My dad… and I…" He said reluctantly. "Think that it's not the best idea that we date…" He continued. Leon shook his head confused. "It was fun while it lasted but… are we actually gonna take this seriously? You wouldn't want to get to family stuff the second you complete collage. Never mind when I did a year ahead of you. I don't wanna hurt you but… I've… _met_ someone…" The last words killed him inside. "… A guy who's gonna take care of me financially and help with our kids in the future… and I think I love him…" He wished he wasn't actually saying this, he wished he had just imagined the conversation, but he knew in his imagination the conversation would have spiralled into Leon talking him out of this with his first sentence. "What?! Sebastian. Talk to me… so you like cheated on me. The guy you _said_ you loved. And then fell in love with some dick?!" Leon yelled. "Leon listen please. Let's keep this civil." Sebastian tried. But Leon was having none of it. "Keep this _civil_?! Are you insane?! It stopped being civil when you cheated on me! And what's this about 'you and your dad think'? I haven't done anything to say I didn't want to settle with you! I have told you every fucking secret! I've asked about yours! I can help you financially and I love you way more than some dude you just met." He broke into tears at the last sentence. "Leon…" His dad came out the kitchen. "I think you should go…" Leon stared at him blankly. He felt his contacts drying up with the tears. "Sure whatever! And if you even try to say sorry, I'll break you… not just emotionally!" Leon yelled as he left the mansion. _

…he just…" Leon finished. His mum held him tight. "Why does everyone I love hurt me so much…?" Leo whimpered. His mum was taken aback what had she done? 'Oh yeah you called him a slut to his face…' she thought to herself. "I don't know baby… I'm sorry for what I said to you though. That means I'm the person you can trust… because you always know to come home to me…" She forced a smile. "Unless you don't love me…" She tried to light the mood. "I could have gone to Mr Shoe's place. He would have let me crash on his coach." Leon said. "But this hot chocolate and five different beds to choose from is much better any day." Leon forced a smile. "Why not your own?" She asked. "Me and Sebastian… did it a few times in that so… I just can't…" Leo said. "It's ok… I understand… I dint exactly want to stay at the house in Italy either…" Leo nodded. "Guess we both got dumped baby… you're a good person that just hasn't been give much of a hand for the shit you've been dealt…" She patted his back. "_We're good people_ mum…" He corrected her. "Yeah… but I love you… I may hurt you, but I don't wanna… or mean it most of the time…" She let him drink his hot chocolate. After a moment of sipping Leon broke the silence. "I am a slut though…" He said. "Yeah you are…" They burst into laughter.

On Monday in glee, Leon avoided everyone. He sat in the back corner phone in hand ready to dismiss any calls from the arsehole. "So guys this lesson I've decided that you and the warblers should do a friendly duet or group thing." Mr Shoe said revealing the words 'calling a truce' on the whiteboard. "Mr Shoe what's a truce?" Ryder asked. "It's where to arguing sides call it quits." Leon said. "Yes it is Leon. You ok back there you see rather…" Mr Shoe struggled for the right word. "Depressed, secluded, bored, not into this lesson…?" Leon burst out. "There's a reason for that." He smirked sarcastically. "What's up your ass?" Santana snapped. "Certainly not Sebastian, nope never again." Leon muttered. "Having trouble in paradise?" Mr Shoe said intrigued. Leon went to snap something back but stopped as he heard someone walk into the choir room. The warblers all came in quite chipperly. Apart from Hunter all were in attendance. And Sebastian was there but his mind wasn't. "Glad you kicked Hunter out?" Leon snapped. "Sorry not in the best of moods." He directed his glare to Sebastian. "Um yeah." Trent said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sebastian what did you do?!" Blaine yelled. The warblers looked confused. Sebastian barely looked up. "Look Leo… I thought it over and decided it wasn't worth it… I still love you and I really want to be with you-"

"Regardless to what your dad says?!" Leon interrupted. "I think not you're way too much of a daddy's boy!" Leon sat back in his seat. "Leon! I'm trying to make up with you!" Sebastian yelled. "I lied when I talked to you the other night." He calmed his voice. "I didn't mean any of it." Leon shook his head dismissively. "You don't realise that even just saying you love another guy can hurt someone enough. I can't believe you would even consider that I didn't love you enough to stay with you in the long run… don't even bother about what you accused me of on the phone when I got drunk enough to call you…" Leo blinked the tears away. "I was drunk with my mum and you said I was 'such a skank I had already slept with someone else'…" Leo muttered. Only Santana heard as she was the only one close enough. "Woah that is not cool… he's in love with you… even now he would have stared you down and walked off if he didn't love you…" Santana said angrily. "What did he say? What did he say?" Tina asked. "He accused Leon of sleeping with another guy as soon as they broke up…" Santana said. "See that's the thing!" Leon came out of nowhere. "I didn't even know if we were actually broken _up_. I don't even feel right in my own bed because the second time I slept in it I was with you!" Leon yelled. "And yes that sounds worse out loud but Dalton's a boarding school so I stayed there the second day I got here." Leon informed them. "But Leon, I never officially ended it-"

"No it ended when you admitted to me you cheated on me!" Leon stood up. "I literally did everything right for our relationship but you… just tossed me aside, because your _daddy said_ I wouldn't help take care of you…" Leon grabbed his helmet off the seat next to him. He came on his motorbike for fresh air. "Just don't talk to me…" He turned to Mr Shoe. "And I know that's not the point of this week's lesson but I couldn't give a shit anymore…" He walked out. "Oh fuck… if he meant what I think…" Kurt said. "Don't worry gay face he's not gonna cut himself again…" Sebastian said. "What would _you_ know?" Kurt snapped. "He's not gonna talk to me again for sure." He laughed fiddling with something. "I hate myself. I promised him I wouldn't do this to him… I wouldn't have done this to him… I didn't want to cheat on him… my dad had told me to break it weeks ago… I told him I did hoping I could keep it a secret… he decided it was a good idea to set me up with some thirty year old creep… and when I came home at nine my dad yelled at me for _not_ staying with him after I fucked him. So I told him the truth… and he told me what to say to Leo… Why the fuck did I listen to him…? I should have just said no…" Sebastian let a few tears fall. Jeff patted his back. He was the only one not totally taken aback by the emotion from Sebastian. "Jeff, how could you just act like this was normal?" Blaine asked in shock. Sebastian smirked sadly. "Because I've seen him like this before… a few times… mostly Friday… then the night after he cheated…" Jeff smiled sympathetically for Sebastian. "Don't worry I am actually human…" Sebastian tried to lighten the mood. "Can you just not say anything to Leo… he doesn't know I actually had sex with him… well I was drunk but it still means a hell of a lot…" Sebastian sobbed. "Sebastian do you want me to tell him to call you, tomorrow?" Mr Shoe asked, walking over to comfort him. Sebastian sort of moved away. "No I'll wait until he wants to… I've called hundreds of times… he just hung up faster each time…" He laughed sadly. "What about the number?" Trent asked. "We can do it anyway…" Sebastian said. "Do what anyway?" Leon came in. Sebastian looked up hopefully. "Oh, don't worry I don't actually give a shit… just came to get my bag…" He picked it up off the floor and stood back against the wall. "I'm guessing as you lot are _so dramatic_ I should probably stay before Trent bursts into tears because I couldn't give a shit about a number, that's gonna make everything better, because it came from the heart!" Leon spoke in a darkly, sarcastically happy tone. "Just don't take this out on the rest of the world ok, Leo…?" Sebastian snapped. "…Or yourself…" He said sadly. Leon shook his head. "I can't really hurt myself over this one considering the only one here who's done wrong is you… unless it's magically _my fault_ like every, other, fucking time!" Leon snapped. "Leon just give him a chance…" Blaine said. "Oh and you can fuck off…" Leon sighed. "What did _I_ do?! I don't get why you hate me!" Blaine snapped. "Just as the rest of the situation, Sebastian's the problem." Leon yelled. Sebastian gave a questioning look. "He's still head over heels for you in all ways, so don't worry you can't prevent it. And I wouldn't give a shit but…" He faced Sebastian again. "You can't tell me you love me in front of anyone…" Leon let the tears run. "He literally just did." Blaine said. "No. I said _tell me_. He's told me alone… and he might have told you… but to admit that to anyone while I was there, knowingly, has been too much for him…" He turned to Sebastian one last time before leaving. "So your dad's right… we couldn't settle down… but you were the problem with it… not me…" Leon walked out. Sebastian was left hopeless for words. "I wish he were wrong…" He sobbed.

**is this the end of thier love? find out in the sequele! - KAMShark**


End file.
